X Fighters
by CSMSayachick
Summary: In an alternate world where Bulma and Vegeta divorce, and Goku's still dead, it's up to the 2nd generation to save the earth while maintaining their natural lives. But it isn't as easy as it sounds...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! :D I decided to write a new story, but its not a song fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ cuz if I did...the things I would do!

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Detention Blues

"PAN! Get back here!" Goten ran after his niece who just few out the door of the Son home. Pan levitated in the air and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No way, Uncle Goten! Just wait till Bra hears about this! And finds out you still have a teddy bear."

"Hey! Leave Mr. Bear out of this! And stop calling me uncle!"

Pan stuck her tongue out again, then sped off flying.

Goten was about to go after her when ChiChi called. "Goten! Did you finish your breakfast? And brush your teeth? And combed your hair?"

Goten sighed. He figured he could get back at Pan...after breakfast. "Coming, Mom."

Bra walked to school. "Man! As much as I hate school, summer's gonna be so boring this year...Dad never let's me go out! Maybe if I tried a little harder..."

Bra continued in thought when a blur flew past her. "Pan?"

"Come on! Goten's on my tail! Let's go!" And she sped off again.

It takes a lot to get Bra to fly, but she heard the name Goten...Bra was flying right next to Pan. "So Pan...mind telling me why he's chasing you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Later...We're almost at the school."

They landed and walked the rest of the way to school so no one could see them flying. Pan could tell today was gonna be boring.

And she was right. It must have been the most boring day of the school year so far...Classes never seemed to end! She sighed as she looked out the window. She remembered her little secret in her bag and giggled. Then a voice broke her concentration.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Miss Son?"

Oh man. She forgot which class she was in. , who was what he taught...history.

"Oh ummm no sir."

"Very well...do you mind answering my question?"

"No sir...once I find out what the question is." The whole class laughed.

"Very well, miss Son, you'll have plenty of time to find out...in detention."

Pan groaned as the bell rang.

"Now...class dismissed."

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. His name is Zoni Xavier."

Bra crossed her arms. "What kind of a stupid name is that? And why join school when it's about to end?"

The teacher surveyed the class. "Ah, there you go. There's a seat next to Bra Briefs. She's the girl with blue hair over there."

Zoni walked over to Bra and laughed like he was a child. "Bra...that's a weird name." He smirked and proceeded to sit down.

Bra had her eyes closed then opened them. "Now what would daddy do? Oh yeah."

Zoni's butt never touched the chair...but it didn't touch the ground either. Before he could sit, Bra kicked the chair then kicked him in the side. He broke his back...and the wall.

"BRA?! Why did you do that?!" the teacher looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, he was asking for it." Bra smirked and leaned into her chair.

"Oh yeah? Well you just asked for a detention! Now class...back to our lesson."

"Goten, can you please face the board?"

"Sorry miss. The girl behind me is just too cute to watch the board instead of her." The girl blushed.

"Well, I'm sure she would appreciate if you'd turn around and watch the board."

Goten winked and mouthed a "call me" before turning around.

Two minutes later...

"Goten, what are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry miss. The clouds look like hamburgers, reminding me that I haven't had lunch yet so my mind has pretty much shut down."

The whole class laughed. The teacher sighed. "Well Goten, you'll have plenty of time to think about your stomach...in detention."

Goten grinned. "Great! I can order takeout in class!" In his mind, he said "Oh man! Another detention? Mom's gonna kill me."

"Teachers, we must find something to do. with that boy Trunks. Everywhere he goes in this school, he does what he wants cause his mother can pay for all the damage. He even goes around dating all the girls and breaking their hearts. I don't think there is one girl in this school who he hasn't been with. Now his mother sent him here so that he could learn responsibility since he is going to be the president of Capsule Corp. Clearly we are failing. So we need ideas. Any of you teachers have one?"

All the teachers' mouths gaped open. They didn't know the principal could speak so long without taking a breath.

"Ummm..." All eyes turned to one of the most quiet teachers in the school. "I have an idea. We all learned, well, almost all of us, to be responsible by dealing with children, right? What better way than for Trunks to spend time with some kids himself?"

Another teacher spoke up. "Oh I get what you mean...We get Trunks to take care of our kids, right?"

"No. I think we should..."

Pan sat watching her uncle stuff his mouth with Chinese takeout. "I can't believe all you can think about is food when Grandma's gonna skin your hide."

"Well Pan. I've learnt that if you can't beat something, why fight it?" And he went back to his meal.

Then Bra entered. Pan smirked.

"Hey Goten. Guess who just came in."

Goten lifted up his face to look at the door and almost choked. Bra stood up in the door with a frown on her face. She was wearing a tight purple shirt, black skinny jeans and black pumps.

She turned to look at them and her face softened. "Hey guys. Guess we're stuck in detention?"

"Yup." Pan replied. "Guess we should be singing the detention blues."

Bra giggled as Pan started singing pure stupidity.

Meanwhile, Trunks stood up outside the Orange Star High School. "Yup. This is the place alright. If these people are so reckless, they'll be meeting their Maker soon... Hey, cute girls. Maybe I should come to this school more often."

"Wow Bra...you beat a guy up for your name?"

"He was asking for it."

Pan thought for a moment, then grinned mischievously. "Hey Goten. Why don't you come over here? I gotta tell Bra about this morning and its only fair that you hear." Pan smiled and continued. "Now Bra. This morning, I heard..."

"Hello? Is this the detention room?"

Pan sighed. "Yes. And who are you?"

The person couldn't answer. A voice came from the middle of nowhere. "Oh great! You're all here!"

Then in a split second, the detention room was empty.

* * *

Well, what do ya think? Oh, and I need suggestions...should i call them X Fighters or Z Fighters Jr? Or if you wanna give more suggestions for a name, I'm game for em. R&R please! :D


	2. Chapter 2

So this is Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I still dont own DBZ cause heaven knows what I'd do with it.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Mating season open- The X Fighters are born!_

Oh...to clear up stuff

Bra-16

Pan-16 Goten-18

Trunks-18

Marron-17

Uub-18

"Hey! Where are we?" Pan looked around her. She was in a big white room where she could see Goten, Bra and a stranger...a cute stranger. Yet somehow he seemed familiar... "Hey Bra...do you know where we are?"

Bra looked around. "No I've never seen this place before". Then she moved closer to Pan and whispered. "Doesn't that guy look familiar? Its like I've seen him before..."

"I know right? But I can't put my finger on it..."

Trunks didn't know where he was but he figured he might take advantage of his situation. "Hello ladies. May I have the pleasure of knowing who you are? My name's Trunks."

"Well I'm Bra and this is my friend Pan."

"Pan...cute name. Bra...I would've thought twice before naming my kid after something she wears." Trunks smirked.

Normally Bra would've killed a person by now, but she couldn't raise her fist on this boy. Instead she retorted "Well clearly your mother wasn't thinking straight when she named you Trunks.

"Oh so it's a battle of wit, is it?" Trunks thought."Fine. Bring it on." "Miss Bra, with all due respect, your mother is so stupid, she starved to death in a grocery store."

"Well with all due respect, your mama so ugly, she made onions cry!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"I don't make trash. I bury it!"

And while they continued, Pan and Goten watched on in humour. Goten said "Sheesh! The way they get on, you'd think they were brother and sister!" "Yeah!"Pan replied. "Or husband and wife." Goten frowned. Somehow he didn't like that idea. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by Pan who said that on purpose.

Then a voice interrupted them. "Alright! That's enough!"

Pan shouted. "Who said that?"

"I did." A bright light filled the room and a second later there was a body in front of them.

"No way!" Goten shouted. "Dad?"

"The one and only." Goku grinned.

Pan shouted "GRANDPA!" then ran to him and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too Pan. Now is it me, or is it hot in here?" Goku was wearing an angel robe and he unzipped the front showing off his gi. "There. That's better!"

"Ummm, hello? Forgetting us here?" Bra and Trunks looked at the little family reunion and wondered what was going on.

"Oh hey guys.I'm Goku, Goten's father annd Pan's grandfather."

"Yeah. I figured that much." Bra said. "What I want to know is why we're here."

Goku's usual smile disappeared as he answered. "Right. As you guys can see, I'm dead, so I meet plenty of people in Other World. One of them happens to be a Kanassan warrior. They can see into the future and he sensed that a strong evil is approaching the earth. It's up to you guys to defeat this evil or else the earth is doomed." A period of silence passed.

Then Bra spoke. "Why us? I mean, my dad is stronger than all of us put together and Pan's dad did defeat Cell so he's pretty strong."

"I know that Bra. But the vision says it's you guys that gotta do this."

"Yeah but-"

"Look. We don't have time to waste trying to get all the little details. Every second you waste is one life dead. So I suggest we skip the introductions and start getting ready!"

Bra backed up. No one ever spoke to her like that before. But then she stood straight and thought "I ain't a baby. This man doesn't scare me!"

Goku looked around. "Good. Now I'm not exactly sure how this is gonna happen, but a series of tests and evil guys are going to face you. I guess the last one is going to be the strongest, but thanks to the Saiyn blood in you, you'll get stronger after each battle. I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I can't just let you guys go into battle like this."

"Dad what are you saying?"

"Oh man. King Kai's gonna kill me after this, but I'm already dead! Okay, I'm gonna need you guys to choose mates."

Four jaws hit the ground. "MATES?!"

"Yeah. This person is gonna be your partner through this entire thing. I wouldn't normally do this, but you guys need all the help you can get. When you mate, you'll not only get stronger, but your partner as well. If anything has to happen to one of you, your mate should be able to sense it. Now hurry up and choose a mate."

Bra humphed. "Well I'm certainly not mating with Trunks. Come on, Goten." She flipped her hair, then dragged Goten off somewhere while Goten just went with his mouth even wider than before.

"Well," Trunks thought, "I guess that leaves me and Pan. She's kinda cute, come to think of it." He cleared his throat and walked over to Pan. "Well Pan. Would you be my mate?"

"Considering I don't really have a choice, yes."

Goku grinned. "Great! Now all you have to do is kiss."

"WHAT?!"

"Sorry guys. That's the only way it'll work!" The guys did a little mind dance, the girls trembled.

"Well...*gulp* here goes nothing."

Goku smiled. "Nice job guys. Now that you're mates, you're stronger. Don't abuse your power, or it'll kill the earth itself. I can't help you guys so much anymore, but I'll be in touch. See ya!" And he disappeared.

A second later, they were all back in the detention room.

Pan looked at her watch. "Huh. That's funny. It's still 3:00. It's almost like time never passed."

Trunks asked, "Was that a dream?"

Goten looked dazed. Did he really just kiss Bra Briefs?

Then Goku's voice came back. "Oh yeah. before I forget, you guys can't let anyone know about this, especially your parents. Uhhh, yah. I think that was it. Good luck, guys! Uh oh. King Kai's coming. I'M OUTTA HERE!"

Bra looked around. "Well now we know it wasn't a dream!"

"Goten? Goten! Snap out of it!" Pan slapped her uncle. "Let's get going. Home calls."

"WAIT!"

"What is it, Bra?"

"Well everyone knows that the best groups have a name."

Everyone fell anime style. "Really? Was that it?"

"Yes! Now let's see..." Bra put her finger on her chin then snapped. "I've got it. X Fighters."

Pan answered "X fighters?" "Yes! Well, at least until we get another one."

"Fine. Now I'm going. Goten! Grandma's not gonna be so happy if you're. late again. Let's go." And Pan and Goten flew off.

Trunks said, "Well I'm outta here. See ya around." And he flew off.

Bra decided to walk. "As fast and fun as flying can be, the knots in my hair can kill!"

And so the X Fighters were born.

* * *

So what do ya think? R&R please! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3's here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dbz *sigh*!

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_Trial by Fire_

Pan and Bra walked home from school. It was a week since Goku came to them, and they were starting to seriously doubt if it was real.

"So Bra, what's going on with you?"

"Oh nothing much. Trunks and I had another round of dissing, and Daddy is thinking to lock me up in my room. Of course, I told him I wanted to train with him, and he beamed like a new oiled baby! I swear I have him wrapped around my little finger."

Pan grinned and looked ahead. Then she saw something.

"Hey Bra! Look! Since when do thugs steal purses from old ladies? Anyway, let's go!" Before Bra could say anything Pan was already running to the old lady. Bra was going, but then she saw a little boy. He was gonna get hit by a car!

She jumped and flew the boy out of the way then screamed. "Pan! Look out!"

Pan shouted. "Leave that lady alone!" Then she flew and gave him. a roundhouse kick in the neck which knocked him into a building. Pan heard Bra scream and turned around to see a car coming towards them. She picked up the old lady and flew her away from the car.

Bra walked over to the man to see if he was dead or not. Meanwhile, Pan talked to the lady.

"Why thank you, dearie. I'm guessing you're the heroes I've heard so much about. So brave... and pretty too." She pinched Pan's cheek.

"Well I guess you could call me a hero. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But you won't be!"

"Huh?"

The old lady's eyes glowed red, then she kicked Pan in the jaw.

Bra turned around in turn to see her best friend get kicked in the jaw and fly somewhere. Bra was about to follow, but a large hand grabbed her leg. He wasn't dead. The thug pulled Bra to him, then flung her in the direction of her friend.

Bra groaned and held her head. "Ugh. It's a good thing I chose to wear pants today." She looked at her friend. "Oh man. Pan? Pan answer me!"

Pan moaned as she got up rubbed her jaw. "Damn. For an old lady, she throws a mean punch!"

They got up and looked at the man and the not-so-old-anymore lady. She had transformed into a pretty purple girl with a diamond in the center of her forehead. She levitated lightly so her feet didn't touch the ground. Her partner was muscular with green hair and a srern face.

Pan smirked. "I'm kinda glad they're not old anymore...now I can take pleasure in beating them!" Pan flew foward to punch the girl, but she disappeared. Pan got kicked to the ground. They continued fighting each other and Pan threw a Ki blast to her. The girl dodged it. "Is that the best you can do?" she giggled. Pan got angry. "Trust me...there's much more where that came from.

Meanwhile Bra was busying herself with the man. He threw multiple Ki blasts and she dogded each one. "Oh this is just too easy." She flew up in the air and flexed my muscles so all Ki blasts were deflected. "Now time for my own fun." Bra flew too him and kicked him in the chest and arms before making him fly with a kick to the stomach. He took it all and straightened up. "What? All my punches! Nothing!" Bra grimaced. "Well. I suppose it's time I take the gloves off. From now on, no more Ms. Nice Bra Briefs!"

In the town, Goten and Trunks decided to meet to get a hamburger. Before it reached their mouths, they froze.

"Hey uh Goten...did you feel that?"

"Yeah. I can feel energy coming from that direction. Adnd the wierdest part is...it feels like I'm the one fighting!"

"Oh. Okay. I thought I was just going crazy. Do you think we should go over there?"

"Yeah...after we finish these hamburgers, of course!"

After eating, they flew over to where Pan and Bra were fighting. Bra spoke up.

"Took you guys long enough to get here! What were you doing, taking a nap?! Goten get over here and help me!"

Goten chuckled nervously before flying off to help Bra.

"Pan? Pan, where are you?" Trunks' question got answered when Pan got knocked into him.

"Oh hey Trunks! What's up?"

"Are you okay?"

"Suuuuuure! Why wouldn't I be? I mean, my mate left me and all to fend for myself cause a freaking hamburger...was more important... than PEOPLE'S LIVES!" Her voice got higher with every word, then she got up and cal,ed down again. "So of course I'm okay!" Then she flew off cursing with Trunks after her.

"KA...MEEE...HAAAA...MEEEE...HAAAAAAAA!" Goten threw the blast at the man who took it head on...and survived. "What?! That's impossible! No one could've taken that and lived!"

"Well he did so stop complaining and start fighting!"

"Bra, wait!" She looked at Goten. He grabbed her hand, pulled her to him, and kissed her. "There. That should give us power." And he flew off.

Bra just stood there. She was no stranger to kissing, but her kiss with Goten... She snapped out of it and powered up. "Wow. I gotta remember to kiss him more often."

Trunks and Pan threw blast after blast at the woman. But she wasn't even phased. "DAMMIT! What does it take to kill this thing?" Pan wiped some blood away from her mouth, then kissed Trunks with a ferocity he never saw in a girl before. It made him feel good. It made him want...more. Pan powered up and smirked at him. "You act like you've never been kissed by a girl before." And she flew off for round two.

Bra struggled to get out of his death grip on her waist. Goten came and punched him in the forehead. "Leave her alone!" Goten was mad. How dare this sad excuse for a man touch his mate? The very idea made his blood boil and he released a series of fast kicks and punches. Goten gave him a knee to the stomach and he vomited blood. "Okay! Let's try this again! KA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE...HAAAA!" This time it did the trick and he was gone.

"Brother!" The purple girl looked at the crumbling remains of her brother fall to the ground then get whisked away by the. wind. "Do not worry brother. I will avenge you!" And she started on the offense against Pan and Trunks. She knocked Trunks in the face with her elbow and proceeded to kick him in the ribs. Trunks went down hard and Pan looked on shocked.

"Okay. I don't know where you came from, but you just won yourself a one-way ticket to hell!" Pan powered up to just a little below her maximum and started punching left, right and center. She threw in a few ki blasts here and there. By the time Pan was done, the girl was bruised all over and fell to the ground. "Time to add insult to injury!" Pan kicked her all around before finally slamming her into the ground. Satisfied by her work, Pan walked away, then heard a voice.

"Do you...do you really think that killing us proved anything? We're the weakest you'll come across so I suggest you get stronger, or just quit while you're ahead." Then she laughed like a maniac.

"You know," the girl stopped laughing as Pan spoke. "I'm getting tired of you and your annoying mouth."

"What?"

Pan cupped her hands together. "Masenko-ha!"

The girl screamed as the blast consumed her. Pan went to join her friends. "You guys okay?"

Bra nodded at her friend. "Yeah we're fine, but Goten can't stop saying he's hungry!"

"Oh come on! Saving the world is hard work, ya know! And all I had was a hamburger for lunch!"

Pan giggled, then looked around. "Hey, where's Trunks?" He was no where to be found. Pan stiffened, then closed her eyes and breathed. "He's over there under that rubble. Let's help him." She flew over and carefully blasted debris off Trunks and helped him up.

Goku's voice came loud and clear. "Great job guys! You defeated your first enemy. Unfortunately, the girl wasn't lying. You see, those were two of Frieza's henchmen. A simple blast from me or your fathers would've killed them. I see we have lots of work to do. From now on I'll consider this a trial by fire. It tested your courage and abilities and I can see with a little work, you guys will be able to fight anyone! So I'll be helping you guys but you'll have to keep up. Next time we meet, I'll have to give you guys something to work with. See ya till then! Oh and get Trunks to a doctor or something!"

Pan looked at the unconscious body in her arms, nodded to her friends, and flew off to find the nearest doctor.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! I'll try to update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's chapter 4. I made the mating in Chapter 2 boring cuz I got some ideas for later.*evil grin* Oh, and I decided to add a little Uub/Marron action in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dbz, but if I did I don't think it would be so awesome.

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_We're Related?!_

Pan picked up a slice of pizza with her lunch in the cafeteria and made her way over to her usual table where her friends sat waiting for her.

"Hey Marron. Hey Uub. What's up?"

"We're fine Pan." Marron answered. "But Uub here has a feeling you're hiding something from us."

Pan, Bra and Goten almost choked.

"Oh so it's true, huh?" Uub eyed his friends suspiciously.

"No Uub. We just-"

"Just what? If you guys can't trust your best friends with a secret, then we're outta here. Come on Marron."

As they started to go, Bra stood up. "Guys, come on. Don't be like this." They wouldn't listen to her. "Okay, fine. We'll tell you. But not here. Meet us after the next class in the library."

Uub smiled and nodded. The bell rang and he escorted Marron to her class. Pan looked at Bra.

"What did you do that for? Grandpa said-"

"I know what Goku said. I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing. But Pan," she turned to look at her best friend. "Try to contact Trunks for next period." And she left Pan and Goten there.

Bra stood up in the library. "Man! Where are those people? The library isn't THAT hard to find!"

As she stood grumbling to herself, Trunks and Pan flew in through the open window behind her. A few seconds later, Marron and Uub walked in. "Great! Almost everybody's here. Now where's Goten?"

They spent the next half hour looking for Goten. "Then he walked out of the "Physics for Dummies" area wearing his famous Son grin. "Uh, sorry. You didn't say what section of the library." They all fell anime style.

Bra spoke. "Good. Now we're all here. Uub, Marron, I told you guys I'd give you the secret. The only way I can is if I show you." She looked up. "Hey Goku! Get us outta here!" They were gone in a second.

Marron and Uub looked around them. "Where...where are we?"

Pan put a hand on their shoulders. "Welcome to our little secret."

Goku appeared. "Well hey. guys. I see you brought Uub and Marron too. They could be useful." Goku explained the whole thing to them and had them mate too. "Now everyone I got a few stuff for you. I said that I'd try to help you guys as much as I can, so here. Bra, you have a temper. For that, you'd go best with a flame sword." He gave it to her and one to Goten as well. "Marron, you're calm and understanding. For that, I think you can have the Ice sword." Uub got one as well. "Pan, you get the Twin swords, and Trunks, the Z sword."

Goku watched all of them observe their swords. "Now these are only accessories. I only want you to use them if you absolutely must. Other than that, fight with your true powers. I can't help you there. It's up to you to unlock it. Pan, because you only have a twin sword, I've decided to give you the power of healing. Marron, you more or less have witch powers. Ya know, spells and that kinda stuff. Bra, you have a special power deep inside you. I won't. tell you what it is, but your mate's gonna help you find it later." Goku grinned mischievously. "Now. Any questions?"

"No way! Hey Goku. These are cool. But I don't think I'll be needing this. Bra Briefs stands second to no one!"

"Wait. You're Bra Briefs?"

"Yeah. So?"

"My name is Trunks Briefs!"

Goku spoke up. "Oh yeah. One little fact. Trunks, meet your little sister. Bra-"

Their mouths gaped open. "WE'RE RELATED?!"

"Yup!" And Goku grinned. Everyone fainted.

Bra spoke. "Good thing we didn't mate, huh?"

"Yup."

"Well Trunks, I guess I gotta pay a visit to your house. This afternoon alright?"

"Yeah sure."

Goku laughed, then turned serious. "Guys. There's an attack downtown. Time to go."

They all nodded. "Right." And they flew off.

After the battle, Bra surprisingly got her father to come with her. By the time Vegeta knew where they were going, it was too late.

Bra knocked on the door. After a scuffling of feet, the door opened and Bra and Vegeta came face to face with Bulma.

* * *

So the next chapter is gonna be a very important part of all their lives, including why Bulma and Vegeta divorced. In the chapter after that, I'll put the details of the fight.

So what did ya think about this chapter?R&R please! :)


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to make this chapter cuz I figured it's only fair that people know why Bulma and Vegeta broke up. The rest of the story goes on in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same yada yada shit stuff

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Through the Eyes of Bulma_

Oh my gosh. Vegeta's here. And my daughter...Bra. She has my looks, but if anything she has Vegeta's attitude. I should've suspected something when Trunks flew to his room. Normally he answers the door.

"Well, woman. Aren't you going to invite us in?"

Same old Vegeta. But in a way he looks older. He looks...changed.

"Of course!"I hear myself say. And I move out of the way for them to come in. Bra looks at me funny. Does she really hate me? She can't possibly blame me for this, unless...

"Trunks!" Bra is calling her brother. Damn, she's loud.

"Coming!" He answers, and flies down the stairs. Since when does Trunks fly in the house?

"About time. Now where am I sleeping tonight?"

They're staying...here? Did Trunks know?

"Hold on sis. I'll show you your room. Do you want to see a room too, Father?"

Yup. Trunks knew. Is Vegeta staying, too?

"No. I just came to drop off your sister."

"Please stay." Wait. Did I just say that? Apparently.

Everyone's looking at me. "I mean ummm, dinner's almost ready. Won't you stay to eat?" A part of me wanted him to stay...another said to let him go.

He smirks. "I might as well. But I leave after that."

"Okay."

Dinner is pretty quiet except for the occasional spoon and fork against the plate. I can't even hear Vegeta's mouth and he's usually a noisy eater. Then Bra decides to break the ice.

"So Bul- uh, Mom" I suppose no one else heard her little slip up...or they all ignored it. "Why did you and Dad divorce?"

I figured it was inevitable, but that question hit an open sore. This girl really gets to the point. Then Vegeta speaks up.

"I really want to see how you'll answer this one woman. Unless you want me to say the raw truth." He smirks.

"Well, uh, I, uh, used to entertain guests while uh, Vegeta was in the gravity room-" He cut me off.

"ENTERTAIN?! HAH! If that's your way of buttering the bread, it's best I lay it hot! Your...mother (he said it with so much disgust, I felt my insides twist) used to 'entertain' her guests by opening her legs for all to see! But the worst part of it.." Vegeta stood up and slammed the table "she did it all under my nose."

"Vegeta that's not true!"

"Oh so you deny sleeping with that common thief Yamcha and my sworn enemy Kakarrot?"

I hang my head. Vegeta could really hold a grudge. I look back up. Is that tears I see in his eyes? If they were, they're gone now. He speaks again.

"I trusted you. And you took it and threw it for the dogs." He hangs his head, and his shoulders sag a little.

Bra sighs like she's bored or something. Then she half closes her eyes like she's going to sleep.

"Vegeta..." I barely hear myself. But due to their Saiyan hearing, they all hear." Vegeta raises his head. His eyes are red.

"Oh so you can only whisper my name! Why I'm out there almost killing myself trying to beat Kakarrot, you're in here killing yourself sleeping with him! He tried to shush you, but it was just too damn good, the whole fucking world had to hear you!" I felt the tears try to push out behind my eyes. But I wasn't all to blame. I stand up.

"So I suppose that Chichi and 18 weren't being entertained?"

He smirks. "A setup in the least. I figured I might as well have released some tension. I mean COME ON. You don't really believe that if I would 'accidentally' have left the door open when you were home, did you?"

I feel so angry that me is taking me for a fool. Before I know what I'm doing, I have a knife in my hand and I throw it and him. Bra opens her eyes and looks on in boredom.

Vegeta laughs as he crumbles the knife into a ball in his hands. "Well woman I see you still have some fire left in you. I thought for sure someone else would haave finished it off. Bra, I'm going home. After all. I'll need some clothes if I plan to stay."

Then he throws the knife at me as he laughs. I know he didn't throw it hard, but the words crushed me and I fell. Trunks is by my side in a second and we watch as Vegeta leaves.

I don't remember what happens next. I felt hot tears burn my face, and I fainted.

When I wake up, I'm in my bed. I make my way down to the kitchen where I see a suitcase in the middle of the room. There's a note on it which reads:

_Woman, my clothes are in this suitcase. I expect them to be packed in one of the guest rooms anywhere but on your floor. I expect three meals a day. Other than that, I will be in the gravity room training. I do not expect to be disturbed. That is all._

* * *

So what do you think? In the next chapter, I'll give the details of the fight. Oh, and if anyone has a villain they like, I'll fit them in here.

R&R please! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Yeah. So this is what happened before the whole Bulma/Vegeta fiasco. Enjoy! And any grammatical errors you see, blame Goten. He failed English, and he keeps distracting me...not that I mind. *evil grin*

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Don't own DBZ, don't sue!

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Swords and Tails_

Pan got there first. "No way! Is that Cell? Didn't my dad kill him?"

Goten replied. "Yeah. He's supposed to be in hell!"

"Well he's not so we better start escorting him back!" Bra flew to Cell who had his back turned to them. She kicked him in the neck and proceeded to punch him all over.

"Bra stop! He's not even paying attention!" Trunks flew to his sister, but Cell beat her to it. He opened his wings and Bra knocked herself against it. Cell started laughing and everyone charged at him. It was no use.

Cell either dodged or knocked them out. Then he laughed. "You kids can't beat me! I'm perfect!" He sent a blast to Marron. She gasped, then frowned and put her hands in front her. A shield appeared and it deflected Cell's blast.

Uub laughed before hitting Cell in the head with his elbow. Cell fell for a moment, but stopped before he reached the ground. "Is that the best you can do?"

Uub smirked. "Believe me, I'm just warming up!"

Pan went to help him. They knocked him back and front like a ball before he stopped and flared his energy. Cell cracked his knuckles and grinned.

Trunks caught Pan before she fell. Pan jumped out of his arms and growled. "Damn that Cell!" She cupped her hands. "KA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEE...HAAAAA!"

Cell took the blast head on. When the smoke cleared, he brushed off the dust.

"No way! It didn't even scratch him!" Bra looked on in amazement, then went after him again.

Cell took all of them and threw them away. Pan landed in the water.

"Dad. Mom. Trunks..." Then she fell asleep.

Pan woke up and almost drowned. She was in a bubble underwater. "Thanks Marron. But where is everyone?"She could feel Trunks' energy. He was fighting Cell...but he was getting weaker. He was losing. Bra and Marron...Uub and Goten. She could barely feel their power. Pan was mad.

She flew out of the water and screamed. She was powering up. Higher than she ever did.

Cell and Trunks stopped in midair and watched a red speck in the distance get bigger and bigger. Trunks laughed. "Alright Pan!"

Cell knocked him in the jaw and went to see what was going on over there.

Pan finally stopped powering up and watched her hands. "No way. What's up with this power? It's amazing! Cell's in for the time of his life. Speaking of the devil himself..."

Cell smirked. "Well I guess we have a test now. It's a shame it has to go."

Pan smirked as well. "I guess we'll just have to see about that."

Cell staggered back. "What. What the hell is that?!"

Pan looked behind her to where Cell was pointing. A brown thing was moving behind her. "Woah! Awesome! I have a tail! I always wanted one of those!"

Cell looked on in horror. Then he went into fighting stance. He flew to Pan to punch her, but she disappeared and kicked him in the back. Cell fell to the ground.

Pan took her swords from thin air. (It surprises me how anime just pull objects from anywhere O_o) "Twin sword fury!" Pan twirled her swords and long slices hit Cell. He got pushed closer to the ground. Pan flew to him and used her swords to cut him into pieces.

"Okay! Let's try this again! KAA...MEEE...HAAA...MEEEE...HAAAA!" Cell turned into tiny ashes. But Pan wasn't rejoicing yet.

She flew off to Trunks first and opened her palm. A small ball of blue light appeared and she put it on Trunks' chest. A few seconds later, he coughed and opened his eyes. Pan hugged him, then flew to the others to heal them as well.

When everyone was okay, Goku's voice appeared. "Hey guys! Congrats! But Pan, don't use your swords too much. They can be lethal if you use them against an opponent. If used too much, you'll get addicted to them and you can die if its not by you every moment. Anyway, congrats again!"

Everyone gave Pan a slap on the back except Trunks, who gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. Then they all left. No one saw the tiny remains of Cell scurry off somewhere.

"So you failed me."

"I'm sorry master." Cell took a step back. "Please. Have mercy."

"Since when was I never merciful? I'm being merciful by letting you see your death! And don't worry. It will be over before you know it." He snapped his fingers.

Cell felt a tiny spark in his stomach. "No! NOOOO!" And he was gone. "It seems Cell has failed me. I trust you won't do the same."

"No master."

* * *

It seems a new villain has entered the game. But who is he? And what does he want?

I'd give scenes, but I'm not DBZ so you'll have to wait till my next update. So what did you think? R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is kinda boring *warning* but I promise to update soon.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_School's Out!_

The usual gang sat in the cafeteria. Pan took a bite out of her hamburger and talked.

"Guys what do you think Trunks is doing now?"

"Well, I'm sure my brother isn't worrying about what you're doing, so stop eating youself up over it."

Pan sighed. "Whatever."

Marron and Uub were feeding each other fries and pizza and Goten just looked at them with a dreamy look on his face. Bra noticed and laughed.

"Hey Goten. Hungry? Isn't it normally a girl who's swooning over a couple?"

Goten faked a sad face. "Well I wouldn't be like that if my woman fed me."

Bra laughed, but she was actually kinda jealous. "And who would that be?"

Goten looked surprised. "Well you, of course!" And he kissed her on the lips.

Pan sighed. "You see? All of you have your mate. It's only natural I miss mine." As Goten put his arm around Bra, girls started to cry and scream. "WHY?!WHY?!"

The bell rang and Pan walked sadly to her class.

"Class, today is the last day of school before your summer vacations."

The whole history class cheered. Pan grinned. "Which is why I want a 100 page book report when you get back."

They groaned. Pan frowned and if looks could kill, the teacher would have died right there in front of them.

The bell rang. "Class, well School dismissed."

A chorus of shouts and clapping went up from the entire school. Only Bra groaned.

"Summer is going to be so boring." And she sank into her seat.

As the entire gang, including Trunks, walked home, they disappeared again.

"Grandpa, next time warn somebody first." Pan's tail wiggled behind her.

"Hey Pan! That's great! You've got a tail!"

"Yeah but it's kinda hard to hide it. It won't stay down."

"But it's not supposed to stay down. It's supposed to go around your waist like this." Goku wrapped her tail around her waist then talked to everyone. "Guys, if you're gonna be ready to fight this evil, you need to be trained. That's why I think that you guys should come together for the summer. Now I've already gone through the trouble of getting a great house with plenty of space to fight and train. It's up to you guys to let your parents come."

"How'd you get a house Dad?"

"I didn't 'get' a house, Goten. A nice couple kindly moved out after claiming it was haunted." Then he giggled to himself.

Everyone was pretty sure they could go...except Bra. "Come on Bra! You need this! Just tell Vegeta it's a school trip or something."

Bra thought for a moment then snapped her fingers. "I got it. But Goku, I gotta ask. Why don't our parents sense when we're fighting?"

"Good question, Bra. I put a sort of sensor shield over your parents. That way, they can't sense any large powers and those kinda stuff."

After Goku said a few more things to them, Bra and Trunks walked home together. Bra smirked to herself.

"I guess this summer won't be so boring after all."

* * *

No fight scenes in this chapter, but I'll put one in the next chapter...maybe. Even though it's boring, I still need villains, people!


	8. Chapter 8

This is it. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been kinda busy. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_Vacation Training School_

Bra had her bags packed and ready to go. Trunks dragged out the last ten bags.

"Bra, do you really need all this stuff?"

"Of course! My motto is: Be prepared for anything."

"Yeah, but a microwave? a mini tv? 50 bathing suits?"

"What is I feel like watching tv? or eating? or bathing? Besides, I'm sure Pan and Marron will need some...and I have a few favorites for them." She winked at her brother who blushed. "Anyway Trunks let's go!"

And she flew off with one handbag, and Trunks' suitcase while Trunks carried her 60 or so suitcases.

They landed in fromt of the house that Goku showed them. "Hey. This place is neat." Bra looked around. "Hello? Anybody here?"

Pan, Marron and Uub all appeared from inside. "Great! You guys made it!"

Goku's spirit came. "All right! Now time for roll call! Pan..."

"Here!"

"Trunks?"

"Here."

"Marron?"

"Yup!"

"Uub?"

"Yes sir!"

"Bra?"

"Yeah."

"And Goten." No sound. "Goten?" Goku looked around. "Hey as anyone seen Goten?"

They all looked around. Bra frowned. "Leave it to him to be late as usual!"

Pan shouted. "Hey! There he is!"

Goten flew down with a huge bag on his back. "Sorry I'm late guys. Mom was packing my lunch."

They all fell. "That's...lunch?"

"Yup! But for today only."

Goku interrupted. "Guys, we have more important things to worry about. But first, you need to decide how you're separating the rooms. There are three rooms and two toilets. Work out who you're sleeping with. The kitchen's pretty much packed, but Saiyans need lots of energy, so I'll be constantly helping from the other side. Your training starts as soon as you finish packing. Meet me in the big field over there." And he left.

They decided that mates should sleep together. There were two beds in each room. Goten and Bra joined their beds and packed their clothes. Uub put his bed next to Marron's, but he didn't join them. Pan put her bed opposite Trunks'. With everyone packed, they all went outside to meet Goku.

"The first thing you need to do is power up to your maximums." They powered up and Goku nodded. "That's good, but not good enough. Try to think of something you hate, like someone killing a person you really care about. Now power up." They almost blew Goku away. "Wow! I see we have something to work with. Guys, you need to learn to control your anger so that it doesn't work against you in battle. But for the time being, you work in shifts against bad guys. You and your mate go alone. If it gets too much, fall back and get the others. We don't want anyone dying, got that?"

They nodded. "Good. I'm hungry! Let's eat!" After everyone stared at Goku, they shrugged and went inside.

That night, Trunks lay awake. "What is Pan's problem? I thought she liked me, but now she's just giving me the cold shoulder."

As Trunks thought, Pan tossed and turned in her bed. Then she quietly sobbed. Trunks made his way over to her and sat on her bed and cuddled her. She kissed him with her eyes closed, so he figured she was dreaming. After laying her down again, she felt the bed. Nothing was there and she started to cry again. Trunks lied down next to her. She turned and rested on his chest "Well Trunks" he told himself. "Looks like you've made yourself another bed to sleep in. Welcome to Vacation Training School." And he fell asleep with his chin on Pan's head.

* * *

Well what do you think. I'll update soon. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, but it might take a while. Writer's block, and a huge storm outside. I just hope lights don't go...Wish me good luck!


	9. Chapter 9

It is soooo windy outside. But I'm alive! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Not so Bad After All_

"Bra can you tell me what's wrong with Pan?"

"What do you mean, bro?"

"Well at one time she's so close to me, then its like she doesn't trust me after. Is it just me or does Pan have something against men?"

"No but she's kinda been like this since she was rape- Oops." Bra held her mouth.

"What?! When?!" Trunks started to power up.

"Calm down bro. That happened since you thought girls had cooties. But if you wanna find out, ask her. I'm done here." Bra walked away from Trunks to. meet Goten, who happened to be in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich.

"Oh Goten you're too kind! How'd you know I was hungry?" Bra took the sandwich from Goten and took a bite, then gave it back to him. Goku appeared.

"Oh good. You guys are already here. It's time for you two to go and fight. Your emeny: Android 17."

"You know, I always thought he was kinda cute."

"Well that's too bad. You're with me now whether you like it or not." Goten smirked.

Bra kissed him. "Don't worry. I like it."

"That's great guys. You love each other. Now get going!"

"Right!" And they flew off.

"Pan why didn't you tell me you were raped?"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Not important. Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"Yes but-"

"But what? Pan I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you could have trusted me enough to tell me your secrets. But I can see I was wrong." Trunks turned away.

"Trunks don't be like this. Please? Trunks. Talk to me."

"Tell me what happened." She hesitated. "Pan...tell me."

"Fine. I will."

_Flashback_

_"Mr. Hositan? You wanted to see me?"_

_"Yes Pan. Please. Have a seat on the desk."_

_"Did I do something wrong sir?"_

_"No Pan. But I just had to tell you. I've been watching you closely. You're a very good student. And beautiful too."_

_"Thank you sir."_

_"Pan...do you...like me?"_

_"I don't understand." Pan didn't like where this was going._

_"There's something I want you to do for me Pan."_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"Could you pull down your pant?"_

_"What?! NO WAY!"_

_He sighed. "I figured that much. I'm sorry I have to do this Pan."_

"And then he. ..raped me."

"Oh my God. Pan I'm so sorry."

Pan started to cry. "Don't be sorry. My dad happened to come to the school. He- he killed the teacher."

Trunks kissed her. "Panny dont cry." He held her as she sobbed into his shirt. Then Goten ran in, his eyes red.

"Guys! 17 has Bra!"

They were following Goten. Trunks frowned.

"How did 17 get my sister? Oh man. If I don't get her back, Dad's gonna kill me!"

"I don't know! As Bra and I flew over there, 17 came to us. He looked at us then smirked and said 'I see something I want.' I had no idea what he meant. Then he just came and knocked me out. By the time I got up, he was gome. And so was Bra."

Pan could sense the tension in the air. She wanted to ease it, but what was there to say? She looked in front, then squinted.

"Hey guys. What's that up ahead?"

Trunks looked. "Hey its Bra! Goten? Goten?" Pan and Trunks looked to where Bra levitated. She was shouting.

"Goten! I'm okay! You can stop kissing me now!" Pan and Trunks looked at each other and laughed. Then they went to join Bra and Goten.

"Hey Bra. How'd you escape 17?"

"I didn't. He let me go." Everybody frowned.

Goten asked, "Why'd he do that?"

Bra shrugged. "I dunno. It went like this:

_Android 17 knocked Goten and he fell down. Hard._

_"Goten!"Bra screamed._

_"Oh don't worry about him." 17 smirked, then hoisted Bra on his shoulder and flew away with her. When he finally set Bra down, he moved his neck in circles. "Well, someone can put up a fight."_

_Bra readied herself. "Yeah and I can put up an even bigger one if I have to!"_

_"Relax!" He walked away from her. "I only want one thing from you."_

_She gulped._

_"And what would that be?"_

_"Your body."_

_She inhaled deeply. "If I do this, will you leave the earth alone?"_

_"Yeah sure, why not?"_

_She eased up from her fighting stance. "Goten I'm so sorry."_

_"Goten? Who's that?"_

_"My boyfriend."_

_"Hmmm..." He walked some more, then waved his wrist and sighed. "You may leave."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't make me change my mind. Leave."_

_She nodded and flew away._

"Wow. 17 did that?" Pan looked on in amazement.

"Yeah. I'm guessing...maybe he's not so bad after all."

Goten yawned. "Well all this drama has made me tired. Let's go home."

Later that night, Pan joined her bed to Trunks' and cuddled in his arms once again.

"Well Pan," she told herself, "Using Bra's words, maybe love isn't so bad after all." And she fell asleep.

"I'd like to join your group."

"Hmmm, and why should I trust you?"

"Because I have complete trust from the X Fighters and I can get all information you want."

"Very well. I suppose you'll make a fine addition to my crew. But just to be on the safe side..."

A purple glob engulfed him. He wasn't expecting this to happen.

"I- I'm sorry, Marron."

She woke up with a jolt and looked at the empty bed next to her. "Uub..." And she cried. He was dead.

* * *

What do you think? I kinda slightly sorta like 17, so I really couldn't let him die.

Anyway, I'm writing the next chapter now, so I should have it up any time between today and two days from now. R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

*Warning* This chapter contains a slight lemon! Nothing serious

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Backstabbers_

"Marron? What's wrong?" Pan and Bra sat on the edge of their best friend's bed.

"It's- it's Uub. He was gone for almost the whole day yesterday and last night he...he..." She couldn't finish. She put her hand to her mouth and tears ran down her cheeks. Pan and Bra looked at each other then looked at Marron. They went to her sides and hugged her.

"Marron, we're so sorry. But how can you tell?"

"We're mates. I just know. I feel weaker and there's a space in my heart..."

The guys came back. They shook their heads. Uub was nowhere to be found.

*Later that night-

"Wow I can't believe Uub would do something like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Think, Goten. Do you really think that Uub's dead?"

Goten looked at Bra. "Well now that you mention it, it does sound kinda fishy."

"Exactly. There must be a reason." Bra put her hand to her chin. "But what?"

Goten yawned. "Bra, come on. We'll worry about this in the morning. Come to bed."

Bra rolled her eyes, then yawned. "I suppose you're right."

She got in the bed where Goten kissed her. Bra giggled and kissed him back. When he deepened the kiss, she moaned. It wasn't too long before she tore his shirt off and felt up his abs.

He was doing his own exploration of her body. His hands went under her shirt and felt her full breasts. He tugged it off and kissed and tugged at her nipples making her moan in pleasure. "Oh _Goten."_

Satisfied with his response, he went lower kissing her flat stomach and delving into her belly button. When he reached her pant, he looked up at her. She nodded that he could continue . He unbuttoned her pant and pulled it off her. He kissed her, and then positioned himself on top of her. Then he stopped.

"You're a virgin?"

Bra glared at him. "And why shouldn't I be?! Is there a problem with me being a virgin?"

"No but I just figured-"

"Whatever Goten." She crossed her arms and closed her legs.

"Oh come on Bra. Please?" He kissed her neck. She giggled.

"Okay. Fine."

Goten whispered in her ear."This is gonna hurt a little bit, but then it'll all be over, okay?" She nodded.

He thrust into her once and kissed the tears that fell down her cheek. He continued in a steady pace until she got accustomed to his size.

After some time she started screaming "Faster, faster."

Pan and Trunks sat up in their room, Trunks with an expression of humor on his face, Pan with an expression of horror. She tried to block her ears, but her Saiyan hearing allowed her to hear every single detail. She looked at Trunks who started to laugh.

"Okay ew! I'm outta here!" And she flew out the window. Trunks flew after her.

When he caught up to her, he put his hands on her waist and kissed her. She kissed back, then sat down on the grass and looked at the stars. Trunks joined her. That's where they fell asleep.

The next morning, Goku greeted them. "Good morning guys! It seems we have some very bonded people. Braaa...Gotennn..."They blushed. Goku eyed them, then looked at everyone else. "Do you know sex makes a bond stronger? Pretty soon, they'll hear each other's thoughts and read each other's minds and everything! Anyway Trunks, Pan. Had fun sleeping under the stars?" They blushed. "Marron, I'm so sorry."

"No problem, Goku. I wasn't much of a fighter, anyway so I think I should just stay here and do what I can."

"Sure Marron? I don't want you feeling cheated out of anything."

"Nah I'm fine! Don't worry bout me! It's just a normal day, and at one point or another, we all deal with backstabbers." And with that, she went to her room.

* * *

Poor Marron. Little does she know she'll play the most important roles in this story. I just hope I can update soon! Storm's over! ^_^^

Paste your document here...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11's here folks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ, but I don't own that part from Tangled, either! Don't own, DON'T SUE!

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Kidnapped_

"Marron, are you sure you don't wanna come to the beach with us?" Trunks pressed a little bit. He didn't like to see Marron so sad.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine! I can take care of myself and, if anything happens, we have our secret signal."

"You mean the three energy flares?" Pan asked. Marron nodded.

"Now go along and have fun. Enjoy the beach!" She pushed them all out the door and went back to her room.

As the gang flew to the beach, Bra sighed. "Guys, something is seriously wrong with Marron. She's never been like this before!"

Goten nodded. "But nothing we do works on her! I swear she spends more time in her room than I do in the kitchen!"

"It's too bad. Like the only voice she'll listen to is Uub. And he isn't even here."

"Pan, as long as she can still fight, I think she'll be okay." Trunks watched around him. "Guys I think we should walk from here. Don't wanna give anyone a heart attack."

They landed and walked to an empty spot on the beach. "Alright!" Bra shouted. "This day is gonna be awesome!"

*Meanwhile back at the house*

"A little spell should do the trick." Marron opened a little spell book Goku got her. Then Goku appeared.

"Marron. You don't really plan on puttng Uub undeer a spell, do you?"

"Technically, I'm not really putting him under a spell if I raise him from the dead."

"Marron, you don't know what you're doing! I'm begging you. Don't do this!"

Marron turned angry and a tiny tear fell down her cheek. "Yes! I do know what I'm doing, Goku! You don't understand what it means to have your mate taken from you. How do you think ChiChi felt?! Do you think she happy every time you died?! You don't know how it feels so I suggest you step off my back and let me do this!"

Goku stepped back, then sighed. "You're right. I don't know how it feels. If I can't stop you, I can only hope you don't get badly hurt at the end of this." And he left.

Marron looked at where Goku stood a second ago and sniffled before turning back to her spell book.

"Okay I hope this does the trick." Marron crossed her legs and levitated. "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine."

Nothing happened. Marron threw the book across the room and fell on her bed crying.

"Marron? Marron, can you hear me?"

"Is that you, Uub?"

"Yeah! I'm not dead, but I was knocked out. Now I'm kidnapped. They have me locked up. You have to come and help me, Marron. Please! You're my mate...you're my only hope. I'm in the Old Harbour Warehouse 10. Please come." His voice was gone.

Marron sat up. "Was that really Uub? Could it have been a trap? Well if it is, I could always find out and maybe destroy the bad guys once and for all."

Marron packed a bag and flew out the window. "Warehouse 10, here I come!"

"So did she buy it?"

"Yes master. She is on her way to Warehouse 10 right now."

"Excellent Uub. You are by far the most efficient person I have. You are now second in command. Now go. We don't want our little to be waiting."

"Of course not master. Thank you."

"Uub? Are you in here?" Marron pushed open the door.

"Marron! Over here! I'm so glad you came!"

"And why wouldn't I?" Marron dropped her bag on the floor and went to free Uub from his shackles. "You are my mate, after all."

"Marron, there's something I gotta tell you."

"What is it?"

"You were right. This is a trap." And he blasted her. The last thing she saw and heard was Uub kneeling down and getting touched on the head. "Very good, Uub."

The last thing she felt was her own hot tears running down her cheeks. Then everything went black.

Trunks splashed Pan and she splashed him back. Then they froze.

"Did you guys feel that?"

"Yeah. Marron's energy almost hit rock bottom!"

"What does it mean?" Goten looked about.

Bra pounced on him. "She's probably working on a new spell. They do that to her sometimes, you know."

Trunks answered her. "But the energy fail isn't coming from the house."

Pan waded over to him. "Bra has a point. If the spell is that strong, I don't think Marron is silly enough to do it in the house."

"Yeah, but-"

"Marron can take care of herself. If her energy isn't up in an hour or so, we go and look for her, okay?"

"I guess you're right." And Trunks splashed Pan with water again.

Marron woke up. "Where- where am I?"

"She's finally awake."

Marron gasped and tried to move. She couldn't. Her hands and legs were held by a kind of lock. "Show yourself!" She growled.

Someone she didn't recognize stepped into the light. "You don't know me. I'm Doctor Myu. I won't hurt you...if you comply."

"What do you want?"

He chuckled. "Nothing much. Just everything you know about your so-called friends."

"And why should I tell you?!"

"Oh we need reasons I see. Well. Not only will I kill you, but I'll hurt your friends as well."

She seethed. "You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that. Uub! Start the torture."

Uub stepped into the light and punched Marron in the jaw. She spat. "Is that the best you can do?"

Uub continued blasting Marron. She got weaker with every blast, but she refused to tell.

"We have a feisty one, don't we? Uub, continue. But this time, don't hold back." Dr Myu stepped back.

Uub shouted as he prepared a punch for Marron. Then she screamed "UUUUUUUBBBBBB!" He froze.

Myu opened his mouth. "Uub, What are you waiting for? ATTACK!" Uub stood there frozen.

"Where am I?"

"We're in your mind, Uub."

"Marron! What are you doing here?"

"Uub. Tell me the truth. Do you really want to kill me?"

Uub turned away. "I must. I have no choice."

"Yes you do Uub! Fight it! Come back to us...to me. We need you." She got closer to Uub with her arms open. "If you open yourself to me, I can help you. Uub, you have to trust- Argh!"

Uub looked around. He was back in the warehouse. "Marron!"

Myu's electric fist was in her stomach and she coughed up blood. She put her head down, then lifted it up. "Okay." She thought. "I've only got this one I'm so... weak. Here goes. One...Two...Three. There. Did it."

"It was nice knowing you Uub." She did her best to smile, but it was bloody. "You want me dead? Here." She tilted her head upwards and her sword came out of her bag. "This... is the only...thing that will kill me. Press the button on the hilt, then hit me in the stomach. I'll be dead... as a doorknob."

Myu laughed. "How noble! Killing yourself for your friends! Not the wisest choice. But if you want to die, I'm not stopping you. Uub! Do the honors!"

Uub battled in himself. "What is her plan? Since when does she want to die?"

"Uub! What are you waiting for? You know what? Never mind! If you want something done, do it yourself!" Myu yanked the sword from the air and pushed the button.

"Nooo!" Uub shouted.

Before Myu could reach Marron, the sword started to glow. "Wha- WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Marron smirked. "And this...is why...I have my... so-called friends. Trunks and Bra snapped Marron's electric chains with their swords and flew her out.

"NOOOO!" Myu's screams died as the warehouse exploded.

"You did good to get yourself out if there, Uub. Myu was dead weight, anyway."

"Thank you master."

"Yessss. But they must learn. Even though they win all battles, it's the war that really counts!"

"Marron, why didn't you call us earlier?" Bra watched as Pan healed their best friend.

"I'm sorry guys. But I really felt I could have brought him back." Marron hung her head.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Marron." Goten put a hand on her back. "We all get that moment when we think we can do something crazy." Goten realized what he said and tried to cover it. "Not that I mean rescuing Uub is crazy; its just-"

"Goten."

"Yes Bra?"

"Shut up."

Marron smiled and squeezed Goten's hand. "Thanks guys." She kissed Trunks on the cheek. "You all are the best." And she hugged Bra and Pan. "I'm sorry for ruining your day at the beach. Let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to-"

"I insist." Marron looked out the window. "The day's not over yet. Let's go back to the beach, then I'm taking you all out to dinner. I'm paying!"

Bra put a hand on Marron's shoulder. "For Trunks and Goten's sake, let's share the cost."

They laughed and headed for the beach. Marron smiled. She had the most awesome friends she could ever want.

* * *

What did you think? R&R please! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm doing this ninja style cuz I'm grounded from electronics. So sorry if this chapter is crappy. There's a lemon.

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Pan and Trunks_

Marron sat in her room reading her spell book. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Marron."

"Oh hey Trunks." She smiled at the cute lavender haired boy in front of her. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Wellllll..." he hesitated. "What do you know about a Saiyan tail?"

Marron smiled and flicked her wrist. A puff of purple smoke went up from her hand.

"Not much. All I know is that their tails are very sensitive. It is a site of heightened sexual activity and twitches when the person is angry or feeling very active at the moment. If pulled or hurt, the person can get very agitated or sexual."

"Sexual, huh?" Trunks touched his chin thoughtfully. "Thanks, Marron!" And he left.

Pan was taking a bath, and was rinsing herself. A body appeared behind her. It was Trunks. She wasn't surprised. After all, they had seen each other naked on numerous occasions. They'd just lie down next to each other on the bed, or cuddle. But never sex. Still, they enjoyed the naked company.

"Can I help you, Trunks?" She turned to watch him as her put his arm around her waist. He kissed her neck.

"I was just wondering if this bathroom was big enough for the both of us." He trapped her lips in a hot kiss. "Hope this works." he thought. He pulled on her tail.

Pan's eyes snapped open and she pulled away from Trunks. "OWWW! What'd you do that for?!" She closed the water with her twitching tail and went to dry herself off. Trunks followed her.

"Come on, Panny. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Like hell you didn't! What's the big idea pulling on my tail?!"

Goku appeared. "Guys its your turn. You're fighting Baby."

"I ain't fighting a baby!"

"Pan don't underestimate him. He's quite strong. And try not to let him scratch you. I gotta go. King Kai just made lunch!" And Goku was gone.

"Pan? Don't you wonder what your grandfather sees on the earth?"

"Not really. I bet he just watches Grandma. Nothing's gonna hurt her while Grandpa's around! Now let's go!" Pan slipped on her favorite clothes (GT minus the bandana) and flew out with Trunks.

On the way there, Pan spoke to Trunks.

"Trunks. Give me your Z Sword!"

"What? But Goku said-"

"I know what he said! But it may be our only hope to win."

Trunks looked at her, then nodded. "I hope you know what you're doing." And he gave her the sword.

"That's Baby?! No way! He's a man!" (Baby as Super Baby Vegeta)

"Come on Pan. We can take him!" Trunks and Pan flew to Baby and started a series of kicks and punches. By the time they were done, they were breathless. Baby laughed like a maniac.

"FOOLS! You can't defeat me!" He raised one hand up. "Destructo Disc!" The blade appeared in his hand and he sent it at them. Pan dodged it. Trunks turned and barely had time to dodge. It cut off a tiny strand of his hair. Trunks watched his hair fall to the ground and he went after it. "My hair..." Trunks' eyes filled with tears at the sight of his hair outside of a mirror.

Pan rolled her eyes. "Trunks, get a hold of yourself. It's just your hair."

Trunks got up. "It's not JUST hair. It's MY hair. And no one, and I mean no one, messes with the hair. Baby! You...do not touch...THE HAIR!" Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan. He flew at Baby and started kicking and punching him. Pan looked on. At first she was confident, but now, she wasn't so sure. Then it dawned on her.

"Trunks! He's just playing with you! Get out of there!"

Baby giggled. "Well surprise surprise. Seems we have a smart one here." Baby barely powered up and all the wounds Trunks gave him disappeared. He giggled again. "Now try this on for size. EYE FLASH!"

"Pan! Where are you? I can't see!"

"Trunks? I can't see anythi- Ow!"

"Pan what's wrong?"

"Something scratched me. I'll be okay! Where's Baby?"

"You called?" He laughed then entered the scratch he gave Pan.

She screamed! "Trunks! He's-" She clutched her head as she staggered around. Trunks' sight came back.

"Pan fight him. Don't let him control you!"

"Get away from me! GO TRUNKS!" She started shaking her head and she fell to the ground.

"PAN!" Trunks flew to her.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Trunks flew away. "As for you, Baby. Get...out...of...my...HEAAADDDD!"

Baby pitched out of her and seethed. Pan was a Super Saiyan. Thanks to her tail, she had a few upgrades. Her hair,which was shoulder length, reached her elbows. Her eyes were green compared to the usual teal colour. Her hair was gold with one streak of black on the side. She looked at herself.

"Well what'd ya know?" She said in a husky voice(think Goku ssj4). Looks like I won't be needing these anymore. Here. Catch." She threw the swords for Trunks, who was hiding behind a stone. He caught them.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Please." She scoffed like Vegeta. A little extra cockiness came with the package. "Like you'd leave me here by myself. You're my mate! Not to mention I can feel your energy."

"Oh yeah. Because we're mates you can feel when I'm around!"

"No fool! You're not concealing your energy! Now get out of here before I kill you myself!"

"Shheesh! You'd think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Trunks mumbled. But he flew away.

"Good. Now it's just you and me Baby!"

"Well let's make sure of that." He sent a Ki blast which hit Trunks in the back. Trunks went down like a dead bird.

"Whn I'm done with you Baby, you're gonna wish you never did that!"

Baby laughed. "Then let's go!" He used his afterimage technique and ran around Pan. She remained stationary. When she moved, she hit the real Baby in the face. All the images disappeared.

Pan smirked. "Is that the best you can do."

Baby growled. "Full Power Energy Blast Volley!" The blasts flew to Pan. She waited till the last moment then moved.

"You're gonna have to move faster than that if you want to beat me."

"AAAH! Revenge Blast!" Pan swatted it away.

"Come on Baby." She cocked her head and opened her arms. "Give me your best shot."

"You won't escape this! Revenge Death Ball!" He held it above his head. "What are you gonna do now? Stay and die! Move and the earth will destroy!" He cackled.

"That won't destroy the earth. But it won't kill me either."

"I've had enough of you! Now DIE EARTHLING!" He sent the blast. Pan sat down. At the last moment she got up and kicked it away from the earth.

"Nice job. That actually stung. Congratulations. You've officially pissed... me... off. My turn."

Pan powered up. "I call on the spirits of my uncle, my father, and my grandfather Goku! Lend me your energies!"

"Huh. That's funny."

"What's wrong Gohan? I feel like my energy...my spirit...it isn't with me. It's somewhere else. I can't describe it."

Videl watched her husband. He wasn't usually wrong, but she couldn't sense anything. She sighed, put her head down, and went back to her cup of tea.

"Hey what's happening?!" Gohan's hands moved as if he was doing a Kamehameha. Videl could do nothing but stare.

The same thing was happening to Goten at their house. "Woah! Cool!"

Goku was stuffing his mouth when it happened. "Oh man! Couldn't this have waited till after?!"

"Baby. This blast has the power to wipe you out forever."

"Not likely. If one cell of mine lives, I'll live!" He cackled.

"I guess we just have to make sure that doesn't happen."

Pan readied herself. "MasenKA...

MEE...

HAAA...

MEEEE...

HAAAAAA!"

The blast destroyed Baby in space. Before Pan could gloat, she flew to Trunks and healed him. When he got up, she turned normal and fainted.

"Great job Pan!"

"Thanks Grandpa. But why did I faint?"

"You used up a lot of energy. It's only natural that you fainted. Well I gotta go Pan. Your friends are gonna keep you company, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Grandpa." Goku walked over to her bed and kissed her on the forehead before flying off.

"Next time, just don't use me while I'm eating." He laughed and disappeared. After talking with her friends, Pan went to take a bath. A body appeared behind her again.

"You okay Panny?"

"I should be asking you that. Is your back alright?"

"Yeah." Trunks rubbed his back, then slipped his arms around Pan's waist and rocking with her.

"Okay." He thought. "Let's try this again."

He gently fondled her tail. When he reached the area that joined to her body, she moaned and turned around to kiss him.

He lifted her up and her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. He adjusted her on him and lowered her on his hard-on.

Outside the bathroom, Bra, Goten and Marron listened to the moans of pleasure and they giggled. Eventually Bra shouted. "Eww guys! Get a room!" There was a thud in the bathroom and they sprawled on the floor laughing.

Trunks rubbed his head. "Oww. I forgot they were out there."

Pan sat on the other side of the bathtub. "Ah screw them!" She looked at the door then spoke again. "Scratch that." She moved closer to Trunks. "Screw me instead." And she attacked his lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Well that's it. I'll try to update soon, but forgive me if I don't. I'm doing this ninja style.

So how was it? Tell me what you think. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it took so long to update. But this chapter is kinda long. It's also very important. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Where Nightmares Abound- Tied at Two Ends_

"So Goten. How's it feel to be turning 19? You'll be older than all of us! Except me, of course!" Trunks playfully hit his best friend on the arm.

"Honestly, not so different." Goten didn't talk much cause it was dinner time and he was too busy stuffing his mouth with food as usual.

"Goten have manners!" Bra hit Goten in the back of his head just as he was going to take fortieths.

"Come on Bra! I'm a growing boy now! I need food!"

Bra sighed and gave him the pot of spaghetti.

"Guys maybe we should turn in early tonight. We don't know what's gonna hapoen tomorrow."

"Pan's right." Trunks got up, stretched, and took her hand. "Good night everyone." And they went up to their room.

Marron giggled. "Goten, When you're done stuffing your face, you guys are on dish duty." She yawned. "I am tired. Good night guys." And she went to bed. When the dishes were washed, Bra and Goten went to bed too.

"Yes. Sleep little ones." Nocturn cooed into his glass ball.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Nocturn glared at him. "Of course. Plague them with their worst nightmares, they'll never wake up! It's like one of those dreams where you wanna wake up, but you can't. In this case, they won't. Here. Take a look for yourself." He threw the ball for Uub and his master. "See my world. Where nightmares abound."

"Goten. Goten, wake up."

"Where am I?"

"This is your dream. I'm your guardian angel."

"Oh. You look like Bra."

"Huh?"

"It's a compliment. It means you're cute."

"Oh thank you." She giggled. "Anyway, I came with a message." She leaned in closer. "There is no food left in the world."

"What?! NOOOOOO!"

Bra walked around. "What kind of a place is this?"

Her mother and father stood in front of her embraced. Vegeta spoke to her.

"Bra, your mother and I are getting married. And I'm growing back my moustache. And you look like a troll. Here. Use your mother's credit card and buy yourself some face products or something. And a mirror." Then tgey laughed and walked away.

Bra stood there shocked speechless. "Daddy?" He was already gone talking and laughing with Bulma. She heard her name and "ugly". Tears threatened to fall and she flew away from them.

She landed at a little pond and looked at her reflection in the water. "He wasn't lying. I am ugly!" And she cried herself to sleep right there.

"This place looks cool. Hello? Anybody here?" Trunks looked around him and decided the place was deserted. Then in front of him a person appeared.

"Panny? Is that you?" He flew to her but the closer he got, the farther away she was.

"Trunks! Trunks help me!"

"Pan!" The ground opened beneath her and started to swallow her up. "Trunks!"

"Pan! NOOOO!"

"This place looks awfully familiar..." Pan sat down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. "But where? when?"

"Pan...Pan" a sing-song voice called to her.

"No..." Pan shot up from the grass.

"I see you remember me, Pan. You always were my favorite student."

"Leave me alone! What do you want?!"

"Pan. You know I love you. I never meant to hurt you."

She couldn't take it anymore. "Get away from me!" And she flew off.

"Pan, Pan, Pan. No matter where you go...I'll always find you."

"No one will ever love you Marron. I know I don't."

Marron was running away from the voices, but her tears blinded her. She tripped and fell. All her past boyfriends, any and every one she ever loved...Uub.

"Is there a problem Marron? Have you realized that no one could ever love you? It's not your fault. Oh wait...yes it is!" He laughed.

Uub appeared and kicked her and spat on her. "I can't believe we ever dated. I deserved WAY better than you. Poor Marron. She never love, never will be loved."

Marron sobbed loudly as they continued their verbal assault on her."

"Well it seems your plan was a success."

Nocturn smirked. "Of course it was. Now if you'll excuse me," he yawned, "I have some beauty sleep to get." Nocturn left the room.

"This can't be happening!" Goten was at his home. He looked in the fridge. Nothing. The cupboards. Nothing. "I don't worry. I have a secret stash of food." He laughed like a maniac, then ran up to his room and looked under his bed. It was clean and empty.

"NOOO! Whar did I do to deserve this?!" He crawled on his hands and legs to his guardian angel. "Please! Please! I'm gonna die of starvation in this dry and desolate land! I'm too young to die! I'm only 19! It's my birthday tomorrow!" He tugged on her robe, but she looked on as if she were completely unphased by this. Goten straightened up. "Wait! This is a dream. I can just dream myself some food!" He closed his eyes. "Okay. Hamburgers. Cake. Cheeseburgers. Fried chicken." All the images in his head made him hungrier and his mouth started to water. When he opened his eyes, the place looked emptier than ever.

"Why didn't it work?"

She laughed at him. "It never would. However, I... have a solution."

"Bra. Bra please wake up."

Bra rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Goten? Goten! Where are you?"

"Honestly, I'm not really here. I'm just a figment of your imagination. But I'm here to help you."

"Please! Whoever you are! Let any pther girl I know be in that hole! But not Pan! Anyone but Pan!"

The tears ran down Trunks' face as he heard a voice.

"Trunks. What is it that you want? Let me know."

He turned to come face to face with Marron. "Marron!" Trunks ran and hugged her. "Am I happy to see you! Please! Use your magic and get Pan out of there!" He started to hold Marron's hand and pull her to where Pan was. Marron let go of his hand and shook her head.

"I can't save her, Trunks. Only you can do that."

"How?! I can't."

"Yes you can Trunks. But..." she hesitated.

"But what?" Trunks pressed. She looked at him. "It's gonna require...sacrifice."

"It looks as if it's working."

Uub looked at his master, then walked over to the glass ball. "Marron..."

"Surely you can't still have feelings for that girl!"

Uub didn't answer. He went back to looking at the ball.

"What? WHAT?! I'll do anything!"

"Okay. Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Kiss me."

"No way! I have a mate!" Goten looked at her angrily.

"Not even for this?" She pulled a huge ham and cheese burger and showed it to Goten. He started to cry. "Don't do this to me! Please!"

She looked at him. "You know what I said. Now do it... ir your want to live." She smirked.

"Forgive me Bra." And he kissed her.

She shook her head and sighed. "Ah Goten. Food will be the death of you yet. But anyway, here you go." She threw the food at Goten. He ate it all in one gulp.

"Congratulations Goten. You got over your fear of there being nothing to eat. Remember there'll always be at least one thing in the world. You have learnt an important lesson. Do what you must to survive. Now leave this place."

All around Goten was smoke. Then he woke up.

"What a dream! Bra. Bra?" She was still asleep.

"Make peace."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. Stop using your mother for her money. She did nothing wrong to you. You have no reason to hate her."

"Then why'd she have to hurt my dad like that?! He loved her!"

"That's no reason for you to hate her. If anything they look happy to me." He pointed to where Vegeta and Bulma were laughing and talking. "Not to mention, if you forgive her, you'll be prettier too."

"So I'm ugly?"

"You're actually the prettiest thing I've ever seen."

Bra blushed. "Well if it's the only thing..." She sighed. "I forgive my mom. And I think it's okay if she and Dad get married."

He nodded. "That's good. But I'm not the one you need to tell that." They looked again and a wedding was taking place. He looked at Bra again. "Go. You can do it." Then he kissed her on the lips.

She sighed abd walked over to them. When she reached, everyone looked at her. She cleared her throat.

"Ahem! Mom...Dad, I just wanted you guys to know that I'm okay with you two getting married again. I love you guys." Bulma and Vegeta embraced their daughter and continued the ceremony.

As Bra looked on, Goten touched her shoulder. "It's time to go."

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"You did what you had to do. You came to forgive and forget. And you must remember this as you leave. Goodbye!"

Goten stood away from her and watched as purple flames engulfed her. She woke up and saw Goten looking at her in concern.

"Goten!" She pulled him down on her and kissed him.

"I missed you too. But we have a problem. The others...they won't wake up!"

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes. If you love Pan, you'll let her go."

"But-"

"Trunks." She held his face. "You've got to do it. Stop fighting. Look at what's in front on you, not what's behind." She let him go and he looked at Pan.

"No."

"What?"

"No! I won't leave Pan! Even if I have to die with her, I won't leave her!"

Marron sighed, then smiled. "You may have your wish." She snapped her fingers and Pan was panting for air on the ground. Trunks ran to her.

"Congratulations Trunks. You have passed the test. You have learnt to love till death. Keep that promise, no matter who. Now go! Go and meet her!"

Trunks woke up. He saw Goten, Bra and Marron. "Pan!" He looked at her. She was still asleep.

"Guys how can we get her to wake up?!" Trunks panicked as he looked at their faces. Bra put her hand on her chin like she normally did when she was thinking. "Hold on. Those were all nightmares we had. So Pan must be having the same thing! Everyone think. What is terrible enough to give Pan a terrible nightmare?"

Trunks snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He kissed Pan on the lips, then held her hand and fell asleep.

"Pan darling."

"Get away from me!" Pan was flying top speed away from the voice that haunted her. Then a new voice appeared.

"Panny. Let me in."

"Trunks?" She looked around frantically. "Trunks where are you?!"

"I'm in your head, but you have to let me into your mind. Just close your eyes and imagine me."

She did it then felt strong arms hold her. It was Trunks. She sobbed into his shoulder and he patted down her hair. When she finally stopped he looked at her.

"Pan, this isn't like you. You're the strongest, prettiest, best girl I know. You can't let this man control your life!"

She sniffed and nodded, then Trunks kissed her.

"Pan, don't tell me you love him more than me." The voice laughed and Pan held on to Trunks. Trunks looked up.

"Whoever you are, leave Pan alone!"

The voice laughed. "You don't tell me what to do!"

Trunks seethed. Pan whimpered then stood tall. "No one makes me afraid! And no one tells me what to do!" She powered up. Then the voice spoke again.

"Hmmm. Well as much as it pains me, I have to say good job. You have passed the test of fear. I suppose I must let you and your...boyfriend go. Leave me."

As they were engulfed in flames, Pan moved closer to Trunks. They woke up.

"Guys! You're back!" Bra grinned at her brother and best friend.

"Yeah." Pan shivered as she held her knees to her chest. "That nightmare..."

"What's wrong?"

It was so real." She looked at her friends. "I don't think he's dead."

"What do you mean Panny? You saw your dad kill him."

"Yeah but..." An air of creepy silence passed in the room. Then Goten spoke.

"Hey come on guys! It's my birthday and I command all of you to celebrate it!" They laughed as they ran downstairs.

"Argh you fool!" Uub's master threw the glass ball to the floor and watched as it broke. "If your plan was so foolproof, why are they still awake?!"

"I never said it was foolproof. This should teach you a lesson. Don't trust the bad guys."

"AHHHH!" He shot a blast at Nocturn. "Fool! That should teach you to mess with me!"

The gang sat around telling their stories of how they got out. Bra already said hers, so it was Goten's turn.

"So I'm here starving to death and all my guardian angel wants is for me to kiss her!"

They all laughed. "So you kissed another girl, Goten? For that you're not getting your birthday gift." She brought out a large ham and cheese burger and Goten's eyes opened wide.

"Do you know what this means, Bra?"

"If I say yes, I'm lying."

"You're my guardian angel!" He pounced on her and kissed her while trying to take the burger. She laughed and gave it to him, then led him up to their room. "Now for the second part of your surprise..." Everyone else shook their head. Those two weren't gonna leave the bedroom anytime soon. Trunks went to get some more chips and Marron followed him.

"Hey Marron. Can I help you with anything? "

"Well no but...ii figured it's only fair I told you about my nightmare."

_*Flashback*_

_While all the boys continued kicking her around, one voice rang out. "I care." She looked up. All of them parted for one boy to pass through. It was Trunks. "Marron, rise above these boys. You're beautiful. You just gotta believe it." He helped her up and walked away from them. As they moved, she threw a boy down. "Marron, you have learned self-confidence. Rise above the negative and learn to believe that you are beautiful. Now go." He squeezed her shoulders. As she was about to run and thank him, she woke up._

"Trunks I think this means one thing."

"What?" He did not like where this was going.

"I think...I...like you Trunks." She kissed him. Trunks' eyes widened then he gently pushed her away from him. He walked back to Pan and they went up to their room.

Pan fell asleep easily. Trunks tossed and turned. Sure Marron was good-looking...fun to be around. But did he really like her? He didn't know. He finally fell asleep with an arm around Pan's waist. As for where his nightmares abounded, he was tied at two ends.

* * *

Sorry it was so long, but this chapter determines a lot of the rest of the story. I should have the next few chapters up soon. And it wouldn't hurt(well not me anyway) if you'd drop a review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_Thank me later_

"Oh Dende. I can't believe vacation's over already." Bra stretched lazily as Goten rubbed more sunscreen on her back. They were all at the beach relaxing.

"Yeah. Between training and beating bad guys, there's been almost no time for school work!" Marron yawned and sat on her beach chair.

"I know right. It makes me feel like I'm forgetting something..." Pan opened her eyes wide. "OH NO! My report! The Fossil"s gonna murder me!"

"Whoa Pan! Take it easy! Who's the fossil?" Pan didn't hear Trunks. She was too busy putting on her clothes.

Bra sighed. "The Fossil is Pan's history teacher. Apparently he told them to bring in an essay and Pan didn't do it."

"Its not just that! If I don't do it, I won't graduate!" Pan finally got her clothes on and ran off the beach. When she was far enough, she flew back to the house.

"Shouldn't we help her or something?" Goten felt his niece's energy go into the house.

"Goten honey, I don't wanna rain on your parade, but none of us know the first thing on History!"

"Oh yeah! We don't!"

As Bra shook her head at Goten, Trunks had an idea. "But my mother knows about history..."

Trunks walked away from the beach. "Hey guys I'll catch you at the house okay?" He flew to the house as well.

"Het Pan, out of pure curiosity, what is your essay on?" She told him, he nodded and left.

"Hello Mom?"

"Hey Trunks! What's up? When are you coming back? I miss you."

"Me too Mom. Hey listen. Did you do history in high school?"

Yup! I must say that was one of the toughest subjects I ever did."

"How fast could you get something done and have it brought here?"

"It depends but I should say one or two hours... before nightfall for the most."

"Great! Then in that case I need a favour from you..."

"Welcome back to school, class. Before we continue our lesson, I must do one thing."

"Please say ask about summer. Please say-"

"I must pick up your essays." Everyone groaned and Pan almost cried.

"Now let me remind you that two-thirds of whether or not you graduate is determined from this paper. If it is even one word short, congratulations. You spend yet another year with me. Whoop-dee-doo." He started to pick them up.

Pan sighed and opened her bag. The first thing she saw was a note.

_You can thank me later. Love the one you love the most._

She rolled her eyes and kissed the essay.

"You seem very emotionally attached to that paper, Miss Son."

"Sorry sir. I just hope lots of work was put into this thing." He looked at her questioningly, then sauntered off to some other miserable child. "Thanks Trunks."

_-No problem sweetie.-_

Pan looked around her. "Who said that?"

_-Who else. I'm speaking to your mind so don't let others know.-_

"Okay. So did you do my essay for me?"

_-Nah. That was my mother. She's pretty smart.-_

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but class is starting. I'll talk to you later."

_-You'll talk to me a lot sooner than you think Panny...-_

Pan made her way to their usual table at lunch when she stopped in her tracks. "No way..."

A certain lavender haired boy sat laughing at the table. "Well someone looks surprised."

"What are you doing here Trunks? Don't you go to another school? Did you guys know about this?"

"When you know all the right people, you can go anywhere. As for these three, they don't know anything about this."

While they talked, they didn't notice someone was watching them.

"Hey Nicole, who's the new guy? He's hot."

Nicole, a cheerleader looked at her friend. "He's hot alright, but he looks taken! You better step off Michelle."

Michelle flipped her black hair off her shoulder. "Watch me." She stood up and straightened out her cheerleading skirt.

"Well hey there. I think you're in the wrong place. I'm Michelle and I came to escort you and Goten to your rightful places at the popular table."

Bra and Pan just ate their lunch and Marron looked on with a smirk. Trunks looked up at Michelle.

"Oh hi. You must be the neighborhood slut I heard so much about. Can you let me and my girlfriend eat in peace?"

"What? YOU just called ME a slut?" A chorus of "oooohs" went up from the cafeteria.

Trunks stood up and shook his head. "Come walk with me." Michelle shot Pan a look of triumph. She had Trunks. People looked at Pan like "You gonna take that?" Pan just ate.

Trunks walked Michelle back to her table and sat her down. She figured he was going to sit down too. He shook his head. "No. But I want you to leave me and my friends alone. If you ever make another move on me or Goten again, I will call you a lot more words than slut." He left.

Nicole watched her friend. "I take it that didn't go so well."

"Just shut up, okay?!" Michelle ran out of the cafeteria.

The bell rang. "Well I gotta get to class. Bye everyone!"

"Wait Marron. I'm coming with you. Bye baby." Pan kissed Trunks on the lips, then went to her next class with Marron.

"Well I should go too. Bye sis, Goten." Trunks left.

"I gotta go to Biology now, but I'll see you later Goten." Bra kissed Goten and left. Goten had a free period so he decided to go and get more lunch.

A battered Goten walked through the halls. "Bra..." She had biology so she'd be focused on that alone.

He continued staggering to the biology lab. When he reached, he knocked softly on the closed door. The teacher opened it and almost screamed and fainted at the bruised boy in front of her.

He dragged himself into the lab. "Bra..." and he fell unconscious.

Bra shot up from her stool. "GOTEN!"

* * *

*cliffhanger*What is the meaning of this? Will Goten be okay? I'll update soon. R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm kinda getting a writer's block so sorry if this chapter seems kinda dead.

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_Purple Fire_

"Miss can I bring Goten to the hospital please?"

"Uh, yes. Go on." Some girls were crying and when Bra left, the teacher fainted.

Bra was flying with an unconscious Goten in her arms. She texted Pan.

_Pan come to the house as soon as you can._

Pan got the message and asked the teacher if she could leave. As soon as she got out of the room, she instant transmissioned herself to the house. "Bra? What's wrong?"

"Pan come to the room!" Bra's voice was frantic.

Pan went up there. She saw her uncle on the bed and Bra trying to stop the bleeding. "Goten!" She ran to him and healed him, but he didn't wake up.

"Pan why didn't it work?"

"I don't know, but I'll stay here and check on him. You should go back to school."

Bra looked at her. "I am NOT leaving Goten."

Pan watched her best friend. If she said no, heaven and hell couldn't change her mind. She nodded. "Okay."

School was over. Marron had gone to visit her parents and Trunks went to the house. He met Bra in the kitchen.

"Hey sis. Why'd you guys come to the house so fast?"

"It's Goten." She led him up to the room where Pan was coming out. She shook her head.

"He's still not waking up. He's alive, but..." She sighed. Bra ran into the room leaving Pan and Trunks outside. She hugged Trunks. "I'm afraid he won't wake up."

He squeezed her and hugged her tighter. "Don't worry. You did what you could. He's gonna be okay but you gotta believe."

"He's my uncle."

"And he's my best friend. So he'll be okay. Okay?"

She nodded and let go. "Okay." She kissed him and went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hey Grandpa. Where ya been?"

"I'm sorry but King Kai had a huge feast and it would've been impolite if I didn't show up." He laughed and then turned serious. "So how's Goten?"

Pan shook her head. "Not good. And because he can't wake up, we can't find out who did this to him."

"You don't say...Where's Bra?" Pan brought Goku to Bra. "Bra, can't you look into Goten's mind?"

"What do you mean, Goku?"

"You're his mate so you should have access to all his thoughts and recent memories."

"Okay." Bra closed her eyes. "I see...okay. He was walking...something...is that a woman? ...attacked him from behind. He turned around to fight, but she or it kept knocking him. A lot of blood...He came to the school...He called me...And that's it." She opened her eyes again.

"You said a woman?"

Bra nodded. "I think so. There was a lot of hair. Oh and it had a kind of circle in its forehead."

Goku snapped his fingers. "Oceanus Shenron."

"Ocea- who's that?" Pan looked at her grandfather.

"Oceanus Shenron. She's an evil Shenron who gets her power from the negative energy from the Dragon Balls. Speaking about, she's in the city now. Pan, call Trunks."

"No." They looked at Bra. "If anyone's getting a crack at this sea woman, it's me. No one hurts my Goten and gets away with it!"

Pan understood and she nodded. "I'm coming with you." And they left.

"So this is the woman who thinks she can get away with hurting my boyfriend."

She laughed. "I hurt who I want. And if you mean that really cute boy from earlier, you should be glad all I did was hurt him. Cause I had some much more fun ideas..." She licked her lips and smiled.

Pan seethed. "What did you do to my uncle? Why won't he wake up?"

"I really did nothing bad to him. Just a simple spell. As long as I'm alive, he's asleep!"

Bra was really angry. "You are NOT walking out of here alive! You hurt my boyfriend, THIS MEANS WAR!"

Bra powered up so much that she began to change. Her hair became deep purple and reached her waist. Her eyes matched her hair colour. Her power was off the charts. Around her was a purple fire.

"Bra that's so cool!" Pan looked at her friend. Bra flexed her muscles.

"Yes it is, isn't it?" She looked at Oceanus. "Now do you really think you can win? Pan. Power up."

Pan turned to Super Saiyan and they both flew towards Oceanus. She spread her arms. "Thunder shock!" Bra and Pan stopped moving. "I suggest you stay like that. If you move one inch, I'll shock you to the ground!"

"Bra..."Pan moved her arm and instantly got shocked. She fell to the ground.

"Pan!" She turned to Oceaus. "You'll pay for that!" She disappeared.

"Hey where'd she go?" Oceanus looked around her.

"Right here." Bra kicked her in the neck causing her to fly down. The lightning disappeared.

Oceanus wiped the blue blood coming down her mouth. "Smart. But not smart enough."

They continued to punch each other until both of them were fairly tired.

Oceanus panted. "You're not half bad. You're almost my equal. And I'm the second strongest Shenron."

Bra glared at her. "Don't EVER compare me to you! Twilight grenade!" Purple blasts went from Bra's hand and knocked Oceanus into the sea. "Hey. I like that...twilight. Okay. Let's try this again." She extended her middle and index fingers. "Twilight beam!"

It took Oceanus in the chest. "That won't stop me!" she screamed. "Thunder shock!"

Bra smirked and crossed her arms. "Haven't you learnt to never use the same move twice? Oh well. Makes it easier for me I guess." She flew to Oceanus dodging all the lightning and punched her in the stomach, then twisted her fist. "Twilight tornado!"

Oceanus felt nothing at first, then started feeling herself twirl. She found herself twirling away faster and faster from Bra.

"Now for my final move." She cupped her hands in front her. "Twilight cannon!" A big purple blast laced with lightning went from Bra's hand and hit Oceanus dead on.

Her ashy remains fell into the sea.

The wind pushed against Bra gently. "Second strongest? So who's the first?..."

She lost her trail of thought as she went to help Pan. When they got home Goku gave her a senzu bean. Goten was awake and starving.

"Well Bra, you've got that new power I was telling you about. How's it feel?"

"Honestly, it feels pretty awesome." She turned to Goten."How's my baby doing?"

He looked up from his food and kissed Bra. When she started eating his food, he cried.

"But Goku, she said something about second strongest. Do you know who's the first?"

"Honestly Bra, no one comes to mind. There is Broly, but he's not a Shenron. So nope! No one."

"Hmmm." But Bra left it at that and continued eating Goten's meal.

Meanwhile, Marron was working on a plan...

* * *

So what did ya think? Updates soon!


	16. Chapter 16

So here it is once again. I'm writing as it comes to me, so I'll update when I can. ENJOY! :D

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_Families_

The next day at school, everyone was surprised to see Goten alive and well after his miserable state the day before. In the cafeteria, people kept trying to find out where was this miracle hospital.

When they finally shook off the "press", they sat down at their usual table and Trunks pulled out a camera. He took a picture of Pan then shouted. "Hey look! I got a picture of an angel!"

Pan looked and blushed. "Be quiet Trunks."

He took a picture of them together and then said, "Now I've got a picture of the cutest couple ever."

"Not cuter than us." Goten took the camera and took a picture of him and Bra.

Marron sighed and got up. "I think I'm gonna get some fresh air. Don't wait up for me this afternoon. I'm going to my parents first." And she left.

"Speaking about, I haven't seen Mom and Dad in so long. Hey Goten. Why don't we go later? I'm sure Grandma would love to see us again."

"Sure. We'll go later, Pan."

"Bra, don't you wanna see Mom and Dad again too?"

"I guess Trunks. But later. So it's settled. We all go home today?" Everyone nodded. After school, they all went their separate ways.

"Hi Mom! Hi Grandma!" Pan landed and walked into the house.

"Pan?! Where's my granddaughter?!" Chichi ran down the steps and hugged Pan.

"Grandma...you're choking me."

"Shut up and let me hug you!" She finally let go and looked at Pan. "You've grown so much. You were just a tiny termite the last time I saw you! But now..." She couldn't continue.

"Hi Pan! How's my favorite daughter?" Videl came down the stairs.

Pan stuck out her tongue. "I'm you only daughter." She hugged Videl. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at work."

"Hello?" Goten walked through the front door and Chichi almost killed him.

"My children never come and visit me again!" Chichi cried. Pan giggled.

"We'd love to stay longer, but we gotta go. We just dropped by to say hi."

"Can't you stay longer?"

"Sorry Mom. But anytime we can we'll stay for dinner." Pan started flying away with Goten. "Tell Dad I said hi, okay?!" And they flew off.

"Hello? Mom? Dad? Anyone here?"

"Dad's probably in the training room. I'll go get him." Bra walked off to the training room.

"Trunks? Is that you?" Bulma walked out of the lab with her hair in a mess. "It is you!" She ran to her son and hugged him.

"Hi Mom. What's up?"

"Oh just working. How's school coming along?"

"It's great! Where's Dad?"

"Eh he's in the training room. He's being a lot more approachable these days since...well, you know. But I have a bone to pick with you, young man. You don't do history. What's the point of a history project?"

"It was just for a friend Mom."

"Hmph. You seem pretty close to this friend of yours. Remember Trunks. I'm your mother. You can tell me any thing." She squeezed her son's shoulder then went back into the lab. She came out again. "Trunks where's your sister?"

"Did someone call for me?" Bra stood in the door with her father then walked over to them. "Hi Mom." She hugged a stunned Bulma.

"Either something really strange happened while they were gone, or this isn't Bra. Anyway, I ain't complaining." Bulma smiled. "So are you guys staying for dinner?"

"Nah. We really gotta get back to trai-uh, studying." Trunks looked at his dad. "Hey Dad."

Vegeta nodded at his son and smirked. "If we are on the topic of dinner, I'll take mine in the room. I'm going to shower." He left them there.

"Ah that Vegeta." Bulma shook her head. "Ever since he moved in, he just loves food in bed. And not just any bed." She snickered and Trunks and Bra gagged.

"Too much info Mom. Way too much!" They laughed.

"So Mom. Are you and Dad getting married again?" Trunks and Bulma looked at Bra.

"It's up to your father, Bra." She sighed. "But whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh nothing. Well we gotta go. DADDY?! I'M GOING!"

Vegeta closed the water twice then continued bathing. Bra smiled. "It's our little secret language. Well, bye Mom." Bra flew off.

Trunks kissed his mother on the cheek and said goodbye, then followed his sister.

"Hmmm. No one's here yet." Marron landed on the grass. "Shoulda stayed home longer. Oh well." She sighed and walked in.

Goku appeared in the kitchen. "Hey Marron."

"Oh hi Uncle Goku." Marron smiled sweetly at him.

"Uncle? Are you feeling okay, Marron?"

"Yes, but our families are so close, you may as well be my uncle. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No no. It's okay."

She smiled again. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"If you wanted to break it off with your mate, can you?"

Goku frowned. "Why do you wanna know that?"

"Well it makes no sense staying with someone who's never coming back. I just think it'd be better if Uub and I weren't mates."

Goku stopped frowning. "Well if you really think you must, you'd have to ensure that both people want to split up. That's the one and only time that the two people become one."

Marron frowned, then smiled again. "Okay! Thank you!" She hugged Goku and walked to her room.

"Now what could she be up to? And what did I come for?..." Goku sighed. "Oh well." He disappeared again.

"Hey guys we're back!" Trunks and Bra walked into the house. Marron greeted them.

"Oh hey guys. Pan and Goten aren't back yet. But when they come, I have an idea for a Friday night out."

"Oh really? What is it?" Bra looked at her expectantly.

"A new bar's opening up. Well it's not exactly a bar, it's just a place where guys hang out and stuff. I was thinking we could just go check it out. If it gets too hot, we'll leave."

Trunks rubbed his chin. "Hmmmm. I guess. I mean, while we're still young, we should enjoy it. Right?"

Bra smiled. "I guess. Besides," she flashed her credit cards. "These babies got me some new clothes." Trunks rolled his eyes and went to pick out something to wear.

When Pan and Goten arrived, they put their stuff together and left the house.

* * *

This is it...for now. I'm gonna try to update soon so bear with me. R&R PLEASE!


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is kinda short, but enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 17_

_Party Rockers-Mates Apart_

"Well, here we are." Marron opened the door and ushered her friends inside. Pan wore a orange vest and black skinny jeans while Bra chose a red shirt which cut off at her belly button and blue skinny jeans. Marron wore a purple knee length dress. Goten wore a plain white shirt and grey skinny jeans. Trunks wore a black jacket, a white vest and black skinny jeans. The place was filled with party rocking teenagers who were bumping bodies and drinking the night away.

Trunks stretched. "Now this is my kinda place!" He whispered something to Pan, then took a picture of them. Then he took off his jacket, held Pan's hand and led her on the dance floor.

Marron looked around her. Bra and Goten were already gone. Then she heard a whoop and saw Bra up in the air. She and Goten and Pan and Trunks were dancing and everyone was watching them.

When they were done, everyone clapped and cheered, and they sat down. Bra fanned herself next to Pan.

"That was fun. But I won't do it again. I'm gonna go get some fresh air with Goten. Don't bother looking for us. We'll meet you back at the house." And they went outside.

Marron moved closer to where Pan and Trunks were. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks, okay?" Pan nodded and Trunks left.

_"This is working out better than I thought!"_

Marron went into the bathroom and fixed herself up in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked out. A boy greeted her.

"Well hey there cutie. Why don't you and I have a dance?"

Marron pushed him away. "No thank you. But I have a friend who may want a dance. She's over there." Marron pointed at Pan.

"Eh no. I want to dance with you."

"Dance...with...Pan." He froze and his eyes turned white before going back to their normal blue. He walked over to Pan.

"Whoa. I did that? Cool!" Marron made her way over to Trunks who was at the bar. "Hi Trunks."

"Oh hey Marron. I'm just taking these drinks over to Pan. Can you help me?" He handed her a Coke as he balanced the rest of his sandwiches and chips in his tray.

"It looks like Pan's getting her own drink." Marron pointed to where Pan was engaging in a lip battle with a guy. Then she heard a crash. Trunks had dropped everything in his hand and his eyes were starting to fill with tears. He turned and walked out of the bar, so he didn't see when Pan pushed the boy away and shouted his name. Marron walked after him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Trunks, but I had to show you. She had her eyes on him since we entered this place." She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to hug him. Pan ran outside and came up to them. "Trunks..."

"Leave me alone! I have nothing more to say to you. I come here intending to have a good time with my girlfriend and all she wants is to rub herself all up on another man!"

"What? Trunks that's not true!"

"So you weren't kissing that boy in there?"

"No! He kissed me!"

"And you didn't stop him." He spat out, then grabbed Marron's hand. "Come on, Marron. We're done here." And they left Pan with words to defend herself dying on her lips.

"Trunks are you sure you wanna do this?" Goku looked at him with all seriousness. Trunks nodded. "Pan? Are you okay with this?"

Pan looked at Marron and Trunks and turned her head. "He can do what he wants." And she walked out.

"Okay guys. You know what to do."

Marron kissed Trunks so happily that she didn't even realize that Trunks didn't really kiss her back. But it didn't matter. Now they were mates.

* * *

In the next chapter, we'll see what Marron's greed will do to all of them. I'll try to update soon. R&R please!


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter wasn't supposed to happen, but I figured it would fit in perfectly for the next chapters. Enjoy! And theres a tiny rape scene in this chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 18_

_He's back- Phantom_

It was the Saturday after Marron and Trunks mated. Everyone was going home to have lunch with my parents. Everyone but Pan.

"Come on Pan. Videl and Gohan want to see you again. And what about Grandma? It would break her heart if you didn't come!" Goten tried everything, but Pan remained headstrong.

"Sorry. No can do. If Mom, Dad and Grandma see me in this state, I won't leave home again! Besides I have a few new moves I wanna try."

"Okay Pan. I'll tell them you said hello." Goten left.

"I really wish you'd come." Bra hugged her best friend and tried one last time. "You SURE you don't wanna come?"

"Nothing's changing my mind Bra. Now go on." Pan puhed Bra out the door. Marron and Trunks didn't even try to stop her. Marron said bye and Trunks nodded his head. Pan was home alone.

Pan walked out of the house and into the field. She powered up and started knocking things. When all the trees and stones were in little splinters, she screamed and powered up even more. She took out her swords and started swiping at air.

Goku appeared. "Pan. Stop doing this to yourself. Trunks isn't worth it."

When he said that, Pan started to cry. "But I loved him! How could he do this?!"

"Oh Pan." Goku held out his arms and his granddaughter ran into them. He hugged her tight. "Now listen. Eventually you'll get over it and maybe you'll even fall in love again! But don't kill yourself over Trunks. It's not worth it."

Pan started to cry again. Goku wiped her tears and looked at her. "Pan, you're an amazing girl. And I'm not just telling you that because you're my granddaughter. But right now, you're hurting your own family because they really wanted to see you. So are you going home?" Pan nodded slowly. "Good." Goku kissed her on the forehead and disappeared.

Pan levitated slowly, then started home. On the way, something told her to walk since she was in no rush to get home. When she landed, a voice called her. "Pan..."

"Oh no. Not again. Leave me alone! You're not real!"

"Actually..." He walked out of the bushes. "I'm quite real."

Pan should have moved, but she was rooted to the spot. "Come on, girl. Get the hell outta here!" But she couldn't move. He flew to her and gave her a punch in the get. Pan bent foward. "Yup. He's real. And he's back." And she was down for the count.

Goten was in the bathroom on his phone. "Bra? Trunks? Guys, did you feel that?"

"Yeah!" Bra answered. "Pan was just off the charts and now she's just off! How did that happen? "Trunks say something!"

"What is there to say?" And Goten heard his footsteps as he walked away.

"Bra what are we gonna do?"

"About who? Pan or Trunks?"

"Both. And Pan isn't even answering her phone!"

Bra sighed. "I don't know honey. I just don't know. But do you think you could go out to look for Pan? I'm on lockdown for lunch."

"I'm in the same boat as you. Mom says she'll tie me down if she thinks I'm getting out of this!"

"At least Chichi's an excellent cook!" They laughed and got off the phone after deciding to search for Pan after lunch.

"Hey! Where am I?!" Pan searched around frantically. She was tied to a bed.

"You're finally awake Sleeping Beauty." He touched her cheek and she turned her face. He sighed and walked to a window. "This is my house."

"You're supposed to be dead. I saw you get killed!"

"I thought I was dead too. But after your father blasted me, I fell out the window. Since we were on the third floor, I had certified my death already. But a man, Dr. Gero or something, he landed me safely on the ground. He told me to be quiet and he flew behind the building." He turned to Pan. "That's why you looked out the window and saw me, but I was gone when you came for my body. Dr. Gero took me away and gave me a new body. So right now, I'm more metal than anything!"

"You won't get away with this. I stopped you once, I can do it again!"

He laughed. "It is my understanding that you stopped me by your father and that purple haired boy." He looked around. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't see them anywhere." He smirked at Pan. "Meaning you're mine to do what I want."

"Think again! I can just raise my power and they'll be here!"

He laughed. "You're just full of jokes!" He walked over to the bed and tapped her wrist. "Ki Concealer and Reducer. We realized how your blond friend escaped and we can't have that twice." He bit her neck and kissed her.

"Come on Pan. Don't tell me you prefer that boy to me." Pan looked at him like he was crazy. He was old with whatever grey strands of thinning hair on his balding head. His skin was pale and some of his teeth were gone.

Of course I love Trunks more than you!"

He scoffed. "Trunks. What kind of a name is that? You've been missing out Pan." He kissed her neck and continued down to her buttoned blouse. He unbuttoned it and looked at her breasts appreciatively. "I see we need to...catch up." Despite Pan's protests, he sucked her breasts and continued down to her centre. He positioned himself on top of her and thrust inside. The tears that were threatening to pour came down.

"You're not a virgin Pan. So why are you crying?" He continued and when he finally came, he got off her and went to get a cup of tea. Pan sat in the room and cried. "Oh man."

"Pan! Pan!" Bra and Goten were flying around the house. Then Bra stopped. "Goten. I'm scared."

He flew back to her and hugged her. "So am I. But we've gotta be strong. If it was one of us, Pan wouldn't give up!"

"I know. But what if shes-"

"Don't speak like that! Pan knows how to handle herself. We just gotta keep searching. "

Bra nodded. "Okay." And they flew off looking for her.

Meanwhile on the ground, Trunks and Marron looked for anything that may give away a clue. Where Pan got abducted, Trunks picked up her phone and opened it. "298 missed calls?" He called back the number.

Goten's phone rang. "Hey it's Pan!" He answered the call. "Pan?!"

"No. It's Trunks. We found Pan's phone, but I think you might wanna see this."

Pan got raped several times in several different ways. Each time she withdrew herself so she didn't feel it. Then he spoke to her.

"You know, Pan? You no longer make this fun. I'm done with you."

She wondered. What was he going to do to her? "Are you going to kill me?"

"What? Heavens no!" He untied her from the bed and tied her hands behind her back. He led her outside and closed the door. "I'll just leave you here. If your friends save you, good for you! If they don't, I guess you'll just freeze to death!" He laughed then walked back inside before taking a bag and flying off. "Tata Pan." And he left her. The blood left from his whip was starting to dry on her skin. "Guys...please...help." She tried to take of the Ki Concealer. It didn't work. She managed to untie herself, and she staggered a little before falling.

"Guys she's over here!" And Pan heard nothing more.

"Pan are you sure you're okay?" Bra sat on her best friend's bed.

"You heard what my grandpa said. Just a little rest and I'll be good as new!" Pan smiled at Bra.

Bra nodded hesitantly then left the room.

Pan watched her go, then yawned and fell asleep. In her dreams, she heard two voices.

The first one was a female. "I am soooo sorry Pan. If only..." and the voice left after a few sobs.

Further down in her dream, she heard a male voice. "Panny, I feel terrible. It's my fault. But I can't do anything..." The voice got muffled, then came clear again. "I'll always love you Panny. Forgive me." And the voice exited her dreams like a phantom.

* * *

So this is it! Tell me watcha think! ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

For the first half of this chapter, we'll be listening to Bra's P.O.V. In the second half, I'm speaking. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 19_

_Bra's Suspicions- The Lone Ranger_

"Pan are you SURE you don't wanna come to the carnival with us? You've been waiting for forever to go!" Goten looked at his niece with concern. He's such a darling.

"I said I didn't wanna go, so I don't wanna go." Pan turned away from us. Damn, that girl is so stubborn sometimes.

"Sheesh! You'd think it was Marron all over again!" I look at Marron to see her reaction at my statement. She pales. Excellent. She knows something.

"Ummm, I'll meet you guys at the carnival, okay?" Marron flies out the front door. Detective Bra Briefs is on the case.

"I think I'll go with Marron. See you there guys." I leave.

Marron is in my sight. For a while she seems to get faster, but who does she think she's dealing with? I barely power up, and before she knows it, I'm in front of her.

"Okay Marron. Spill."

She backs up in the air. "What are you talking about?"

I narrow my eyes at her. "You may not know this, but we Saiyans have acute senses, especially smell. And at this point, I smell a rat." She seems scared. "Did I mention that we smell fear? Cause you're reeking of it."

She mutters something under her breath and tells me what happened while me and Goten were gone at the party. When she's done, I frown and close my eyes. God, she is such a bitch.

"Give me one reason. Just one, why I shouldn't kill you where you stand. You almost got Pan killed!"

She stands tall. "Now what would Trunks think if you killed me? And what about Goten? Not to mention, Trunks is now my mate. I'm part witch. Before you could even lay a finger on me, I can say a spell so that he dies once I'm dead. Do you really want to be responsible for your brother's death?" She looks so smug, I wanna make her go from blond to bald in one swift pull.

"Fine. But Pan almost got killed because of you. So remember this." I move closer to her. "If you EVER do anything to hurt Pan or my brother, I will personally separate your skin from your bones in the most painful way possible."

I breeze past her. "I don't know about Pan, but you just lost a best friend." I start flying to the carnival when Marron calls me back.

"Bra wait!" I turn to look at her.

"You won't... tell them, will you?"

I sigh. "This is your mess Marron. I have no part in it, but I suggest you fix this soon. You almost got Pan killed. How greedy can you get? How bitchy can you be? But I'm no part of this."

"I don't really feel like going to the carnival."

_So someone actually has a conscience, eh?_

"Okay Marron. Let's go home."

We meet Goten and Trunks on their way to meet us. We tell them about the change in plans and we all head home.

We meet Pan lying on the couch watching the blank tv. Goten sat next to her and turns it on.

He grins. "So what's on tv today?"

Pan looks at him with a bored expression on her face. "I thought you were going to the carnival...?" Sge raises a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah but we chose to spend the day with you instead." I shake my head and nudge Trunks. "Talk to her."

He looks at me like I'm crazy, and I give him my killer Vegeta glare. He walks off. Cause no one can stand MY glare.

I turn to Pan. "Sorry Goten keeps bothering you. We're going now." I grab his arm and pull him off the couch.

He starts to protest. "Oh come on Bra! You said we were staying home!" I look at him and all other protests die on his lips.

As we walk out, we meet Marron. I raise an eyebrow at her, then walk past. She puts her head down.

Goten and I walk into the forest by the house. When I think we're far enough, I stop and sit down in the grass. Goten sits opposite me so that his knees touch mine. He looks at me.

"So what are we doing here Bra?"

"Something's gonna happen in the house. We're innocent so I suggest we stay here."

He looks at me and grins mischievously.

"Goten…? What are you thinking?"

He puts a hand on my leg and rubs up and down. "You know Bra...you pulled me away from the house where I was all comfy. So now you owe me."

I roll my eyes. "What do you want?"

He moves in closer and breathes it on my lips. "You."

Soon enough I'm on the ground with him on top of me giving me butterfly kisses down my neck. Oh my God he's amazing. I could never give up Goten for anything cause he gives me just what I- Oh my God!

"Goten, I don't know what you're doing to me but don't stop. Just don't-" Oh yeah. That's good.

And we leave them there.

Back at the house after Bra pushed Trunks, he went up to Pan.

"Uh hey Pan."

She looked at him with all indifference. "Hey." And she turned back to the blank tv. He sat down next to her.

"So um...what's up?"

She kept her gaze fixed on the tv. "I'm no different from when you left."

He wondered what she meant by left, but didn't bother asking. "Listen. Why don't we go outside and do some training or something?"

"Why?"

"Cause we haven't done anything as friends lately and we need to get stronger."

She studied his face and got up. "Okay. Let's go." She went outside and he followed.

As they fought each other, Marron looked through her room window. "Man. You'd swear they wanted to kill each other. Those blows..."

And she was sort of right. Pan and Trunks had somee anger they needed to release and they took it out on each other. Then Marron moved from the window.

Some time later, things started to slow down before finally just freezing.

When they came to, Pan looked at herself. "Hey Trunks do you feel that?"

"Are you talking about the pain or the increased amout of strength I just felt?"

"Both."

"Then yes I feel it." Trunks looked at Pan. "Panny, I don't know why, but I really wanna kiss you right now. Can I?"

Pan looked at him. "Trunks, normally I would've told you something by now, but yes. Kiss me."

He flew to her slowly and kissed her on the mouth. At first it was soft, but then it got more intense until both of them were panting. Pan laughed hopelessly. "Oh Dende. My body's so sore, I can hardly move." She fell to the ground. Trunks fell after her. "Panny?" He moved a strand of hair from her face and she turned to look at him. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

She looked to the sky as she pondered. "No I don't think you have."

"Well I love you."

She turned to him and kissed him. "I love you too."

Later that night while they were eating dinner, Marron announced that she would no longer be with them as part of the X Fighters. Despite their protests, she left.

"Guys. I really gotta do this. If you knew what I did... Besides I think I'll be pretty good as a cheerleader! I just won't sit next to you guys anymore..."

Everyone looked around. There was no one else left to stop her. They let her go.

"Marron wait!" Bra ran up to her. "I just wanted you to know...you're a great best friend." She hugged Marron and went back to Goten.

When Marron finished packing her bags, they saw her off to Master Roshi's place. She gave her final hugs and kisses and they flew back home. Marron went into the house and closed the door.

"Marron? Is that you?"

She sighed. "Yeah Mom! Its me." As she went up to her parents' room, the thought formed in the middle of her mind.

_"I am now a Lone Ranger."_

* * *

I know I left a few stuff out, but it'll all be explained in the next chapter. So how was it? Reviews are welcome!


	20. Chapter 19(b)

I'm calling this chapter 19(b) because Chapter 20s are supposed to be memorable. And I have a pretty nice chapter coming up next(I hope). So enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 19(b)_

_Restore_

Hi. Marron here. I'm just sitting in my bed at my home... doing nothing. But it's my own fault. Here. Let me tell you the story.

Yada yada yada everyone knows about my mind control and Trunks being my mate. I thought I was the happiest girl alive! Until that week.

So yeah Trunks was my mate, but he seemed so miserable. As if...he didn't wanna be with me. But I brushed it off my shoulder.

Then there was the problem of mating. Nothing I did worked! I degraded myself to wearing the skimpiest clothes I could find to build an attraction, but nothing. I actually got him drunk enough to get him in bed with me, but then he says, "No Pan. Maybe some other time." And he fell asleep.

And that wasn't the only Pan related incident! Sometimes, if I wasn't there, I'd swear he'd walked straight into Pan's room as if it was still his own. And the night that Pan got raped, I stayed up all night listening to him say her name over and over again. How much can a mate take?!

Then Bra entered the picture from there. Flashback time!

I flew to the carnival by myself. Bra was getting a bit too close for comfort with her remarks about me and Pan.

Then I felt her flying behind me. I muttered a speed spell and I got a bit faster. But that didn't stop her.

I forgot that she's the fastest on our team. Then I saw her in front me.

"Okay Marron. Spill."

"What do you mean?" If she doesn't know anything, best I acted innocent.

"You know something about what's going on with Pan and Trunks. I wanna know."

Huh. So much for innocent. I may as well tell her. So first I mutter a little confidence spell. But of course, I left out the part where I kinda gave Trunks to extra edge to be my mate. She seems mad.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

I opened my mouth but closed it. Just who the hell did she think she is?! So I told her I could kill them. And I think I could...if I found a spell for it.

_Why would you kill Trunks?_

That was dumb conscience. It always loved to show itself in tough situations.

But then Bra called me a bitch. I would've told her something, but she was right.

_Restore..._

Stupid conscience! It's been saying this since I stole- I mean, relieved Pan of Trunks. Right. I'm fooling myself.

When we reached back home, I lingered outside a while. When I finally mustered the courage to go in, Bra and Goten were leaving. I put my head down so I wouldn't see her face. When I walked into the living room, I saw Pan and Trunks on the couch.

Normally I'd be jealous, but something panged in me.

_That's the way it should be._

Dumb conscience! Anyway I sneaked up to my room and looked out the window. Pan and Trunks were fighting in the air. They were so weak… weaker than before. But they hit each other so hard…Dende! If I don't do something, they're gonna kill each other!

_Restore._

I turned my face and looked to the wall. I had pictures of me and Uub, Bra and Goten, Pan and Trunks, and me and Trunks. Trunks looked so happy in his pictures with Pan. In his picture with me, he smiled but his eyes told a different story. He looked so sad. I walked away from the window, took the picture of Pan and Trunks at the bar, and sat on the bed looking through my spellbook. Bingo!

I levitated and recited the spell.

_Wish upon a star, take me this far,_

_I'm beating a race, take me to this place._

I pointed at their picture, then everything started slowing down. Then I was no longer in my bed.

I looked around. I was at the bar. Good thing I was already dressed to go out. I was wearing a baby blue shirt and white shorts. Anyway, who cares what I'm wearing?

I looked around. Pan was sitting down fanning herself, and Trunks was making his way over to the drinks. That meant I was in the bathroom.

I squeezed my way through all those teenagers and reached the bathroom breathless. What was I thinking to suggest coming here?! I opened the bathroom door and I see my younger self in the mirror checking her hair.

Man I am cute in that dress. Is that why Trunks doesn't like me? Because I'm cute? Pan and Bra are THE sexiest divas I know…and I'm just cute. I pushed the idea in the back of my head.

I tapped myself on the shoulder. She turned around and wrinkled her nose.

"Omg! You look so much like me! Are you my doppelganger?"

…Wow. Was I always this dense? Anyway I talk to myself.

"Marron, I'm you from the future. Well, not really 'the future' cause it's only been a week.

"Oh okay. Does my plan work? Is Trunks mine?!" Her eyes lit up.

"That's just it. The plan did work. So I came to tell you DO NOT go through with the plan."

She moved back, frowned and crossed her arms. "How do I know you're me? I don't think I'd say something like that."

"I am you."

"Prove it. Tell me something that only I would know."

"Okay. Uub's full name is..." I told her.

"All you'd have to do is go into the school records to get that."

"Fine!" I racked my brain. Aha! "Uub has a birthmark of a tiny hand just above his left butt cheek. Only me and his parents know that."

She thinks. "Okay, fine. You're me. So why should I give up the plan?"

I tell her about all the Pan/ Trunks incidents and finally show her the two pictures. "Compare them. You really don't want Trunks to be sad. Do you?"

She looked at me with tears. "But I love him."

I put a hand on her shoulders and sighed. "No we don't."

"But my dream…"

"Was something Trunks would say to any friend. But we love Uub. Always have, always will." I said that more to myself than her.

"Okay. So what am I gonna do here? It's not like I can conjure up Uub or any boy to dance with."

"Maybe you won't have to. When you go outside, a boy's gonna ask you to dance with him. You must dance with him." I look at her. "Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

She nodded, then went outside. I waited two minutes, then went out. She was dancing with the boy and seemed to be having a good time.

My work was done. I walked outside the building and took out my spellbook.

_Back to a place, front to a time,_

_I'm going home, To the home that is mine._

I opened my eyes. I was back home. Time travel must take a lot of energy cause I'm wiped out. But that only makes things right in one timeline. So I muttered the little restoration spell I know.

_Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shime_

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what was once mine._

When I looked outside, I saw Trunks embrace Pan and kiss her. And for the first time since Trunks left, I've actually felt happy.

_You helped to restore._

Yeah yeah whatever.

Later at dinner, I announced that I would be leaving them to join the cheerleaders. Pan protested, but if she knew, she'd be the first person to kick me out the door.

They finally let me go and Bra told me I was her best friend. She winked.

As I went home, they escorted me and said their final goodbyes. That was the end of X Fighters for me.

So here I am now. I must talk to them in school, but other than that cheerleading practice has kept me pretty busy. Maybe someday I'll tell them what actually happened, but what they don't know won't kill them, right?

* * *

The next chapter's gonna be up soon...I hope.


	21. Chapter 20

Now THIS is Chapter 20. I just wanna say I would've never gotten this far if it wasn't for you guys. But I really must thank the following people for their reviews (names are in alphabetic order) :

gotenxbulla

wittykittylizzie.

You guys are great and thanks for reviewing. At the end of this thing, all my reviewers are gonna get special mention so REVIEW! For all who have read, I say thank you. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 20_

_Anniversary Gifts_

"Pan I think something's wrong with Goten." Bra's eyes moved side to side looking around nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Pan watched her friend.

"He's so...different now."

"Different …"

Bra nodded. "He barely stays in the house anymore. And he kisses me on the cheek before running off."

Pan shrugged. "Maybe he's busy a lot. I mean, exams are coming up in a few weeks. He could be studying. Or maybe he got a job...?"

Bra shook off her suggestions. "I didn't finish yet. Two days ago, on Saturday, I asked Goten if he wanted breakfast before he ran off and he said…he wasn't hungry." She almost cried.

Pan opened her eyes wide. "He said that?!" Bra nodded. "Those actual words came out of his mouth?"

"Pan I'm not deaf." Bra put a hand on her hip.

"Whatever. Wow, this is serious." She put a hand on her chin and wondered out loud. "Maybe he's sick…No that gives him an excuse to eat more…Listen Bra, I gotta get to my next class in two minutes. I'll check it out and tell you what I find, okay?" She hugged her friend and raced to her Literature class.

Bra leaned back in her seat in the coffee shop and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh Goten. What's wrong with you…?" And she ordered another cup of coffee.

The rest of the week went by pretty normally for Bra, until Friday came.

"Bra I think I have a reason for Goten's weird behavior. In two more weeks it's our anniversary! Don't you see?"

Bra nodded slowly at Pan before saying no. Pan rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know my uncle. He has had many, MANY girlfriends before you. But he has NEVER had a one year anniversary with them."

Bra looked at her friend. "No way! Really?"

Pan nodded and Bra sat down in the class. "Wow."

At that point, Michelle entered the class. "Hey girls."

Pan and Bra looked at each other. Michelle never spoke to them…unless she wanted something.

"Can we help you Michelle?" Pan put a hand on her hips.

"Well, we had some openings for cheerleaders and I wanted to know if you'd be interested." She smiled at them.

Bra chuckled sarcastically. "What's the catch? You ain't this nice to people."

"There's no catch. But, as you know, everyone must sacrifice something. Time, money… endless possibilities. But in your case, I'll make an exception." She looked at them in the eyes. "Boyfriends gotta go…or come to me." She licked her lips. Everyone wanted to be a cheerleader, but only the chosen few got called. If there was something Michelle wanted, that person got the green light as a cheerleader…once she got it of course. And right now, she wanted Trunks and Goten.

Pan kept her cool as she spoke. "Go fuck yourself. Why the hell would we give you our boyfriends?!"

Michelle staggered back. Once hearing cheerleader, most people threw themselves at her feet! She exhaled and tried again. "Are you sure that's your final answer?"

Bra crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "You heard us, bitch. Now get the fuck outta here before we make you regret it." She glared at Michelle as she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked out the class.

When she disappeared down the hall, Pan huffed. "Who does she think she is?!"

Bra looked at her with a calm face. "Easy girl. She just thinks she can get what she wants. She a spoiled brat, almost worse than Marron."

"Marron? What do you mean?"

"Huh? Marron? Who put her in this?" Bra avoided Pan's eyes.

"Bra...spill." Pan fixed her friend a steely gaze.

Bra sighed and finally spoke about how Marron had taken Trunks, then made it right in the end. When she finished, she sighed. "Sorry girl. I figured you should've known."

Pan listened with her face serious and showing little emotion. When it was over she sighed. "Well it's done and dead now. I should get to class now.

Bra watched her friend. "Wow. No big out burst?"

"Why should I? I mean, she did what was right, didn't she? No point reviving something dead. I'm going now. Bye!"

Bra looked at her leave. "Yeah. Bye." The next day, Bra ran to Pan who was listening to music in her room. "Pan I have evidence!"

Pan unplugged her headphones. "Evidence for what?"

"Goten. Listen to this." She pulled out a recorder and pressed play.

_"Hey Trunks I'm gonna go clean out that house you recommended. It was pretty big, but Ms Nosi seemed pretty glad her junk's finally gonna go. She'd do it herself but she's so old she can't even bend!"_

_They laughed. "Oh come on Goten! She's only 30 or 40 something. And she can bend. It's just been a long time since she ever cleared out the old house."_

_"Hey all the better for me."_

_"Maybe you could always do a blowjob in her yard. The neighbor's so old he can't help a bit. Not to mention, I heard she had a daughter. If the daughter has a house herself…"_

_"It means more money for me!" They high fived each other and Goten left._

Pan squinted into the distance. "Were you really spying on them?!"

"No! I wired Goten so that I could know what he was up to."

Pan looked at her friend. "Shouldn't you trust Goten enough not to do that?"

"I do but…" Bra dropped it. "Didn't you hear that? He said blowjob! He's dating an older woman!" Bra started to sob and Pan put an arm around her.

"Hey come on. I'm sure it's not what it looks like. Maybe…"She couldn't think of anything and only hugged a miserable Bra.

The days went by quickly and Bra kept the secret to herself. She didn't want Goten to know that she knew his secret. Finally the anniversary was here.

"Morning Bra." Goten kissed her on the lips. "Happy anniversary. I wish I could stay, but I have a class first thing this morning. I'll make it up to you by making dinner, okay?" He bathed, put on some clothes, and ran out.

Bra sighed. He was lying. There was no school today. Bra felt miserable. _He probably went to his older woman._

"Oh well." She sighed and made her to the bathroom to bathe. She heard Pan and Trunks giving each other an early anniversary gift in bed.

Later on, Pan told Bra that he brought her breakfast in bed. Bra sighed. She thought Goten loved her. How wrong she was.

When Goten came back home, it was after 5. He told Pan and Bra to stay in the room until dinner was ready. Pan giggled as she ushered a miserable Bra into the room.

"Okay Bra. As much as it may be hurting you, don't be so down. You haven't even asked Goten yet! And don't forget. It's me and Trunks' anniversary too, so cheer up."

Bra nodded and looked beyond Pan's shoulder. Marron had been there earlier and she gave them statues of little Cupids to put on their dressing tables. She would've stayed but she figured it would be a burden for a third wheel at an anniversary. Bra turned back to Pan and smiled. "Betcha ten bucks the kitchen's in a total mess."

Pan pondered. "Make it five and we got a deal."

Bra went to bed five bucks richer that night. The kitchen was a mess. Smoke was on the ceiling, the oven was open and scarred beyond recognition, the pots and pans were burned beyond recovery, and Trunks and Goten were red in the face yelling at each other.

"What do you mean you can't cook?! It should run in the family! Chichi's an excellent cook!"

"Oh yeah? Well why don't yoi just hire my mom to cook dinner for us?! I'm sure she'd LOVE to cook for us, mister 'I can do anything' scientist!"

Pan cleared her throat and as they watched her, she and Bra burst into laughter.

"Just when I think my darling Trnks can do anything, he can't cook! So how did I get breakfast?"

Trunks twiddled with his fingers. "Ummm, 24-hour serving?"

Pan and Bra died on the floor laughing. When they finally got up, Bra wiped her tears. "Whoo! Well since our stove and oven is gone, I think we better order from a restaurant."

"Already said and done, sis." Trunks walked out of the room on his iPhone and called a well known restaurant. Before they could open their mouth, the food was already at their door.

Dinner went on in silence till the end. Then everyone said it was delicious.

Goten cleared his throat. "Bra, there's something I have to tell you."

"I already know, Goten."

"Oh man! You do?! Who told you?!" He looked at Trunks who shook his head. Pan spoke up.

"Goten she knows you were cheating on her with an older woman. She heard you and Trunks talking about it." She made them listen to the tape.

When it finished, Goten looked at Bra. "Did you really think this meant..." She nodded. "Shit, Bra." He murmured. He walked over to her, pulled her up from her seat and hugged her tightly. "I would never EVER cheat on you, especially not with an old lady!"

"But the house...and the blowjob..."

"I was working. And the blowjob as in leaves. Her neighbor's tree is blowing them into her yard and she couldn't do anything because she has a bad hip."

"But the day you weren't hungry..."

"I was planning to enter a food eating contest and I wanted to win. I had to get the money, so every spare minute I had I worked."

"If you wanted money, why didn't you just ask me?"

"I couldn't ask for money to give you your gift."

Bra looked up at him as he spoke. "Bra, since I knew you, I loved you. I never knew if you would have felt the same way so I kept quiet. When we first mated, I couldn't believe I actually kissed you. And now here we are." He got down on one knee. "Bra, I'm not rich, and you're worth way more than I or anyone else could buy but..." he fished in his pocket and produced a small box. "I can't imagine life without you and I want to spend every moment I can with you." He opened the box and produced a diamond ring. "All I really want to say is...I love you." He slipped the ring on her finger and stood up. She ran into his arms and kissed him.

Pan looked on and smiled when she heard a cough behind her. "I do believe that my own mate deserves something. I am, I admit, richer than Goten, but I got you something I knew you'd like. Ever since I met you, I knew you were special. When we mated, you made me feel complete. No other girl I ever knew made me feel that way. I love you, Panny. Now close your eyes."

Pan did as she was told and felt something warm and cold touch her neck. When she looked down, she had a silver chain with a heart pendant on it.

Trunks kissed her shoulder. "You'll get your ring later."

When she opened the pendant, it had a picture of her and Trunks and the other side wrote "Cutest Couple Ever".

"I love it Trunks." She kissed him. "I love you."

With the girls in their arms, Trunks and Goten smiled at each other. Then Trunks pulled out his camera. Goten did the same. On it had proof that odd jobs were not all Goten and Trunks did. They even worked in a strip club and they had pictures of each other. They were gonna show them to the girls, but that would mean risking the question WHY were they in the club. So they would delete the pictures… tomorrow.

Bra looked down. "I didn't even get you a gift." Goten smiled at her.

"Don't worry. Me and Trunks did some shopping. And voila." He pulled out two sets of lingerie and threw one to Trunks. "This could be your gift to me." Bra laughed as she pulled Goten upstairs. Trunks and Pan were downstairs alone. They sat down.

"Pan I am so sorry for what I did to you with Marron."

"Trunks don't worry. It's water under the bridge. Besides. It wasn't your fault. I knew Marron liked you since that nightmare fiasco. Not oly did I hear everything, I smelled her all over you." She went on to tell Trunks about what Bra told her about Marron.

He didn't take it so well. "What?! How could she do that? When I-"

"Trunks." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Its already done. She did the right thing so let it go."

He looked at her. "Panny, you're a great person. You didn't deserve that and I promise I'll make it up to you."

She winked. "Tell me something I don't know."

He kisssed heer then whispered on her lips. "I haven't gotten my gift yet."

She pulled him to their room unbuttoning his shirt as they went. "Then let's go." She kicked the door to their room as. they went inside. And as it locked, we all know what happened then.

-A/N: It would be nice if it ended here right? WRONG. On with the SHOW!-

After Bra and Goten had their fill of sex, they went downstairs to watch a late night movie. Goten put his head in Bra's lap and stroked her leg while she stroked his hair. He talked to her mind.

_-We are gonna be so happy together when we get married.-_

_-Of course. As soon as you tell my father.-_

_-Oh yeah. Your father. What's his name again? Radish…turnip…I'm sure it had something to do with a veggie or a vegetable…-_

She laughed. _-No honey. It's VEGETA.-_

_-Oh yeah.-_

He continued stroking her leg. Then he stopped. Bra felt Goten's fingers freeze and as she watched him, she saw that all color drained from him.

He shot up from Bra's lap. "VEGETA?! BRA YOUR FATHER'S GONNA MURDER ME!"

"Calm down Goten. He won't murder you."

"Riiight. Then a few years from now, it'll be 'Hey what happened to Goten? I dunno. Nobody ever heard from him again."

Bra laughed. "Fine then Goten. I'll talk to him. You'll live."

Goten settled back into Bra's lap and they spoke in their minds again. At one point, Bra threw Goten on the couch and jumped him.

"If you don't take me up to our bed, I'm taking you right now, right here."

Goten flew Bra up to their room and this time, they didn't come down.

* * *

Well that's all folks. R&R please!


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry it took so long to update. I'm gonna try to do the next one as soon as possible. Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 21_

_Careful What You Wish For- Power Out_

"I am so tired of doing this!" Pan walked into the house. "In the middle of my class, I gotta go and stop Cooler from destroying the whole earth!" She tried to calm her messy hair. Trunks came in after her.

"Hey I was there too and it was not nice. Sometimes I really wish I could just be normal again! It's so much work!"

He plopped down on the couch. Goku came in.

"Hey great work guys!"

"Yeah yeah Goku. But it's not easy. You guys are lucky you don't have to do this. I haven't taken two steps with my friends since this week started! Can't we take a break?"

"Guys take it easy. Trunks, be careful what you wish for. This is good training. It teaches you strength. Perseverance. Patience."

"But Grandpa. It's so hard!" Pan whined then fell back into the couch.

"Guys I wanna tell you-"

"Hello? Trunks? Pan? I'm back." Bra walked into the living room and threw 7 books at Pan. "Here. The rest of your lessons." Bra ran a hand threw her hair and sat on the armrest of the couch.

"Thanks Bra. You're an angel." While they talked, things were happening on Uub's side.

"Well hey there. I got a plan for you…Master."

Uub's master snorted. "What is your name?"

He smirked and tipped his cap. "They call me Android 13."

"Hmmm? And what is this plan of yours?"

Android 13 smiled.

A week later, the gang was eating dinner. Suddenly, they felt something pull at them. They looked at each other, then at themselves.

"Ow!" Pan rubbed her chest. "Did anyone else feel that?"

"No I don't think I di- Ow!" Trunks rubbed his elbow. "Its like something is pulling me from me."

He was right. Eventually as pain seared through their bodies, they were separated in half: their human half and their Saiyan half. Then their Saiyan half turned into little balls and flew up out of house.

"Hey!" Bra ran outside and looked up on the air. Android 13 laughed.

"You all ain't getting these babies back any time soon!"

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" Goten flew up to Android 13 only to fall down. "Hey! I can't fly!"

Android 13 laughed again. "It seems we have a genius here! I've done what I came to do. Now sayonara suckers!" He flew off and all they could do was watch him.

Goku appeared. "Guys, we have a problem. What that android had, that was your Saiyan half."

"Meaning?" Pan looked at him.

"Meaning all the things you could do like fly and send ki blasts, its gone."

"But where?"

Goku shook his head. "I don't know yet, but when I do, I'll give you guys the info."

They looked at each other then looked at themselves. Then Trunks spoke up.

"Hey guys! Could this be what we've always wanted? To be normal? Think about it! No more chasing the bad guys. We get to just hang out like normal people." He laughed.

"I guess that's how it's gonna be for a while." Goku gave a slight nod and left.

They looked at where Goku's body was a while ago, then looked at each other with the same question on their mind: _Is this how it's gonna be? Normal?_

"Excellent work 13."

He bowed. "I only do excellent."

"You deserve a promotion." He looked at Uub. "Uub, you're no longer second-in-command."

"What?!"

"You heard me. 13 is now your head. I expect you to listen to him as you would to me." And he left.

Android 13 smirked. "Guess that's how it is little man. Now move over. There's a new chief in charge."

Weeks passed andthe gang was just normal. At first it took some getting used to. Once, Trunks sat in class and saw a woman getting dragged into an alley. He was about to raise his hand to get an excuse to save her, when he remembered. "Oh yeah. No powers."

Pan was going to fly home and fell. "Ow. No powers suck."

In school, some guys were trying to move a fridge to the gym. Goten watched them. "Stand back guys. I'm gonna do this with one hand." He struggled until he fell backwards. As the guys walked away, they muttered to one another. "Who's he think he's impressing? A bunch of girls? Think he's gay?…He's got a girlfriend, but it could be a cover-up…"

And Goten would've heard if he had his Saiyan hearing. Instead he sighed to himself. "I forgot. No powers."

And so the weeks went by and they got used to it. Trunks sat in class and saw a man getting beat up. "Let the police handle it."

But then they started to complain. "Bra, if your brother keeps it up in bed, we're gonna have to get him some Viagra!" Pan grimaced over a cup of coffee. Up in their room, Goten lied on the bed. "Damn Trunks! Your sister is like a horse! No matter what, she keeps coming back for more!" They shook their heads.

Then Goku appeared one day while they were at home eating dinner. "Guys we got a lead."

Pan stood up. "You have our powers, Grandpa?"

"No. But we got a lead on 13. I think wherever he is, your powers should be, too."

"So… where is he?"

"Ummm… King Kai! Where is he again?"

"Wow Goku. I just told you all of two seconds ago! Guys he's in Antarctica."

"Antarctica?" Bra groaned. "Oh man! I hate the cold!"

"Well you'll just have to suck it up sis. Now let's go!" Trunks was about to fly.

"Trunks wait!" Pan shook her head. "No powers honey."

"Oh yeah."

"Don't worry guys. Today's Friday so first thing tomorrow we go. I suggest you start getting warm clothes to wear and Instant Transmission should get us there early enough."

"But Dad, I had to go out with some friends tomorrow…" Goten whined.

Goten sweetie ," Bra put a hand on his shoulder "Would you prefer to get your powers back?…or stay normal?"

Goten thought of sex. "I'll be ready first thing tomorrow!"

"Great guys. You better hurry and buy clothes before the stores close. I'm outta here. See ya tomorrow guys!" And he left.

Pan put a shirt over her vest. "These people are gonna think we're crazy buying winter clothes when summer is mere months away."

Bra answered. "At least this way we get the good stuff cheaper." They went to the store.

The next morning, bright and early, a bird whistled outside the window. Goku appeared and the bird flew away. "Okay! Rise and shine sleeping beauties!"

They sure as hell didn't look like it when they woke up and complained. When sleep finally rubbed off them, they had breakfast, bathed, and put on their clothes. They all put a hand on Goku's shoulder as he spoke. "Please keep all hands on my shoulder while we all move to our desired location. Time to go!" He put his fingers to his forehead and the house was empty.

"Man it's cold!" Trunks hugged himself, then gave up and hugged Pan instead.

"Guys even though I'm a ghost, I'm not dressed for this kind of weather! I expect you to get your powers back and at least fly away or home. If you're flying home, don't push it. Rest and continue. I'm outta here!"

They started walking in the snow.

"Ugh! I hate this place. Where are we supposed to even start looking?" Bra placed a hand on her hip.

Goten shrugged. "I dunno, but I suggest we look out for anything suspicious."

An explosion happened close to where they were.

"Like that?" Pan shielded her face from the oncoming snow.

"Yeah. Like that." And they trudged in the direction of the explosion. It led them to a pretty big crater in the ground which they slid into. There was a tiny tunnel.

"Took you long enough to get here."

They stopped. Android 13 sat on a block of ice with a bored expression on his face. They realized it was a trap.

"Funny though. I figured you'd have been smart enough to walk AWAY from the explosion. You walked right to me." He disappeared and reappeared behind Bra.

Instead of seeing her scared shitless, she whirled around and jump-kicked him in the chest before almost slipping on ice. He took one step back (well, more of a shuffle, really). He smirked. "Well that surprised me." He straightened up. "I don't fight girls, so you'll have to run home to your dolls, little lady."

"Oh yeah? If you don't fight girls you'll have to make an exception for me!" Bra eased into her fighting stance.

"Hey Bra! How'd you learn to fight like that?"

Bra looked at her friends. "Since I could walk, Dad taught me how to fight even without powers. While you guys played with your friends and felt sorry for yourself, I helped myself to extra training!" She turned to 13. "It's you and me now, 13!" She landed a punch in his chest and he fell back. She continued to punch him until he fell into the snow.

"Yeah! Alright!" Trunks and Goten high-fived each other and laughed. "Looks like we won this thing!"

"Fools!" They looked at Pan as she spoke. "Can't you see he's just playing? A normal guy could handle a punch like that and the least it would do is turn his head! He isn't feeling a thing!"

13 smirked from his little crater in the ground. "Your friend's smart." He got up and brushed the snow from his shoulders . "I must admit, though. It did manage to tickle a little. Now it's my turn." He leaned close to Bra, and tapped her on the face. She flew into a wall of ice.

"Bra!" Goten ran to help her up.

"Seems I'm too late. The fight's already started." A figure appeared and everyone turned to look at it.

"Uub? What the hell are you doing here?" 13 glared at him.

Uub shrugged. "Backup."

"Well I don't need it so I suggest you head outta here."

Uub fixed him a look. "I didn't say it was for you." He turned to the gang. "Here guys. Catch!" He removed his hand from behind his back and revealed four little balls. He threw the balls at them. "Put it to your chest and you halves will become whole."

They looked at him. At first, no one wanted to, but Pan watched her reflection(or was it her reflection?) in the ball. She sighed and put it to her chest.

"No!" Android 13 ran to stop her, but it was too late. The ball disappeared and Pan levitated in the air for a while before coming down. She watched herself and then blasted an icicle nearby.

"Hey my powers are back!" She flew around in the air and powered up to Super Saiyan before landing. "Whoo! That was exhilarating! Guys don't overdo it on the whole power thing. It's still pretty new in a way. Thanks Uub."

The guys followed and sent a few idle blasts here and there. Goten went over to Bra. "Don't worry. Pan's gonna heal you and you'll get your powers back. Hey Pan!"

Pan healed Bra and she only got halfway in absorbing her powers when it got shot out of her hand. They forgot 13 was still there.

"Well since you got you powers back, there's no point in staying to find out what's gonna happen." He flew out of the deep crater and looked at them. "But I may as well leave a going away gift." He pointed his finger at them and fired all around the crater before flying away.

Pan looked around. "The whole place is coming down guys! Let's split!"

They all flew out of the crater, while Bra flew behind. Aa big ice chunk knocked her down and she looked up. "Wow. That android… took more out of me than I thought." She turned her head to the side. The rest of her powers… they were right there. She reached for it. _If only I could…_

The rest of the gang reached the top. Goten looked around then shouted. "BRA!" He turned to look at Trunks and Pan. "I'm going down for her."

Trunks held his arm. "Don't be crazy! You'll both die!"

Goten struggled. "Let me go! If she dies, I'll still die, so let us die in peace!"

Trunks looked at Pan, then let Goten go. It was too late. The crater was almost already covered up. Ahe couldn't have survived.

"No!" Goten sunk to his knees in the snow and sobbed heavily. "No. She's gone."

Trnks and Pan put down their heads. Then they saw something shoot up from the crater.

Uub landed on the snow in front of Goten. In his arms, he held Bra. "I believe she's yours." He handed Bra to Goten and he held her close. She was so cold. She coughed.

"G - Goten?"

"Shhhh. You'll be okay now." He brushed some hair from her face and motioned Pan over.

"Ready?" He nodded and Pan healed Bra.

Android 13 kneeled. "I'm sorry, Master. I failed."

"Oh don't worry." He placed a hand on 13's shoulder. "I don't blame you." He walked away from 13. "It seems Uub's a traitor now. He'll learn soon enough. Hyah!" He blast at a nearby boulder and it crumbled into tiny pieces .

When she got up, Bra looked around her. She saw her ball of powers on the floor. _Wait. The floor?_

She staggered out of her bed and gripped her aching tummy. The last thing she remembered. There was 13, Uub, Pan, Trunks, Goten… where was everybody?

She walked downstairs where Pan, Trunks, Goten, Marron and Uub sat chatting and laughing. Goten saw her first.

"You're finally awake." Bra tried to move, but winced at the pain. Goten rushed to her. "Take it easy. You aren't fully healed."

Uub looked at her. "You finished absorbing the Asami Crystal?"

Bra looked at all of them. "The Asa- wha?"

Uub talked slower. "The Asami Crystal. You know. The ball thing. An Asami Crystal pretty much just holds anything until it's given to its rightful owner."

Bra muttered an oh then shook her head. It was still on the floor in their room. Goten went for it, then seated her on the couch and put it in her hands.

"Here honey. It's yours."

She put it to her chest and watched as it slowly entered her skin. A rush of energy went through her and she shot up from her seat. "Alright! I'm healed!" She sneezed and they laughed. "Well not completely. Like I said before… I hate the cold!" She made a fist. "13 better watch himself. He messed with the bull, now he gets the horns!"

She grimaced and shouted. "Here that, 13?! We're coming after ya… and we're gonna win!"

* * *

So here it is. I'm gonna try to update soon. Maybe I'll just update the next few chapters altogether.

What did you think? R&R please!


	23. Chapter 22

It has been so long. Sorry for the late update, but enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 22_

_Double Fusion- Prom Night_

"Hey there boys." Android 13 walked into a building where Androids 14 and 15 sat playing cards.

"If it's money you want, you're not getting it." Android 15 watched him.

"No no. You label me so wrong. Now I got a proposition for you fellas."

They raised eyebrows. "Go on."

He licked his lips, satisfied that he had their attention. "Well Goku's dead. But how bout revenge on his children?"

Android 14 frowned. "I will kill anything to do with Goku."

"So you guys are gonna do it?"

Android 15 raised a hand. "You heard our response. Just call us when you need us." He shooed 13 away. "Now leave so that we can finish our game."

Android 13 left with a big smirk on his face. "They won't know what hit em."

"Guys I don't like this." Pan looked around at her friends. "It's been almost two weeks and 13 hasn't come back yet."

Bra pondered. "You're right. Unless he's found a way to get stronger and he's taking his time to get as strong as he can."

"Well in that case, we'll need to be ready." Goku entered the room. "Guys, we have a few tricks up our sleeves that we need to perfect."

"Such as...?" Goten looked at his father.

"The fusion." He looked at his son and Trunks. "You guys remember how to do it, right?"

"Oh yeah! " Trunks exclaimed. "The fusion!"

Pan and Bra looked at each other and shrugged. "Hey, what's fusion?"

The guys laughed as they high fived. "He'll never see it coming!"

A vein popped out on Pan's forehead. "What the heck is fusion?!"

They looked at her. Trunks answered. "Well Pan, the fusion is a dance technique two people do to merge their bodies and become one superior being."

Pan blinked. "Oh you mean like Siamese twins?"

Goten rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Not exactly." He looked at Trunks. "Why don't we just teach them?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. Watch this guys."

They flew apart, then positioned themselves. "Fu… sion… HA!" Where two teenage boys were stood a tall sexy Gotenks. Pan and Bra just stared.

Bra gulped. "Is it just me or did this place suddenly get hotter?"

Pan looked on. "Its not just you. But he looks a lot like your dad, though."

Bra frowned. "I gotta admit. They do."

"So how do I look? I'm guessing pretty good since you guys are drooling."

Pan picked up herself. "Do you stay like that forever?"

"No. The fusion wears off after 30 minutes."

Goku clapped. They forgot he was there. "That's great guys. I'm glad see something stayed in your heads." He turned to the girls. "Trunks and Goten seem to have it pretty much under control so I gotta go." He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "King Kai's got a huge feast ready. If I didn't train as much as I did, I'd be pretty fat! See ya guys!" And he left.

"Okay. We better start practicing. In case we don't have much time before 13 comes."

Pan and Bra looked at each other, nodded, and put a fist up. "Right!"

_-Four hours later-_

"Ugh! Why can't we get it right?!" A frustrated Pan flopped on to the grass and Trunks joined her.

"Don't feel so bad. It took a lot of time before me and Goten were even close to fusion! Your form is great. Just a little more precise timing and it'll be perfect."

"Yeah!" Goten chimed in. "And ensure your power levels are exactly equal."

Bra sighed. "Okay. Pan, let's try it one last time before we call it a day."

Pan nodded and got up. She exhaled loudly.

"Fu...sion...HA!" A light filled the area, but when it disappeared, Pan and Bra were still there.

"ARGH!" Bra almost pulled out her hair when Goten put an arm around her.

"That was almost perfect!"

"But it wasn't." Pan sighed before walking to the house and Bra followed.

"They're so close. But what are they missing?"

Trunks looked at Goten and shrugged. "Maybe their power levels aren't exact or something."

Goten looked at the girls retreat to the house. "Well whatever it is, I hope they get over it. I have a feeling it won't be too long before 13 comes back."

A week passed. Pan and Bra kept at it, but still couldn't do fusion. Prom night came.

Pan wore an orange knee length dress with some cleavage showing. Bra had a red dress with a slit up her thigh and more cleavage than Pan. The boys decided to wear black tuxedos.

The limo arrived to bring them home first, then to prom. Unfortunately, it never reached.

"Hey guys! The limo's coming!" Trunks looked out the front door and hobbled back to the room with one leg in his pants.

"No way! We're not ready yet!" Goten's tie was in his mouth as he struggled to button up his shirt. They heard an explosion outside. "Hey what's that?" Goten's tie fell from his mouth as he walked to the door.

Trunks reached first. "Oh no! The limo!"

Goten reached after and gaped at the sight. The limo was barely recognizable with the entire thing up in flames. A tire on fire rolled by and landed at their feet.

Pan and Bra came down. "Hey what's going on?"

The boys turned to look at them and stared. The girls walked down and looked at the wrecked limo.

"Hey the driver's alive!" Pan pointed at a bloodied mass moving behind the wheel.

Trunks and Goten saved him and Pan healed him. They heard a voice.

"Well well well. How nice of you to join us."

They looked up. 13 and two other androids levitated in the air.

"When did they get there? Did anyone feel them?"

"Goten, they're androids. You won't feel any energy."

"Heh. That's right. Now meet Androids 14 and 15. They're the Indians." He pointed a thumb at himself. "And I'm the chief. Boys, take out the trash."

Bra and Pan got into fighting stance, but Goten and Trunks stopped them.

"Guys that's enough." Trunks put a hand out. "Even though you're stronger, it doesn't put me and Goten out just yet!"

They powered up until they reached Super Saiyans. "And if anything, no one's tearing those dresses but us!" Goten grinned then he and Trunks flew off to fight Androids 14 and 15. "Meanwhile, take care of 13!"

Bra and Pan nodded and flew to 13. They threw kicks and punches but 13 acted like he didn't feel a thing. After about 15 minutes of fighting, Bra's phone rang. She looked at caller ID.

"Shit. It's Mom." She opened the phone. "Hi Mom!"

"Bra, where are you guys?"

"We're a little held up. Whew! Lots of traffic!"

"At 7 o'clock in the night?"

"It's prom night! Look. As soon as this clears up, we'll come to the house, okay?" Behind Bra, 13 grabbed Pan by the ankle and threw her down. She screamed.

"Is everything okay? Did I just hear someone scream? Why am I hearing fighting? What's going on?"

"We're watching a movie. Look at the time! I think the traffic's clearing up. Bye Mom!" She shut the phone and went to Pan.

Just as they were going to start fighting again, Goten and Trunks stepped in front of them. "13, your little friends are dead, so I suggest if they were your last hope, you should give up now."

"They're dead, heh? Good." He started to laughed as parts of Androids 14 and 15 were absorbed into his body. His shirt tore and he turned blue.

"What the-?" They all took a step back from him and stared. When he was done, he laughed louder. "Now this is power! No one can stop me! Hahahahaha!"

Trunks seethed. "Don't count us out just yet! Goten!" Goten nodded and they got into position. "FUUUU SIONNNN HAAAA!"

Gotenks went Super Saiyan 3 and flew to Android 13. They could barely land a punch and when they did, no harm was done. "Guys... a little fusion help would be good about now!"

Bra blinked. "But we can't!"

"You can do it! Energies equal, bodies in sync! That's all there is to it! AHH!" 13 punched Gotenks in the chin.

"Bra we gotta do it! They'll die if we don't try!"

Bra looked at Gotenks, then nodded slowly. "Okay. Let's go."

"FUUUUU SIONN HAAAA!" They tried four times, but it didn't work.

"Argh! Why?!" Bra stomped her heel into the ground, then struggled to pull it out.

"We can't give up! Let's do it again!" Pan got into position, but then pointed at 13 and Gotenks. "Look!"

Gotenks was moving slower and breathing harder. Then Android 13 held him by the arms and kicked him in the back. Then he boxed Gotenks in the head and squeezed him. "AHH!" Gotenks coughed up blood and turned normal.

"Goten!"

"Trunks!"

Bra made a fist. "Leave them alone! Come on Pan!" They started. "FUUUU SIONNN HAAAA!"

A bright light filled the whole place. When it disappeared, one person stood up.

Trunks and Goten's fusion wore off and the two of them were stuck in 13's knuckles.

"Awesome… they did it."

Android 13 let them go and they fell to the ground.

"Now this... is power." Pran smirked. She had Pan's black hair with two free hanging locks of blue hair in front her face. She had Bra's blue eyes and wore a jacket like Gogeta's with a blue vest over full breasts and a gray pant with black boots and a black waist tie. "The fusion technique only lasts for 30 minutes. Funny. To beat you, I think I'll only need five."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked but didn't answer. Instead, he flew to Pran and punched he in the stomach. She bent over and 13 kicked her in the head. She fell to the ground and he sent multiple blasts. When the smoke cleared out, Pran was lying on the floor. 13 laughed. Then he stopped.

Pran got up and dusted herself off before crossing her arms. "You know what? Forget I said five. This should only take one minute." She smirked as she rose up to 13's level. In a second, she kicked him up in the air then clasped her hands together and knocked him down. She continued to knock him in all directions.

Goku appeared. "Pran stop playing with him! Finish him off!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?! Nothing's working, and I'm missing prom!" Pran spit before sending another blast.

Goku put a hand on his chin, then snapped. "The Spirit Bomb."

"The what?"

"Time for you to do some on the job training. The Spirit Bomb is a martial arts discipline that allows you to borrow energy from basically everything around you, then concentrate that energy and release it. Now concentrate on getting energy from the things around you. If it helps, close your eyes. Can you feel it?"

"Can you let me concentrate?!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" Goku folded his arms and stood away from Pran.

"I, I think I feel it."

"Good. Now lift your arms and bring it towards you. Careful now."

The energy of the Spirit Bomb started coming in, but 13 got impatient. He punched Pran in the stomach. She flew back, but got back up and raised her arms again. "Ugh. Dammit! We need more time!"

Just as 13 was about to him them again, a blast hit him in the face. They turned to see Uub in a tuxedo and Marron in a purple dress than reached just above her knees. A trail of smoke came from Uub's hand.

"Hey guys. Looking good. Figured you could use some help."

Pran smiled. "Thanks guys. Just buy us some time to get this energy. I think the fusion's about to wear off."

Uub nodded and formed a blast in his hand which took 13 in the face. 13 swatted away the smoke and grunted. His attention diverted to Uub and Marron who were now throwing blasts at him then moving to throw another one.

Pran stretched her arms a bit longer. "Great job guys. It's…almost…there…"

Uub and Marron continued their assault on 13 until he flared his energy which blew them away.

"Shake it off guys. Just one or two more minutes. Man. Is it just me, or does the Spirit Bomb take years to make?" Pran sighed but looked at the Spirit Bomb which was taking its precious time. She closed her eyes and concentrated on making the energy reach faster.

While her eyes were cclosed, 13 was beating up Uub and Marron. Marron went down and stayed there. Uub staggered towards 13 and threw a blast with all the energy he had left. It didn't even touch 13, but Uub fell as well next to Marron and squeezed her hand before losing consciousness.

Pran's eyes snapped open and she breathed in deeply. "Okay. It's ready." She absorbed the energy and lowered her arms. Pran breathed out and opened her right palm where all the energy was collected. She closed her hand and formed a fist at her side.

"Hey 13. I think we've dragged this on long enough, don't you think?"

13 grunted and flew to Pran. The Spirit Bomb in her hand compressed and started to shoot out sparks. She smirked.

"Here. A little gift from me to you." She threw the Spirit Bomb at him and it went inside 13's stomach. 13 punched her in the face, then froze.

Pran smirked as she held his arm and threw him up in the air. She snapped her fingers and 13 looked at his stomach. It started to glow. Pran shouted as she threw one last punch into his stomach. Her hand went through and 13 exploded.

Pran looked at the sparkles that his explosion created, then separated back to Pan and Bra. Pan healed everyone and she and Bra laughed and told them they looked like a complete mess. Then they smiled and looked at each other before gasping in horror.

"Our dresses!"

Bra flopped onto the grass and wailed. "They're RUINED!"

"Ummm...does anyone hear that ringing?" Trunks looked around him.

"Oh shit! Mom!" Bra looked for her phone and when she finally got it she answered. "Hi Mom!"

"Bra where are you guys? I'm starting to think you guys ditched us and just went to prom!"

Bra sighed and handed the phone to Trunks. "Deal with her."

"Trunks? Is that you? Are you guys even coming to the house? I wanna see your dates."

Trunks winced. "Mom calm down. As soon as we're ready we'll come to the house."

"What do you mean, ready?!"

"There was a bit of an… accident."

"Oh my God. Are you all okay? Is anyone hurt?"

"Everyone's fine. Our clothes took most of the damage so we'll just skip prom and spend the night at home, okay?"

"The whole night?" Bulma's voice sounded expectant. Trunks looked at everyone. They looked hesitant, but in the end, shrugged to say why not?

"Yeah Mom. The entire night."

A little shriek was heard on the phone then a thump. Then Vegeta's gruff voice came on the phone.

"The woman says you're coming."

"Yah." An awkward silence passed then Vegeta spoke again.

"Make it snappy." And the line went dead.

After about half an hour of preparing and choosing clothes, the gang went off to Bulma's house.

* * *

Yah, so this is it. Sorry it took so long to update, but I hope to have the next chapter in about one or two days for the least.

So what did you think? R&R please! ^_^


	24. Chapter 23

The night at home wasn't supposed to be here, but I tried to do a little thing. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 23_

_The Night at Home_

The whole gang landed in front of the Briefs' home.

"Well guys, this is where we make our exit." Uub held Marron's hand and waved to them.

"You're not coming in?"

"Nah. Krillin and 18 invited me to come to their home for the night and I figured I might as well just go. See ya guys." They flew off to Roshi's Island as the rest of them said goodbye. Pan pulled her shirt down a little lower and Trunks put his arm around her.

"Hey don't worry. They'll love you!" He kissed her on the nose.

"Speak for yourself! Bra's father will kill me!" Goten shivered and Bra rolled her eyes.

"Goten, I'll talk to my Dad for you so you don't have to worry, okay?"

He rubbed his arm before nodding. "Okay."

Trunks knocked on the door.

"TRUNKS! BRA! Come in, come in!" Bulma ushered them in. "So... introductions…?"

"Mom, this is Pan. She WAS my date for prom, but ya know…"

Bulma looked at Pan. "She's pretty. And a keeper!" She winked at them and Trunks blushed.

"Mom!"

Pan and Bulma laughed and she moved on to Goten and Bra.

"Mom, this is Goten. He was my date." Bra's hand moved to point out Goten to Bulma, and she noticed something shiny.

"Ooh. What's that?" Bulma stared at Bra's finger. "Is that a ring?!" She squealed and they told her to be quiet before Vegeta heard. Too late.

"What's with all the screaming, woman?! Shut up!" Vegeta stood at the top of the stairs and jumped down gracefully.

"Daddy!" Bra hugged her father and he put an arm around her affectionately. "Daddy, this is Goten. You remember him, right? He's Goku's son."

Vegeta glared at him. "Bra, a word." He dragged her into a room and she shot Goten a hopeful look. Goten blew a kiss.

Two seconds later, Pan and Goten were pulled by Bulma and Trunks into a large room.

"Where are we?" Pan looked at all the screens around her.

"This is the security room. I had cameras installed in every room so anyone here can see what goes on." Bulma's fingers flew across the keyboard. "And here they are." She clicked enter. The main screen filled with Vegeta and Bra closing the door to a room. And the conversation started.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but I absolutely FORBID you to date that boy!"

"What?! Why Daddy?"

Vegeta sputtered. "Uh... because... BECAUSE HE'S KAKAROT'S BRAT, THAT'S WHY!"

Bra sniffled, then two tears ran down her cheeks. "Daddy. Daddy you love me don't you?"

Vegeta looked surprised at the sudden change in topic. He sat on the bed in the room. "Of course I do. You're my princess." He talked gruffly.

Bra took slow shuffling steps with her eyes down until she reached her father. She sat in his lap and put her arms around his neck. "And you want me to be happy, don't you?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Vegeta didn't like where this was going. "Yes. I only want the best for you."

"Exactly Daddy. And I find that in Goten. He loves me and he makes me happy and one day he wants to marry me." She giggled. "He's my forever."

"Awww. Absolutely not." Vegeta stood up throwing Bra down in the process. "No spawn of Kakarot will mate with my family!"

"Pan and Trunks are together!"

Vegeta pondered then swatted the air with his hand. He rolled his eyes. "I said MY family. That boy is your mother's child now."

"Dad don't speak about Trunks like that!" Bra narrowed her eyes to see if he would dare do it.

He watched her, then grumbled "Whatever" before pacing the room. "Still. I refuse to let you be anywhere near that, that brat of a low level warrior. Anyone but him."

Bra wailed. "I thought you loved me!" She was still on the floor so she pounded her fists as if throwing a tantrum.

"I do. It's just-"

"NO YOU DON'T! You never even cared for me!" She sprawled out on the floor and kicked her feet in the air while pounding her fists on the ground and bawling like a baby.

Vegeta looked at her, then snorted. "FINE! Keep your stupid boyfriend! If he breaks your heart, if he hurts you, it's not my business!"

Bra instantly picked herself up and ran to Vegeta. "Thanks Daddy!" She kissed him on the cheek, then ran out of the room to find Goten.

Vegeta collapsed on the bed and shook his head. "I swear she gets that from her mother!"

A few seconds later, Bra poked her head through the door as if she forgot something. "By the way, Daddy, he proposed…" she flashed him the ring, "…and I said yes!" She squealed and then ran downstairs where Goten held her in a hug and spun her around.

Then the words really sunk into Vegeta's brain. "She said yes... proposal... wait..." The gears clicked and he shouted. "AHHHH!"

The ground shook under Goten's feet as he held Bra bridal style. "Whoa. Your dad is angry! Braaaa... what did you tell him?" Goten raised a suspicious eyebrow and she shrugged.

"Oh nothing much... except that we're getting married!"

"YOU TOLD HIM THAT?! FUCK, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" Goten dropped Bra and she rubbed her head.

"Ow. That's the second time in ten minutes. But don't worry." Bra got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The most he'll do is break your bones! Now if I told him I was pregnant…" she chuckled, "Then you'd die."

He looked at her. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"

"Shhh. Not too loud or he'll really- eep. Too late."

Vegeta broke down a wall and his shoulders moved up and down in tune with his breathing. He pointed a finger at Goten. "YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" He flew to Goten with his hand coiled in a fist.

Goten closed his eyes and waited foor the punch that never came. Instead, he heard "WAIT!"

He opened one eye to see Bra standing up in front of him with her arms wide open. Vegeta's fist was mere inches from her face.

"Dad, you heard wrong! I'm not pregnant!"

"Bra get out of the way so that Kakarot's brat can go to meet Kakarot himself!"

Bra shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Daddy. You see, I love Goten. And Goten loves me." She turned to look at Goten for backup, and he nodded is head.

Bra placed a trembling hand on Vegeta's fist and slowly and gently put it down. "That's right." She put her hands on Vegeta's shoulders to lower him. "Now. Can the two men in my life make peace, please?"

"Hey! What about me?"

Bra looked at Trunks. "What about you? Listen Trunks, the next time when I'm saying something about my girls, you'll be the first name I mention, okay?"

Everyone laughed except for Trunks and Vegeta. Bra turned her attention back to them.

"Daddy, I'm not pregnant. Goten loves me. And I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Right, Goten?"

"That's right." Goten stood up next to Bra. "I love Bra and I plan to be with her all the time I can. All the time I see her, I love her even more. I can't imagine life without her." He placed a hand on Bra's waist but when Vegeta started to stare at the hand, Goten moved it.

"Oh lighten up Daddy! If I didn't think Goten loved me, do you think he'd still be alive?! No one messes with my feelings! But I know Goten is true and pure and wouldn't dare to do it." She placed Goten's hand back on her hip and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

An "ahem" made them break the kiss. They blushed as Bulma stood crying "Oh they're so beautiful!" Pan had moved closer to Trunks and he put his arm around her waist and squeezed gently.

Vegeta snarled at all of them before muttering something about being pathetic weakly humans. He started walking to the Gravity Room when Goten asked "So Bulma, where are the rooms?"

Goten went down. Everyone gasped and Bra shouted "Dad!"

"I let you KEEP your pathetic boyfriend, not SLEEP with him!"

Bulma entered the conversation. "Alright calm down, Vegeta. I had prepared four rooms: one for the boys, and one the girls."

"But that's only two rooms. What about the other two?"

The doorbell rang and Bulma went to answer it. "Come in guys!"

At the door stood Chichi, Gohan and Videl.

"Oh great. More things to remind me of Kakarot. Why doesn't he just come himself?" Vegeta spat and walked off.

"Hello to you too Vegeta." Gohan rolled his eyes before helping his wife with her coat.

"Bulma, why did you make us come here?" Chichi looked around. "I don't see any party here?"

"Mom? Dad? Grandma?"

Chichi gasped. "Pan!" She hugged her granddaughter.

"Grandma you're… choking… me. Again!"

"Mom I think that's enough." Gohan put a hand on his mother's shoulder to lead her away then he hugged Pan. "Hi honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine Papa." Then she showed him Trunks. "Mom, Dad, meet Trunks. He was my date for prom."

"Oh? We already knew Trunks. He's a…nice boy."

When everyone else went to get something to eat, Gohan pulled Pan aside. "Pan, I don't think you should date Trunks."

"Why not Papa?"

"He's a bit of a… player. I don't want him hurting you."

"Don't worry Papa. I can take care of myself." She grinned and Gohan kissed her on the forehead and tousled her hair.

"That's my girl. Besides, what am I gonna do? Forbid you from dating Trunks?" Then they laughed and Gohan led Pan to join the rest of them. They laughed even more when Goten finally woke up.

It wasn't until one o'clock that Gohan looked at his watch. "Holy Dende! Shit. I gotta go to work tomorrow!" He was putting on his jacket and Bulma stood up.

"I was hoping you all would have stayed!"

He shook his head. "Any other day we would've, but I gotta check on some important clients tomorrow and then I gotta give a lecture at the university." He put on Videl's coat. "Bye guys! Have a good night!"

"Bye Gohan!" "Bye Papa!"

Bulma sat back down. "Are you leaving too Chichi?"

"Nah. I think I'll stay. Home's rather boring so I'll just spend the night."

"Great!" After many other topics, Chichi giggled.

"I see more grand and great grandchildren in my future!"

Bulma scooted over to her and clasped hands. "So do I!" And they squealed and bounced up and down on the couch like little girls. Everyone blushed and laughed, then said good night (or good morning, really) and went to bed. Pan slept in one guest room, Trunks in his usual room, Bra in her old room and Goten in another guest room.

Later that night, Bra had to get some water. As she passed by Goten's room, she heard gagging noises. When she opened the door she frowned.

"Daddy! Stop choking Goten!"

Vegeta released his vice like grip on Goten's neck and Goten's eyes found their way back to normal in his head.

Goten rubbed his neck. "Thanks Bra."

"No problem honey. Dad, I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to choke my boyfriend!"

Vegeta crossed his arms, grumbled, then walked out of the room. They watched him go.

"Don't worry Goten. He won't try to choke you anymore." She smoothed back his hair but it went back to its normal state.

"I trust you, but what if he tries to do something else, like smother me with a pillow or pluck out my intestines?"

Bra giggled. "Well then I'll have to save you again and if it happens a third time, I'll have to sleep with you."

Goten thought then spoke up. "Dende, please let Vegeta keep trying to kill me. Just don't let him succeed."

Bra laughed and kissed him good night then went to get her glass of water. In the kitchen, she met Vegeta. She leaned against the door.

"Dad, just what are you doing?"

"Making orange juice." He was mixing an orange liquid.

"You always made great juice Dad. Can I taste it?" She reached for it, but he pulled it away.

"No. There's medicine in it."

"I didn't know you were sick Daddy. Drink up all your medicine now."

"It's not for me. It's for uh... Chichi."

"Okay. I'll bring it for her." She reached for it again and the same thing happened.

Only this time, he smirked. "Nothing gets past you, does it? Alright it's poison."

Bra raised an eyebrow. "For who?"

"Ummm what's his name again? Gotham?"

"Its Goten, Dad."

"Whatever. If anything I prefer Gotham."

Bra sighed. "Dad, if you try to kill Goten one more time, I'm gonna sleep with him." He stared at her. "You heard me. Side by side. Next to each other. Probably naked. _On the same bed."_

He frowned at her and she crossed her arms and stared back. As Vegeta poured the poison down the drain he seethed.

"I swear you get that from your mother! There that's the last of it. Now stay away from that room and out of Totem's bed!" He waved a finger in her face and she pushed it away and put her hand out.

"I'll stay away if you stay away. Truce?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this with my daughter! Alright!" He shook her hand. "Truce."

She nodded once, and hugged him then left. "By the way, his name's Goten."

Vegeta shouted "Whatever" to her receding back and pulled out the rest of the poison. Then thinking better of it, he threw the poison away and went upstairs.

Passing by Goten's room, he saw the door slightly ajar and he looked in. Bra was kissing a sleeping Goten on the forehead and then she said "Sweet dreams, honey" and walked out of the room. She looked up and down the hallway, then went to her room. Vegeta flew down from where he was on the wall above the door.

"Very well brat. You live... for now." And Vegeta walked off to bed.

The next day, Pan woke up and stretched, then fell back down into bed. She looked at the clock on the nightstand next to her and shot out of bed. "What?! 11 o'clock?!" She put on jeans and a blue T-shirt and walked downstairs. Trunks was making pancakes. No one else was awake yet.

"Morning sweetie." He kissed her on the lips and brought her a cup of coffee.

"Well someone's in a good mood today." Pan sipped her coffee and smiled. His good mood was infectious.

Trunks nodded. "Of course I am! I didn't sleep next to you last night!" He laughed when Pan almost choked on her coffee and then he caught her fist and kissed it. "Oh come on! I was just joking! I really missed you." He kissed her deeply and when she groaned, his hand crept up her shirt and squeezed her breast. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he hoisted her butt up with one hand. Then they heard a shriek and separated.

"Guys! The pancakes!" Bra ran and rescued the burning pancakes from the stove. After dumping the black mess in the sink, Bra scolded them. "Next time you all wanna get all up on each other, get a room and COOK FIRST!"

Trunks and Pan hanged their heads in shame until Goten came in the kitchen.

"Hey what's up with all the noise? Some of us are still trying to get some sleep here!" He rubbed some sleep out of his eyes, then sniffed the air. "Ooh pancakes!"

"Sorry darling. SOME people didn't get their nightly needs and were trying to substitute for it this morning."

Goten hugged Bra and put his nose in the crook of her neck. "I missed mine too." He kissed her and she put her arms around his neck.

"Let's have breakfast, then we can go home and fill our stomachs with it." She smirked. When they looked around, Pan and Trunks were already gone and thumping could be heard in the next room.

Goten almost cried. "Please Bra please! Can't we just sneak off somewhere and-"

"No! You can live till after breakfast, but..." Bra looked around then ran a finger up Goten's boxers. When she saw what happened, she winked and brought him to the nearest room. "Alright. But then YOU'RE cooking!"

When Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra woke up again, lunch was already prepared with a note saying "Here's your lunch. Chichi and I already left. The only other person here should be Vegeta. Lots of love. Bye."

After eating lunch, they said goodbye to Vegeta who (unsurprisingly) said goodbye to Bra, grunted at Pan and Trunks, and just glared at Goten until he left.

When they reached home again, everyone flopped one the couches.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Pan stretched. "I'm still tired."

"I guess... if you don't count the numerous times Vegeta tried to KILL ME!"

"Oh calm down Goten! You're still alive and daddy and I made a truce. You live."

"Guys, instead of arguing, why don't we just go to bed?" Trunks yawned and picked Pan up bridal style. "Good night, everyone."

"You know it's like, 3 o'clock, right?"

"Exactly. Don't except me up till tonight." He walked up with Pan in his arms leaving Bra and Goten alone.

"Remember your promise?" Goten inched closer to Bra.

"Which one?" She thought for a while. "Oh yeah. Well then let's go." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "However, I can't guarantee you that my dad won't be watching."

"Ah let him watch! He'll just see two teenagers having a good time doing what they love to do. Now." He picked her up bridal style as well. "Let's go."

And in this way, a whole weekend was wasted all because of one night at home.

* * *

This chapter wasn't supposed to originally be here, so the end's kinda crappy. Sorry for that. But I promise to have the rest up soon. R&R please!


	25. Chapter 24

Well here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 24_

_Final Goodbyes- The List_

"PAN! PAN WE DID IT!" Bra ran to her friend while ignoring the crazy stares from schoolmates, held Pan's shoulders and jumped up and down.

"That's great! What did we do?"

"We graduated silly! The list is up by the office.

"No way." Pan walked slowly, not believing what Bra said. Then she saw her name in black on white. They were all graduating: her, Bra, Trunks, Goten(surprisingly), Marron, even Uub! Pan almost cried. Then when Michelle was dragged away by security saying they'd hear from her lawyer, Pan whooped and jumped in the air.

"Miss Son, a word."

Pan turned around and saw her history teacher. "Oh ummm. Hello sir."

" I must admit. Your essay was marvelous. The best I've had in years." He shook her hand. "In fact, it almost seems too good to be true." He squeezed her hand and squinted. "If I find out that you didn't do this, you can think twice about graduation. I'll make certain of that." He walked away from Pan and she stuck her tongue out at him before calling her parents.

"Hey Mom! Dad! I'm graduating!"

"That's great honey! Your father and I are so proud of you! And so is your grandfather."

Pan sighed. "Yeah. Well I better go."

"Pan wait. Your father wants to talk to you."

"Okay. Hi Dad."

"Congrats Pan. You know, Grandpa Hercules isn't the only grandfather proud of you."

"I know Dad. Look, I gotta go, but I'll swing by the house later, okay? Bye." She closed the phone before they spoke again and she was immediately picked up off the ground by two strong arms. She laughed. "Trunks put me down!"

"No way! We're graduating!" He put her down and kissed her. "You know you're my graduation partner, right?"

"Ummm, actually someone already asked me."

Trunks pouted. "Well I guess I can ask someone else..." He looked around the hall. "Hey Vanessa!"

"Shut up Trunks! You're going with me." She punched him.

"Ow! That hurt! Not to mention she fainted."

The rest of the gang joined them and they all whooped and high fived each other.

"Graduation party at my house!" Bra thumbs upped when everyone cheered. "All right!"

"Ugh. I don't feel so good." Uub held his head aand Marron put an arm on his shoulder.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Just a little rest I should be fine."

"Guys I'm gonna take Uub home to sleep, okay? Give us the details and stuff after." She walked with him to the park then they flew off to Uub's home. The rest of the gang went home after getting the graduation instructions. On the way home, Pan sighed.

"What's wrong Panny?" Trunks put an arm around her shoulder and rubbed it.

"It's nothing. Just that, Grandpa was really looking forward to my graduation and now he won't even see it."

Goten piped in. "Come on Pan. You know that's not true. Dad's always watching us. Always."

"Yah, but it would feel better if he was watching us physically, ya know?"

Goten sighed. "Yeah. I know."

The rest of their walk was quiet. When they reached home, Bra snapped her fingers.

"Hey I know! We can use the Dragon Balls!"

"For what?"

"Duh Trunks. To bring Goku back. Sheesh. Would it kill you to feel some compassion for your girlfriend once in a while?"

"Bra that's a great idea!" Goten swung her around and kissed her.

"Yeah it's great. But we have a few complications." Everyone looked at Pan as she spoke. "For one, how are we gonna sneak the Dragon radar out of your house without being seen? And if that happens, how are we gonna get time to look for the Dragon Balls? Graduation's next Monday. Today's Tuesday. Can we really collect Dragon Balls from all over the world, maybe even the universe, in six days?" She watched them sadly. "I'm sorry guys. It's just too hopeless."

Goten put his head down and let Bra go. "She's right. It is hopeless."

The whole room emanated sadness. Then Trunks spoke up.

"Hey isn't Marron a witch or something?"

Bra caught on to the idea. "Yeah! We could ask her to just summon the Dragon Balls!"

Pan and Goten lighted up again. Then Pan's phone rang. In her happiness, she answered eagerly.

"Hello?" She paled. "Uh huh. Yeah. No... But-" She listened to the voice on the end. "That's not fair! Yeah, but-" She ran a hand through her hair. "You can't do this!" Silence. "Hello? Hello?" She closed the phone and put her head in her hands.

"Panny what's wrong?" Trunks sat down next to her.

"I'm not graduating."

"What?!"

She sniffed. "I said I'm not graduating."

Goten, Bra and Trunks looked at each other. They knew better than to speak at that time.

Five minutes later, Bra sat down next to Pan. "What happened? Who was that?"

Pan sighed. "The old fossil himself. Apparently he was doing some 'research' and he found out that my project was pretty close to Bulma Briefs' own. He says I'm guilty of plagiarism and the principal declares that I can no longer graduate."

"I'm so sorry Pan. Are you feeling okay?" Goten put an arm around Pan.

She laughed. "Why shouldn't I be feeling okay? I mean, all I'm doing is NOT graduating. What's the big deal? And if anything, I'm satisfied with the image of what that fossil's head is gonna look like whem I'm done with it." She spat out the last few words then smiled. "So why shouldn't I be okay?…If you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I'm kinda tired."

"But Panny, you told your parents you'd meet up with them."

"Oh yeah. Tell them I wasn't feeling so well." Then she ran to bed.

Trunks went after her and Goten tried to stop him. "No, Goten. Let me go."

"She wants to be left alone Trunks."

"Which is why I'm going up there."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Goten, I let you go when you wanted to save Bra. Now let me go to be with my girlfriend."

Goten looked at Bra. She nodded, and he let Trunks go.

"Panny? You in here?"

"Go away!"

Trunks opened the door, then locked it behind him. Pan had her face buried in her pillow. Trunks sat on the bed and stroked her hair.

"Honey, you can't stay like this forever." She didn't answer so he continued. "Would Goku be happy if he saw you like this? Come on Pan. So what if you don't graduate? Fuck your teacher. I'm gonna be the president of Capsule Corp in a few years and I can always get you a job there. Over a million dollars a year. What will he do about that? Panny." Trunks pulled her head onto his chest and rocked with her back and forth as her tears wet his shirt. Eventually she fell asleep. Trunks kissed her on the forehead and lay her on the bed then went downstairs where Bra and Goten were eating dinner.

"Dinner at 4 in the afternoon?" Trunks stretched. Bra looked at him questioningly.

"What are you talking about? You fell asleep with Pan. It's 8 in the night. We were planning to wait for you guys, but dinner started getting cold so we went ahead with our dinner. Yours is in the fridge. You're on dish duty tonight." She kissed her brother on the cheek. "Good night bro. Come on Goten." And they went to bed.

Trunks ate his dinner in silence but just picked around the plate. He wasn't feeling that hungry, which amazed him. Then Pan walked downstairs.

"Wow Trunks. You've barely eaten anything!" Pan started to eat his food.

"You better now?" He watched Pan eat his food, then suddenly felt hungry again. He got up to put more food for himself and Pan stole his seat.

"Yeah. I figured you were right. Makes no sense worry over what I can't change. Just gotta keep my head up." She chuckled. "Guess Vanessa's getting you as a grad partner after all."

"Yeah..."

"Now. About my job. What am I gonna work as? Capsule designer? Finance?"

"Actually," he sat down next to Pan with his food, "I was thinking more along the lines of secretary."

Pan choked and when he laughed she punched him.

"No way am I being secretary!"

"Oh come on! You'll love it! Plus..." he kissed her hair "I want you by me. Think about it. The two of us in my office all alone. Sex of the desk... can you picture it yet?"

She giggled. "Of course. You have a meeting in three minutes, Mr Briefs. I suggest you zip your pants, button up your shirt, and do something about your hard on."

He laughed. "Why thank you Mrs Briefs. Just remember I'm thinking about you all throughout the meeting. And we're going out to dinner tonight."

"Can't wait. But in the meanwhile," she handed Trunks the two empty plates, "it's your turn to wash the dishes."

"Oh man!"

She laughed and kissed him. "Good night, sweetie." She went up to bed.

"Good night." And he started on the dishes.

The next day, Bra called Marron and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello? Bra?" Marron sounded like she was crying.

"Hi Marron. Yeah, it's us. Listen, we need your help."

"How coincidental. I need some help too."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm coming. I'll tell when I get there." Marron turned off her phone.

Four minutes later, Marron walked through the door.

"It's Uub."

"Calm down Marron. What's Uub?" Goten gave her a cup of coffee and she turned it in her hands as she sat on the couch.

"He won't wake up. I brought him to his home yesterday and went to visit him this morning. He was breathing, but he won't wake up!"

Bra felt her heart sink. "Are you sure he wasn't just tired?"

Marron shook her head as tears fell into her coffee. "No. His mother said he didn't wake up for dinner. He's been asleep since he went to bed."

"Shit." They looked at Pan. "I have a theory, but let's discuss what we originally needed. Marron, do you know any conjuring spells?"

Marron frowned. "I think I saw a few in my spell book, but I don't know any by heart."

"Great. Do you have your spell book with you?" Trunks looked at her hopefully as she felt around her little bag.

"I always have it with me. It should be around here somewhere…" She pulled out the book. "Ah, here it is. Now what exactly are we conjuring up?" She looked through the book.

"The Dragon Balls."

She shut the book and looked at them. "The Dragon Balls?"

"Hey guys!" Goku appeared in front of all of them while Marron was still speaking.

"Why would we need the-" Bra put her hand to Marron's mouth so she couldn't complete her statement.

"Sorry to drop in so unexpectedly. It's just," Goku frowned then continued, "Marron, did Uub say anything before he fell asleep?"

The question caught Marron unaware. "Huh? As a matter of fact, he did. He kept saying sin. Sin...What does that mean Goku?"

He thought. "I don't know, but I'll check King Kai. He should have an idea. There was something else I had to say, but I forget." He shrugged. "Guess it wasn't important. Bye guys!" And he left.

"Now will you guys tell me why Goku shouldn't know about the Dragon Balls?"

Pan answered. "They're for him. We want to bring him back. If he finds out, he'll obviously stop us! Not to mention, we can always use another with to wake Uub up."

Marron shook her head. "I don't like this. But we're gonna have to go outside."

"Thanks Marron." They went outside. "Alright. Hope this works!" Marron put her hands out in front her. _"Come one, come all, from near and far. We need the Dragon Balls, wherever they are!"_

One by one, the Dragon Balls appeared. Then so did a white beast in the center of them. Then Goku appeared as well.

"Hey guys! We finally found it out! Marron, he meant _Syn."_

Marron blinked. "Meaning…?"

"Sy as in Syn Shenron. He's the One Star Dragon. Pretty tough guy. In fact, he looks like that guy over there!" Goku pointed, then squinted. "Waiiiittt… Oh no! That's him! What did you guys do?!"

Goten started. "Now Dad, don't get angry, but we kinda summoned all the Dragon Balls to make a wish."

"What would you guys do that for?!"

No one answered. Syn Shenron laughed. "Is this what I'm up against? How did a group of hormone-driven teenagers beat my best warriors? It doesn't matter. You'll all be dead soon anyway."

"I've heard just about enough from this guy." Trunks turned Super Saiyan and flew to Syn. None of his attacks had any effect. When Trunks became breathless, Syn flicked him away with a finger. He landed in front of Pan.

"There. Now that that's over, let's bring in a few others, shall we?" Syn opened his arms and a wide hole appeared in the sky. Villains poured through it and charged towards the gang.

"There- there's too many." Bra looked at all of them.

"Just brace yourselves for the worst!" Pan put her arms up in a X in front her face.

"HAAAA!" A blast took out the villains closest to them.

Goten cheered. "Alright! Great job guys!"

"But... we didn't do it."

Bra looked at them. "So, if we didn't do it... who did?"

"So this is the school study group, huh?" Gohan landed in front of them. "I wonder just what kind of books did you guys open." He shook his head and looked up. "Hey Vegeta! Krillin! Take care of a few of them, will ya?!" He looked back at Pan. "We'll discuss this when this is over. Now let's beat some bad guys!"

"Wait. How did you find us, Dad?"

"I brought him here." Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "You guys won't be able to do this fight alone. So, I figured, time for back up." He moved forward and put a hand on Pan's shoulder. "I won't be here with you guys physically, but I'm always with you here..." he pointed at Pan's heart, "and here." He tickled her stomach until she laughed despite the tears on her face.

Then she ran and hugged him. "Grandpa…" The tears rolled down her face as she cried.

"We all love you Pan. No matter what." He broke the hug and watched her in her eyes.

"Oh perfect family reunion. But may I remind you that there is a fight going on?! I can't believe Kakarot would wait till now to involve me in this." Vegeta spat and killed Zarbon, Dodoria, and Captain Ginyu with one blast each.

"Yeah! Um... a little help here, guys?" Krillin flew away from Turles who was on his tail. Gohan blasted Turles and he died. "Whew! Thanks!" He kicked Nappa then continued fighting.

"Krillin! Great job!" Goku gave him a thumbs up. "And Vegeta, you never change, do you?" He turned back to Pan and tousled her hair. "Gotta run Pan. But make us proud. Bye guys!" Goku gave one last wave before flying off. The whole gang waved back.

"Oh that reminds me!" Gohan fished around in his orange gi and pulled out a Senzu bean. He gave it to Pan. "We need everyone in this. Get it to Trunks." He flew off to help Krillin.

"Right. Guys! We've come this far. We won't give up. We're gonna fight to our very best, and were gonna win!" Pan made Trunks eat the Senzu bean. "Marron, come with me." They moved away from the fight and Bra, Goten and Trunks started to fight.

Two minutes later, Pan came back and started fighting with them.

"Hey where's Marron?"

"She's busy. Don't worry. We can take on these guys, but when we fight Syn, we're gonna need her. Let's focus on getting rid of them first. Look. The hole closed up after Cell and Cooler came out of it. That only leaves about a million more, so let's go."

About two hours later, most of the bad guys were dead. Vegeta threw Cui onto the mountain of bodies that he made. "There. That's the last of it." He created a Big Bang blast and destroyed all of them, then wiped his hand. "And I didn't even break a sweat." He turned to Syn. "Now no one messes with my kids and gets away with it! HAHHH!" Vegeta went Super Saiyan and started to punch Syn.

Gohan joined him. Krillin said, "Well that's enough fighting for me! Marron, try to make it in time for dinner." He kissed his daughter and went home. "Good luck guys!"

"I got it!" Marron flew to her friends.

Goten looked at her. "Got what?"

Marron sat and opened her spell book. They all looked over her shoulder. "Triple Fusion Spell. Pan thinks that's gonna give us an advantage in the battle."

Pan nodded. "I don't think Pran's gonna be enough to take him on. 13 almost overpowered us. But with the three… it's gonna be epic. I feel for sure we can win with it!" She focused on Marron. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Well there's a slight problem." She watched them all. "The fusion time is indefinite."

They gasped. Goten scratched his head. "So ummm, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that we don't know how long we may stay fused. Could be minutes, days, months..." She gulped. "Maybe even years."

Bra whimpered. "Could we stay like that forever?"

Marron shook her head. "The possibilities of that are so impossible, it's close to one in a million."

Trunks groaned. "That's still a big chance."

"It's a chance we'll have to take, Trunks." Pan sighed. "Are you sure there's no other spells we can use?"

Marron shook her head. "I turned the book inside out, used conjugation spells, everything! That's the only way."

"Fine. Bra, you ready?"

Bra let go of Goten's hand and nodded. "Yeah. Let's do it."

"Follow me." Marron flew up in the air and Pan and Bra did the same. "Now put your hands out in front of you like this. Good. Concentrate on bringing your energy to your hands like a ki blast, but don't release it. Send your energy out like waves. That's it... Good." A small white ball formed. "Okay guys. I'll finish up here." Marron looked at them. "You better go and say what could be your final goodbyes."

Pan and Bra nodded, then went to their fathers.

_-Pan-_

"Hey dad."

"Pan!" Gohan struggled to get up. "Wow. That guy sure can pack a punch."

"Listen Dad. We have a plan that we hope could work, but..." she told him about the sacrifice.

Gohan let go a low whistle. "Are you sure about this?"

"We don't really have a choice, to be honest. We already started." She pointed to where Marron was busy forming their fusion technique.

"Wow. Well Pan, seeing it's come to this, I just want you to know your mother and I always loved you." He hugged her. "Good luck out there. Make us proud."

Pan nodded then went over to Trunks.

"Pan!" Trunks hugged Pan tightly.

"Oh Trunks. You know I wish we didn't have to do this."

"I know. But others before us. Listen Pan. I've made a lot of mistakes. Like Marron…"

"Shhh. Why should we spend our last moments talking about mistakes we've made? Look at Goten and Bra." They were kissing.

"Pan, you know I love you, right?" There were tears in Trunks' eyes.

"I love you too." And they kissed.

_-Bra-_

"Daddy!" Bra watched as Vegeta got blown away by Syn. As he struggled to get up, she ran to him.

"I am...the prince...of all Saiyans. I...refuse to be beaten!"

"Dad listen. We have a plan! We can beat him!"

"What? How?" After Bra told him, he spat out. "No daughter of mine will fuse with the spawn of low class warriors!"

"Dad, it's the only way. And I'm gonna do it whether or not you want me to."

Vegeta grumbled. "I swear you get that from your mother. Come here." He hugged Bra with his good arm since Syn broke his left. "And just so you know, I no longer care that you and Gotham are together."

Bra laughed. "It's Goten, Daddy. Well, I better go tell him bye." She kissed Vegeta on the cheek then went over to Goten.

"Goten."

"Bra. Listen. I know what's at risk here, and despite the fact that I'm gonna miss you, I'm behind you 100% of the way."

"Oh Goten."

"I haven't finished yet. And even though we were gonna get married after school, I'm willing to wait until you're back to yourself and I don't care if I have to wait till I'm 100!"

Bra put her head down then looked up. They were both crying. "Goten, no matter what happens, I want you to know I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Always have, always will." Then she kissed him until Marron called.

"Guys! We're ready to go!"

Bra kissed Goten one last time before stepping back and wiping her tears. Then she moved over to Pan. "Ready?"

Pan squeezed her hand. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Then they rose slowly up to where Marron had their fusion technique prepared.

"Okay guys. This is it."

Pan nodded. "No turning back now."

Bra smiled. "The friends who stay together, do fusion together."

They laughed and made a group hug. Marron smiled with tears in her eyes. "Youu guys are the best friends a girl could ask for."

Pan sniffed. "Yeah." She straightened up. "Okay. No more jokes. Let's do this." She put her hand out, palm down.

Marron and Bra put their hands on her own. "Right. It's fusion time."

"Marron, give us the spell."

"Okay. Listen to me then we'll say it together."

_-To be continued-_

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending, but I didn't really know where to stop. Next chapter up soon! R&R Please!


	26. Chapter 25

The moment we've all been waiting for. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 25_

_Fusion of Three_

Marron told Pan and Bra the spell. "Now place your hands on the ball and we all say it on the count of three. One, two-"

"I always found it better to take precautions. For that, I refuse to let you fuse!" Syn flew towards the three of them only to get stopped by Trunks and Goten.

"If you wanna get them, you gotta go through us first! HAAAAA!" They powered up so that Syn was temporarily blinded by them.

Syn knocked them out of the way, then Gohan stepped in. "Solar flare!"

He turned back to the girls with his eyes closed. "You better hurry it up! That won't hold him for long!"

Syn held Gohan by the head and flung him away, even with his eyes closed.

Vegeta had turned Super Saiyan and kicked Syn to the ground. "Any day now!"

Pan grunted. "Guys let's get a move on this!"

"Right!" The breathed out and closed their eyes.

_"The merging of three into one._

_Brighter than the moon, stronger than the sun._

_We now perform the fusion of three._

_As we wish it, So let it be!"_

A ball formed around them like a shield. "No!" Syn flew into the ball only to get pushed out. The guys looked at them in awe.

The ball got smaller, then burst out pushing Syn even further. After everyone rubbed their eyes, they looked up at Pranon.

She had blond hair with black and blue highlights that reached down to her waist. She wore an orange and blue shirt that showed her belly button, and black pants. Her eyes were dark blue, almost purple, and around her neck was a white chain with a ball on the end. "Syn, the destruction you have caused will not go unpunished. You will pay for you crimes!" She put a fist up. "And I'll make certain of that."

Syn flew to Pranon and started punching, but didn't land a single blow. Then Pranon went on offense and punched Syn in the stomach. He doubled over and she kicked him in the back. He went down to the ground.

"If we keep on like this, the odds are clearly in their favor." Syn got up and looked around him then smirked and rose up to meet Pranon.

"Back for more so soon?" Pranon smirked and crossed her arms.

"Actually, yes. But the fun's over. Behold true power!" Syn put his arms out and the Dragon Balls rose and entered him one bye one. When they were all inside, he became bigger and all the Dragon Balls appeared on his chest. "I am Omega Shenron! Impressive, isn't it?"

Pranon stopped smirking and frowned. "Hmph. Not that impressed."

"Ah but you will be." He sent fire, ice and lightning blasts at Pranon.

She dodged the first two, but the lightning hit her in the back. Omega used the opportunity and punched her all over the place. He flung her far out and Trunks and Goten caught her.

"Are you guys okay?"

Pranon shrugged them off before standing. "Hey Omega! You hit like a bitch!" She spat out blood, then flew to him and aimed for head. He grabbed her arm and swung her around in the air by the tail before releasing her.

She got up again. "Is that the best you can do?! Cause I'm still standing."

Gohan ran to them. "Guys what are you doing?! Finish it already!"

"No. We all know I'm stronger. Why rush the fight? I'm gonna take my precious time." Pranon flew towards him and gave him a roundhouse kick in the neck then pummeled his stomach and finished it off with a hit to the head. He fell but stopped just before hitting the ground.

"Now I know we're both holding back. Why don't we just let it go? Make a really interesting fight?" Omega smirked and dusted some dirt off his shoulder.

"I thought you'd never ask." Pranon squatted and powered up to Super Saiyan 2. "But I'm gonna take it easy. No need bringing in the big guns."

Omega smirked but his thoughts raced. _"If that's not even half, I don't stand a chance. If I cared I probably wouldn't do this. But I don't care. Drastic times call for desperate measures, or however that goes."_

Omega looked over at Trunks and the rest and raised a hand. Green spears pointed out of his fingers and he aimed it at them. "Poison spears!" Rhe green spears hit them and they went down one by one writhing in agony. "Can you deal with that?"

"No!" Pranon watched in horror, then became calm. She stretched her arms out. "Holy water mist!" A white drizzle fell from her fingers on them and they fell asleep peacefully. Turning back to Omega, she growled. "Leave them out of this! Your fight is with me!" She flew at him and punched him hard in the stomach. He stretched with her then bounced her off.

"Water shock!" A spray of purple water went from his hand around Pranon and gave her shocks. He chuckled. "They always said water and lightning were a bad combination."

"HAHHHHH!" Pranon spread her arms out and spun, making the water into a tornado and sending it up in the air. "Enough of this!" She made an X with her arms then opened them. "Double helix blast!" A double helix formed from her hands and she threw it at him. The helix separated, then tightened around Omega. Gohan and the group started to wake up. "Like it? My double helix blast gets tighter and tighter when you try to escape and" she chuckled "it drains your energy slowly."

Omega struggled but it didn't work.

"The only thing that will take it off is this." She put her arms in front her. "Big Bang Kamehameha!" The blast knocked him out and he was gone.

Pranon descended down to the ground where Gohan, Goten and Trunks were cheering and laughing. "Yeah we did it!" Even Vegeta smirked and said "Good job kid." The Dragon Balls fell on the ground, all except the One Star.

"Hey why the long face?" Trunks grinned at Pranon who had her face in a serious expression looking in the opposite direction.

"He's not dead."

The cheering stopped and even Vegeta stopped smirking. "What do you mean he's not dead?! We saw him with our own two eyes. No one could survive an attack like that! It's impossible!"

Pranon looked at them. "He's not dead. Feel it."

Even though it was faint, they could still sense the pure evil where Pranon was looking. In less than a minute, Syn was there.

"Amazing, huh? Even I thought I was dead. Turns out I don't know the extent of my own power." Syn smirked then raised his arms. "Now to take what belongs to me." The Dragon Balls rose to him again and he chuckled, then frowned. All the Dragon Balls were absorbed but one.

Pranon was in the air a goid distance away from him, and she held the Four Star ball in her hand.

"Give that to me, insolent brat."

She paid no attention but threw the ball up and down. "You know, Grandpa Goku used to tell me a story about this ball. I won't bore you with all the gory details, but I promise you," she clasped the ball. "You are NOT getting this ball."

"We'll see about that." He flew to her and punched her in the stomach so that the Dragon Ball dropped from her hand. He caught it and she punched him.

"I said NO!"

Syn frowned then punched Pranon in the jaw. She fell to the ground holding on the the Dragon Ball.

"Why aren't you guys destroying him?! He's beating your buys out there!" Gohan had a worried expression on his face as he looked at Pranon.

She sat up and wiped a trail of blood from her mouth. "It isn't that easy anymore."

"What? What are you talking about? You said you could beat him." Goten frowned.

Pranon shot a glare at them. "Look. If you haven't noticed, this isn't a normal fuse. That means attacks that barely use energy will drain me a lot." She looked at all of them. "I wasn't planning on using the Big Bang Kamehameha unless it was absolutely necessary." She looked down. "But my anger got the best of me. Another move like that and I'm dead. But I think magic should take care of him until I can build up my energy." Pranon turned away, then looked back at them. "One more thing. Get outta here. Things could get ugly and I don't want anyone in the crossfire. What are you waiting for?! GO!"

Even Vegeta flew away. Pranon turned back to Syn. "Alright! It's you and me now so I'm not gonna hold back! Full power!" She powered up to Ascended Super Saiyan 2, but she was panting and sweating hard.

Syn smirked. "A little drained, I see? Hah." He disappeared then punched her in the back. Then he used lightning to strike he to the ground.

Pranon tried to get up, then collapsed.

"Not so confident about that victory now, are we?" He laughed. "Now time for you to meet your maker." Syn started to form a Gigantic Blaze when a blast distracted him.

"Leave them alone!" Trunks stood with Goten, Gohan and Vegeta behind him.

Pranon looked up. "Guys... I thought... I thought...said to leave."

"Like I'd leave my daughter to fend for herself!" Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and flew to Syn.

Meanwhile, Gohan, Goten and Trunks helped Pranon up. "It's clear you need the energy to go on. If you're our last hope, you need to be the best you can. Here." They stood in a circle around Pranon and their energy filled her.

"Thanks guys. I can feel my strength returning."

Vegeta kept trying to punch Syn, but he missed every time. Then he disappeared and reappeared above Syn, only to get hit by Dragon Thunder. Vegeta fell in a heap to the ground.

"Okay guys. We're almost there. My power's almost full." Pranon breathed in deeply then released it.

Syn hit Trunks with a Finger Beam, then threw Electric Slime at Goten and hit Gohan with his Eye Lasers before hitting Pranon a Nova Star. They all fell.

"Guys... I need... a bit more...power." Pranon's tail twitched tightly and she turned on her back and looked up. "I can't do it." A tear fell from her eye. "I'm...sorry Grandpa. I...I failed."

"No you didn't. Pranon you can do this." Goku grinned as he helped her sit up.

"Grandpa?"

"Guys, all the power you need is in here." He pointed at her chest. "You just gotta release it. Look deep inside you and release it." He helped her onto her feet. "Here's a little push to get there." He put his hand on her head and closed his eyes. Pranon and the Dragon Ball started to glow. Goku stepped back and nodded. "My work here is done." And he disappeared.

When Pranon opened her eyes, they were purple. "AHHHHH!" She powered up and Syn stepped back.

"What?! Her power...it- it keeps rising!"

"Damn right Syn. And the best part of it is," she smirked, "Super Saiyan 4 is only the beginning!" Pranon had purple fur on her body to match the dark purple of her eyes. She raised her arms. "Now this has gone on long enough Syn!" He looked up. "Everyone. I need your energy. Nature. The whole universe! Give me your energy!"

Syn combined the Super Ice Ray and Whirlwind Spin then shot it at Pranon.

Her tail twitched and the attack dissipated.

"What?!" Syn took a step back then frowned. He used the Demon Death Ball, but it had no effect on Pranon.

"You know, this is taking a bit too long for my liking." Pranon spread her arms out, then spun. "White Star!" The energy came faster and faster until Pranon stopped spinning.

Syn formed a Negative Karma Ball.

"I think this is it." Pranon brought the energy to her hands. "Game over Omega!" The spirits of Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Vegeta appeared next to her. "Universal Big Bang KA... ME... HAA...MEE..."

Syn threw the Negative Karma Ball.

"HAAAAA!" She released the blast and it overtook the Karma Ball.

"NOOOOO!" Omega Shenron was gone for good.

Pranon breathed heavily. "We... we did...it." She fell to the ground, but halfway there, the chain around her neck floated up and burst open. They separated and landed on the ground with a thud.

Pan grinned. "Hey guys. We're us again."

"Yeah..."

The Dragon Balls fell to the ground in the middle of them. The One Star ball was is the center. They started to glow. Shenron came out.

"Hey look." Pan smiled. "It's Shenron." Marron and Bra were already unconscious.

"State your wish."

"I wish...I wish..."

"Panny don't worry." Trunks looked down at Pan and smiled, his lavender hair flowing in the soft breeze.

"Trunks...?" Pan's head turned to the side and she fell unconscious just like her friends. _It was over..._

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. I think the next one will be a bit short so by tonight or tomorrow it'll be up.

So what did you think? R&R please!


	27. Chapter 26

Well, this chapter wasn't supposed to be here, but it is so enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 26_

_It's Time!_

Pan woke up and immediately shut her eyes again and pulled the sheet over her head. "Ugh. Close the shutters!" A chill ran down her spine. Shutters? She had curtains.

"Hey guys she's awake!"

Pan peeked out from under the sheets and looked over at Bra and Marron who had bandages and casts all over. Bra sounded tired.

The whole gang rushed into the room and Chichi hugged Pan. "Oh my darling. Are you okay?"

"Grandma… I will be... as soon as you... stop choking me!"

Chichi let up and Pan breathed in. "Where are we?"

"In the hospital." Gohan kissed his daughter's forehead.

Goten grinned. "You guys are amazing! The doctors swore you'd be in that coma for months!"

Pan opened her eyes wide. "I was in a coma?!"

"Yep!" Krillin rubbed the area where his nose would be. "Marron and Bra woke up just a few minutes before you did."

"But you all wouldn't be in a coma if you all didn't lie to us!" Vegeta stepped forward, a frown on his face. "Bra you're grounded till you die!"

"What?! But... but Dad-" Bra sputtered.

"I don't wanna hear it! You do not lie to your father!" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"And you Pan. You're grounded too."

"But Papa! We saved the whole world!"

"Under false pretenses. You lied to me and that's something I take rather seriously."

Pan hung her head and she and Bra looked at Marron. "What did you get?"

She shrugged. "Mom called the shots. I have a week of no television or technology."

"Lucky."

"Oh come on son. Vegeta. It's not their fault they lied. I asked them to."

Everyone looked outside the window. "Grandpa?"

"Hey Pan."

"Goku, come in here!"

"No way Chichi! It's a hospital! There's probably a nurse with a needle somewhere." Goku shivered visibly, then stood up straight. "Anyway, Gohan, Vegeta, when was the last time your daughter lied to you?"

"Well, never Dad."

"Exactly. And Vegeta, Bra never lied to you, did she?"

Vegeta grumbled and walked out of the room.

"I'll take that as a yes. Gohan, I asked Pan to lie."

"But why Dad?"

"Because you all would've gone and saved the day. That's our job, but our glory days are over. We've raised families, kill bad guys, gone halfway across the universe... it's their time now. So lay off some, huh?"

Gohan ran a hand through his hair. "Oh alright. Pan, you're grounded for only a week now, okay?"

"Yes! Thanks Papa! Thanks Grandpa! I'd hug you if I could still use my arms."

Goku laughed. "No problem! How bout it Vegeta?"

"No!" Vegeta was in the hall looking inside. "You do not tell me what to do with my daughter! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I take orders from no one!"

Goku sighed. "You leave me no choice." He had a sly smile on his face. "Hey Vegeta. When I was in Other World, I got you a present." He pulled out a bag from behind his back. "It's a worm farm!"

Vegeta turned green. "And why the fuck are you giving it to me?!"

"If you don't let your daughter off, they'll be in your bathtub, in your bed... oh look! They can even end up in food!"

Vegeta put his hand to his mouth and ran down the hall. Everyone laughed and Bulma yelled after him. "Hey Vegeta! Green's a good color on you!" Then they laughed even more.

Goku wiped a tear from his eye. "Don't worry Bra. He'll come round soon enough."

Then Vegeta entered the room again with an evil smirk on his face. "Oh I'll do it... if you stand in this room!"

"What?!" Goku almost flipped. "Isn't this taking things too far? I mean, it is a hospital..."

"Nope!" Vegeta crossed his arms. "You can't change my mind from outside a window!"

"Fine." Goku looked at Bra. "I'm doing this for you! If I die..."

"We're waiting Kakarot."

Goku sighed and placed a foot through the window. He tapped the ground then stepped in. "Hey whadya know? That wasn't so hard!"

Chichi shrieked. "Oh my God! Get me a camera! Goku's in the hospital!"

At that moment, a nurse passed by and looked in the room. "Mr Son. We've been looking for you all over. You never got your shots! Flu season's coming up and you can't be too safe!" She tapped the end of a long needle and rushed at Goku.

He yelped and flew out of the room after dumping the worms on Vegeta. "I'll get you for this Vegeta!" And Goku flew off into the mountains.

Vegeta started to vomit. When he was done, he looked pale. "Oh alright! Bra, you're grounded for a week. And I'm taking away your credit cards!"

"NOOOOO!"

"That's my final say."

Goten sat down on Bra's bed. "Don't worry. I'll visit you every day I can."

"Excuse me. Excuse..." Uub squeezed through their bodies and popped his head out. "Hi guys."

Marron's face lit up. "Uub!"

"Hi sweetie." He kissed her eagerly and placed some flowers on the bed before lying down next to her.

"You're awake!"

"Yeah. Since you guys killed Syn. Thanks everyone."

"Don't mention it!" Pan smiled, then frowned. "Ummm...just how long were we in a coma?"

Trunks stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Six days."

Pan did the math and opened her eyes wide. "So today's Monday! Graduation's today!"

"Yup! You guys are just in time!" Videl smiled at her daughter. "Graduation's at 2:30. It's 10 o'clock."

"Oooh!" Bra wrung her hand. "That's barely enough time! There's manicures, pedicures, dresses..." She looked at her mother. "Mom, Dad has my credit cards!"

"Don't worry." She winked. "He doesn't have mine."

"Great! Oh and I kinda invited everyone for an after graduation party at home."

"WHAT?!" Vegeta looked at his daughter.

Bulma clapped her hands. "I love parties! Leave the details to me!" She pulling out her phone and left the room organizing party streamers and punch.

"You guys better be getting ready." Pan looked at all of them sadly.

"Hey wait a minute. What do you mean them? Aren't you graduating too?" Gohan looked at his daughter.

Pan opened her mouth to speak but Trunks interrupted.

"What Pan means is she thinks she already has her clothes and everything set out so we have to get ours." He winked at her and continued. "But what she doesn't know is I'm going to buy her whatever clothes she wants to wear to graduation."

Gohan eyed him. "Really?" When Trunks nodded, he shrugged. "Well okay then. Pan, we'll be out for the getting ready." He kissed Pan's forehead. "Call us if you need anything, okay? Bye!" He waved then ushered Videl and Chichi outside the room.

Krillin had already left so Vegeta was left in the room with them. He walked to Bra and Goten tripped while running away from the bed.

"Bra, I'm proud of you." He hugged her and she tried her best to hug him back.

"What about Trunks, Daddy?"

"I'm...proud of him too. Good job."

"And what about-"

"You know what? I'm proud of you all! Now leave me alone!" Vegeta rushed out of the room and they laughed.

"So I'm graduating?"

Trunks nodded at her. "Yeah. We used a wish to revive Goku and I used another wish to make you graduate."

"Awww. That's so sweet." Pan kissed his cheek then frowned. "Ummm, Trunks?"

"Yes Panny?"

"Doesn't Shenron grant three wishes?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do with the last wish?"

"Well, I didn't think we had anything else to wish for, so we asked Shenron to save our last wish for another time."

"Didn't you think we might actually WANT to be awake for our graduation?!"

Goten slapped his forehead. "I knew there was something we forgot!"

"If my arms were working, I'd totally slap you guys."

"Never fear Panny. You see, I already thought about this after we told Shenron to leave. That's why I got you this." Trunks pulled out a Senzu Bean and gave it to her. "If you're healed, you can heal bra and Marron and everything will be better!"

"That might actually work! Pop it in my mouth." She ate it then immediately got up and flew around the room. "Alright!" She healed Bra and Marron and they jumped up and down together until their boyfriends put their graduation caps on their heads.

"Alright ladies!" Bra flashed a credit card. "It's shopping time!"

"I thought your dad had all of them."

"Hah! This is emergency credit. Not even Dad knows about this! And shopping is an emergency! Now let's go!"

As Bra dragged the gang out to Trunks' vehicle, the hospital staff just stared. When they reached outside, reporters kept trying to interview them.

"Just smile and keep walking!" Trunks waved at a camera, then ran to his car. "Everyone in?"

"Bra? Bra?" Goten looked around, then outside and pointed at Bra smiling and chatting with a news reporter. Uub grabbed her wrist and brought her to the vehicle.

She sat down with a huff. "That's not fair! I was building a rep for myself!" She crossed her arms and looked out the window while Goten tried to talk to her.

By the time they reached, Bra was so engrossed in her lip battle that she did not realize.

"Bra, we're here."

"Great!" She kissed Goten one more time then grabbed Pan and Marron. "We'll be back in a few!"

At 1:15, Bra, Marron and Pan walked out of the mall with their big bags. The guys were snoring and there were empty containers of fries and chicken on the floor of the vehicle.

"WAKE UP!"

They jumped up. Uub and Goten hit their heads on the roof and Trunks knocked the wheel.

"Hey what's the big idea?!"

"We gotta get home to put on our clothes." The girls piled into the vehicle and Pan handed Trunks a paper. "By the way, here's the bill."

"What?! Over three thousand?! What did you buy? The entire store?!"

"I had to buy a dress...and earrings...and..." She sniffled. "I'm sorry. I'll bring them back and I'll just go with something from my closet."

She started to open the door but Trunks stopped her. "No no. I said I'd pay so I'm paying." He rubbed a thumb over her hand. "But it better be good for three thousand dollars."

"You bet it is bro! I picked it out myself!" Bra put an arm around Goten and entered another round. Neither of them spoke on the ride home.

_-Later that day-_

"Pan! Bra! Marron! It's 2:00! Come on! We gotta go!"

"Just wait for us downstairs Trunks!" Bra shouted through the locked door before hobbling to strap on her high heels.

Trunks paced the living room downstairs while Goten and Uub sat down.

"Don't worry Trunks. They won't make us late." Goten drank a glass of lemonade then smiled.

"Hey guys, they're here." Uub was looking at the top of the steps and Goten and Trunks followed and their jaws dropped.

Pan wore a strapless purple knee high dress with ruffles at the bottom, the necklace Trunks gave her and black stilettos. Bra had a baby blue dress with a strap through the center that reached above her knees, her ring, and blue pumps. Marron had a full length red dress with a center split up to mid-thigh and red 3-inch heels. They walked down the steps together.

Trunks gulped to wet his dry throat, then loosened his tie. "Wow. You're beautiful."

Pan looked up. Her hair was held up with a clip and two strands hung down the sides of her face. She kissed him on the cheek. "Worth the three thousand?"

He grinned and pecked her on the lips. "That was a bargain! Now let's go!" He held Pan's hand and brought her to the limo while Uub and Goten did the same with Marron and Bra.

When they reached, the girls weent to get their gowns and in no time, the graduation ceremony was ready to begin.

As they all got their certificates, the Z Fighters cheered the loudest, especially Bulma and Chichi.

When it was over, pictures were taken and Marron sat on Uub's lap.

"I can't believe this is all over." She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know! It feels like just yesterday we started!" He kissed her then wrapped hhis arms around her waist.

"Then we go our separate ways to see again at the supermarket with kids tagging onto us." Marron gave a sad laugh.

"I hope those are our kids you're talking about. Kids that we raised together. As a family."

Marron looked at him. "What are you-" she gasped. "Oh. Oh my."

Uub slipped a ring on her finger. "Marron, I know I put you through a lot of stress. But I can't imagine where I would be if you weren't there with me. Will you marry me?"

"Yes yes! A million times yes!" Marron kissed him and wiped the tears from her eyes before running off to show Pan and Bra.

"Sweet move bro."

Uub leaned back in his chair. "Yeah. So when are you and Pan getting married?" Uub grinned at Trunks.

"I haven't even proposed yet! Truth is" he sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and sat down next to Uub. "I don't know if I'm good enough for her. A girl like Pan, they're hard to get. I don't deserve her."

"Stop belittling yourself. It's obvious Pan loves you as much as you love her! I doubt she'd say no if you asked her to marry you."

"I don't-"

"Look. If you keep doing this to yourself, I will personally give Pan to another guy to marry and slap you upside the head." He put a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "So cheer up and love Pan cuz she loves you too."

Trunks smiled. "You're right. Now let's go. If we're late for the party, we'll never hear the end of it."

Uub laughed and they walked over to their girlfriends after pulling Goten away from the snacks._ -Later that day-_

"Mom this party is amazing!" Bra marvelled at the place then hugged her mother.

"I'm glad you liked it. But there a bit of a problem." She pointed at some balloons on the wall. "They're two inches out of place! I am firing those people first thing tomorrow!" As Bulma walked away angrily, bra chuckled to herself and walked over to where Goten was behind the D.J. She kissed him then sat on his laps and pointed at Pan and Trunks.

"Wow. You can really dance Trunks."

"You're not so bad yourself." He laughed until she stepped on his toe. Trunks turned and showed Goten a thumbs up. Goten did one back, then went to the D.J and whispered something.

A slow song started to play, and Bra pulled Goten on the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. At the same time, Trunks pulled Pan closer by her hips.

A minute into the song, Trunks took one of Pan's arm off his shoulder. She was about to ask why when Trunks spoke to her mind.

_-Panny, I told you I love you and I mean it with everything I am. I can't imagine what I would do without you. Earlier I didn't think I deserved someone as good as you. But I hope you can accept me for who I am.-_

He slipped the ring on her finger. Not trusting her voice, Pan nodded and kissed him while her mind spoke. _-I love you too. And I wouldn't want you to be anyone else. I want you. Don't ever doubt that.-_

After graduation, Trunks, Bra, pan and Goten worked at Capsule Corp. Uub and Marron built a restaurant but at Marron's persuasion, they joined it to Capsule Corp. And soon enough, it was their wedding day.

* * *

The wedding will be the next chapter in Goku's P.O.V. What did you think? This chapter wasntt supposed to be here either, but it's here. R&R please.


	28. Chapter 27

This is the chapter before last. Enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 27_

_Nothing stronger, nothing sweeter - Baby's here!_

_-Goku's P.O.V-_

Well it's finally here! The day we've all been waiting for! The wedding!

As Chichi and I walk to the big reception hall, I turned my head and OH MY GOD! Is that for us?! Bulma sure as hell knows how to throw a party for Saiyans! There's enough food to feed everyone here and halfway across the globe!

I must have been drooling because Chichi slapped me in the face.

"Goku! Stop looking at the food and walk with me! My granddaughter's gonna come in here soon and I wanna get a good seat!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the hall.

When we're seated, I fix my tie. Man I hate these things. They're so...normal. Anyway, the music starts. Goten, Trunks and Uub are standing at the altar. Goten pulls on his shirt collar. That's my boy!

The girls are ushered in. First Bra and Vegeta. I never thought I'd see that day! I hear Bulma taking pictures. I guess she's surprised to. Bra looks stunning. Her dress is strapless and hugs all her curves, but then it flares out and has a tail.

Marron and Krillin are next. Marron's dress was a back out with a ribbon around the waist. She's cute. But if I had to pick my favorite, it was my granddaughter Pan.

She walks in with Gohan. Of course he's proud of her! I know I am! Her dress has one strap around the neck and shows curves in all the right places. But unlike Bra's dress, Pan's own goes straight down with a slit up to her right mid-thigh.

Next to me, I hear Chichi sobbing. I put an arm around her.

"Chi, what's wrong? If you do this now, what are you gonna do when they complete the ceremony?"

"My baby's all grown up! No more tiny girl following me around the kitchen saying she'll be as strong as her grandpa. No more temper tantrums and going out for ice cream." She sobs even more. I squeeze her shoulder.

"Hey. Come on. She'll still come to visit. And look at it this way. You get more grand and great grandkids!"

She smiles at me and I dry her tears. We look at the altar. As they say their vows, Bulma moves into Vegeta and nudges him. Since she blushes, I figure Vegeta talked to her mind. Reminding me that I haven't been with Chichi for years! I need this a lot more than she does later.

Then my mind drifts to the feast. I musta been drooling again because Chichi knocks my arm. I turn my attention back to the kids at the front.

"Boys, you may now kiss your brides."

Everyone cheers as they kiss except for Chichi, Bulma and Vegeta. Chichi and Bulma are crying, Vegeta just doesn't wanna clap.

We're moving to the banqueting table now. Look at the size of that cake! That must be fifty layers! Bulma really makes a party!

I walk to the cake and almost pounce on it when Bulma stops me.

"Goku stay away from the food!"

I stop in mid-air. "Why Bulma?"

"Do you really think that's gonna be enough to satisfy you, much less seven Saiyans?!"

"Well now that you mention it-"

"No it won't! So this…" she walks over to a curtain, "is for you guys."

My eyes musta popped out of my head. Now Bulma REALLY knows how to feed a Saiyan group!

If I thought the first cake was big, this one is humongous! There's maybe a hundred layers! Then there's all kind of eats and drinks... finger foods… baked goods… I dive in again.

"Goku!"

"Awwww! What is it now?!"

Bulma and Chichi stare at me angrily. "The couples get the first!"

I float down and Chichi pulls me to a chair. Man! How long does it take to throw three bouquets?! I can tell Vegeta's pissed too. Or I'm not sure. His face is usually that angry.

Finally they walk into the room. Bulma pulls out three knives and gives one to each of them. As they cut the cake, I realize I sense three, no, four tiny energies in their bodies. But if they aren't troubled, I won't spoil it.

As I watch the couples, my theory rings true. Even in Marron and Uub, there is nothing stronger and nothing sweeter than a Saiyan bond.

Now we can all eat. I fly to the table and fight off Vegeta. Then he says I'm embarrassing myself, and he walks off to another part of the table.

Then Pan comes and pulls me away from the food. "Come on Grandpa! You gotta dance with me!" I can't protest cause my mouth is full and soon enough, I'm spinning Pan on the dance floor.

Her jet black hair fans out in the air before falling back on her shoulders.

"Wow, Pan. You are amazing. Trunks picked a good wife."

She blushes and giggles. "Thanks Grandpa. I really do love him."

"Excuse me. Can I steal the prettiest girl here from you?" Trunks grins at us.

I kiss Pan on the forehead before handing her to him. "Have fun out there." They smile, then disappear on the dance floor.

I take some food and a few drinks, then sit down next to Chichi. We talk and laugh until some loud laughing interrupts us. Bulma pales. "Oh no. Vegeta's drunk. We gotta get him out of here before-" he stands up, "Too late."

He clinks an empty champagne glass. When no one pays him attention, he blasts a hole in the floor. "Pathetic weaklings! Now sit down! I have something to say!" Everyone sits down and he clears his throat. "At first, I hated my daughter's boyfriend for being Kakarot's brat. Then I realized that no matter what I said, she wouldn't listen to me and go ahead and be with him." They laugh. "But now I know that despite his few flaws, Kosher-"

"GOTEN!"

"Who cares?! The point is, I accept Gotham but if he breaks my daughter's heart, I break his bones ad grind them to dust."

"Actually, my name is-"

Vegeta fixed Goten a look which shut him up. Then he filled his glass and threw it away and drank the entire bottle of alcohol. He tells a joke, but it's not funny. When no one laughs and a person actually coughs, he threatens to destroy us all so we laugh.

I take one more glass of wine. Just how many of these did I drink? I see quite a few empty bottles, but I didn't drink those, did I? Doesn't matter. I feel good. Vegeta could use some help...

_-The next day-_

Oh man. I got a headache! Hey I'm home. Chichi is in the kitchen so I kiss her and ask for breakfast.

She giggles then turns serious. "Goku, what the hell were you thinking last night?!"

"Huh? Whadya mean Chi?"

"You and Vegeta were so drunk, you guys almost stripped at the party last night."

"What?! No way!"

She brushes past me and turns on the VCR. On the screen, Vegeta and I are making stupid jokes, then we start dancing and singing. Then I remove my tie and Vegeta unbuckles his belt while we sing "Heels on" by Lady Saw. Then Gohan comes and hits Vegeta on the head. He tries to get me but I jump off the table and run out of the room.

Chichi turns off the VCR and the phone rings. I answer it. "Hello?"

"KAKAROT YOU FOOL! HOW THE HELL-"

"Oops. Gotta go Vegeta. Bye!" I close the phone despite his protests and look at Chichi. "Wow I really screwed up last night, didn't I?"

Chichi closes her eyes in anger. "You screwed everything last night!" She opens her eyes and I see lust in them. "Everything but me."

I get the hint and walk over to her and kiss her. "Why don't we take this upstairs, huh?" I pick her up and put her over my shoulder and slap her ass.

"Oh Goku!" And I fly up to our bedroom and stayed there the entire day. And I fall asleep thinking there really is nothing stronger and nothing sweeter than a Saiyan bond.

_-No P.O.V-_

_- Nine months later-_

Trunks rubbed a hand over his wife's smooth bulging stomach. "Any day now sweetie." He kissed her stomach then kissed her.

"Yeah…" Pan looked a bit uncertain.

"What's wrong?" Trunks looked at her with concern.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I'll be such a great parent."

Trunks smiled. "Is that it? Don't worry Panny. I think you'll be the most amazing mother to our child. So do you think it's a boy? or a girl?"

She grinned. "A boy obviously."

"Oh really? Well I think it's a girl."

After debating, Pan yawned. "Let's go to sleep." She kissed him. "Good night, honey."

"Good night." And they fell asleep.

Pan was dreaming that she was swimming. But the water kept getting higher and higher until it overflowed. She woke up. "Oh man! I'm 25 years old! I shouldn't be pissing in bed." Then she doubled over in pain. A contraction hit her. When it passed, she shook Trunks gently. "Trunks. Trunks. Wake up." She shook him harder, then finally shouted. "TRUNKS WAKE UP!" A contraction hit her again.

Trunks fell off the bed then looked at her. She looked pale. "Pan what's wrong?"

She looked at him. "Oh you're finally awake are you? So much for being in this together." She spoke calmly and slowly. "Well while you were having sweet dreams, the baby called. It said it's ready." Another contraction hit her.

"What?! Already?! But it's not due for another two days!" Trunks shooted up and jumped into a pair of pants. When he tripped over one leg, Pan giggled.

"Trunks calm down." She eased herself off the bed and tried putting shoes on her feet. When that didn't work, she turned back to Trunks. "Put on a shirt and pant CAREFULLY then call your sister to meet us at the hospital. I'll be downstairs." She walked out of their room and hobbled down the steps.

When Trunks reached downstairs, Pan was sipping coffee. "Ready to go?"

He helped her into the car and another contraction hit her. When he reached on his side, Pan sighed. "You forgot the car keys on your drawer."

"Argh!" Trunks blast the roof of the car, then picked up Pan. "Company will pay for it." And he flew her to the hospital.

When they reached two minutes later, an equally pregnant Bra met them there. They got Pan into a stretcher and brought her to a room. Trunks stayed with her every step of the way and he regretted it.

"She's at an advanced stage in her labor. You'll have to push."

"Go on Panny. Push like they told you."

Pan gripped his arm and squeezed. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" She pushed. "I swear I'm gonna castrate you myself Trunks!" She bit down on his hand and he screamed as she licked some blood off her lips.

"Trunks, I think you better leave." Bra smiled at him as he left.

Half an hour later, Bra emerged from the room with a towel in her arms. "It's a boy!"

Another nurse appeared. "And a girl!"

Trunks fainted. When he got back up, he held the pink and blue towels. "Twins?"

"Yup!" Bra grinned before bending in pain. Water ran down her legs.

Trunks paled. "Oh no." He flicked out his phone. "I'll call Goten."

By the time Goten appeared with a change of clothes for Pan and Bra, Bra was already shouting threats. They had a girl.

"Son Asami Crystal Briefs." Bra smiled as she rubbed noses with her daughter.

"She's beautiful." Goten passed a hand over the fuzz on her head. "Just like her mother." He kissed Bra. "What are you naming the twins?"

Trunks and Pan smiled. "Ashama Son Briefs and Ryan Briefs."

"Cute names." Bra smiled as her niece and nephew pulled Trunks' hair.

A few days later, Uub and Marron had a son named Kyle.

Every year, they had a big reunion party which was held at Capsule Corp. Eventually even Vegeta warmed up to his grandkids. And they were all a big happy family.

* * *

Well that's it. The prologue comes up next. What did you think? R&R please!


	29. Epilogue

Sorry it took so long to get here. But now here it is. The final chapter. Lemme just say that it was totally awesome writing this and I wanna thank every one who took time to read this and to drop a review. You guys are awesome and totally deserve something for this. So go out, buy something expensive, and put it on my tab. Lol.

But honestly, I didn't expect all the views and reviews. *tear up* Thanks guys. Enjoy!

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Team Four Star Revived_

"Ashama! Ashama come here!" Pan looked for her daughter on the field by the house. A few years ago, Trunks bought it as an anniversary present for them and she loved it. "Ryan! Where's your sister?"

He grinned, making him look like his father with purple hair. "Gee, I dunno Mom. Maybe she has a boyfriend already."

Pan rolled her eyes. "At six years old?" She rubbed her son's head and walked inside. "I don't think so."

Trunks walked downstairs. "Honey have you seen my glasses?"

She kissed him. "They're on your forehead. Have you seen Ashama?"

Trunks thought for a while. "Nope. Can't say I have."

Ryan ran around them excitedly. "Uncle Goten's here! Uncle Goten's here!"

Trunks pouted. "You're never this happy when I'm coming home."

"That's cause you live here Dad."

Goten and Bra walked through the open door. "Hey guys."

"Uncle Goten!" Ryan and the just appeared Ashama hugged him.

"Hey squirts."

"Hey you guys never let me call you squirt."

"You're not Uncle Goten, Daddy." Ashama smiled at him.

"And where were you young lady? I've been calling you for the longest while!"

Ashama avoided Pan's question by turning to Goten. "Where's Asami?"

"Did someone call for me?" Asami flew into the house and landed perfectly, then bowed and grinned. "I'm awesome and I know it." The three of them danced while the adults laughed.

"So Marron and Uub haven't come yet?" Bra looked around.

"Nah. But they'll be here in a while and we'll all go to Capsule Corp." It was the annual lunch that Bulma held to celebrate the Z Fighters and the X Fighters. "Meanwhile let's get some coffee." Pan led Bra into the kitchen and the guys followed. Ashama, Ryan and Asami went upstairs to their room.

When Uub and a heavily pregnant Marron came, Kyle said hi then ran up to the room as well.

Trunks smirked. "The way they all go up to that room, you'd swear they were planning something."

"Yeah." Bra sipped her coffee then looked at her watch. "Oh shit! We'll never make it to Capsule Corp on time now!"

Goten put a hand on her back. "Relax. They won't kill us if we're a little late."

"Goten, I'd think by now you would know that Mom WILL kill you." She grabbed her bag. "We gotta fly to beat that traffic. Asami!" No answer. "Asami come down here before I come up!"

Asami flew down the steps and the others followed.

"Good. We're gonna have to fly to Grandma Bulma to get there on time. You guys ready?" Bra looked at everyone then walked outside. They all flew off to Capsule Corp.

"Oh great! You guys are here! And not a moment too soon. Everyone else is waiting!" Bulma smiled and hugged her grandkids. They ran to the GR in search of Vegeta.

"Hi Mom. Sorry we're late. We got a bit sidetracked earlier." Bra hugged her mother.

"No problem. But let's go in now." Bulma led them inside.

At the party all the parents sat at a large table and the little kids sat at their own.

Then Asami stood up and cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Excuse me…" No one was listening. "HEY LISTEN UP!"

The adults watched her and she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you. Now as the P.R.O, it is up to me to announce stuff like this. Now please welcome our team! I suggest we all go outside for this."

Everyone looked at one another and shrugged, then followed them outside.

Ashama and Ryan had disappeared again. Asami and Kyle stood next to each other and bowed. Then they formed a Kamehameha together that made fireworks and streamers in the sky. They did a few karate kicks and punches, then an imitation Fusion dance. When they separated, Ashama and Ryan appeared behind them and front flipped to the front. Ryan and Ashama stood with their arms crossed next to each other and Asami and Kyle were in fighting stance.

"We are the R.A.K.A!"

"Ryan!"

"Ashama!"

"Kyle!"

"Asami!"

Ryan had a Dragon Ball and he and Ashama held it together. Asami and Kyle knelt on one knee at their sides. "Team Four Star Revived!" It was the Four Star Ball.

Everyone clapped and cheered and the kids grinned. "Thanks. Grandpa Vegeta taught us."

They went silent and stared at Vegeta who had had a smirk on his face until then.

Goku broke the silence with a slap on Vegeta's back. "Hey Vegeta! Think you can teach me those fancy moves of yours any time soon?" He grinned and a vein popped in Vegeta's head.

"Well you can't teach an old dog new tricks, but I can teach you something." Vegeta pulled out a needle and tapped the pointy end. "I'll teach you to mess with me Kakarot!" He chased Goku around the lawn, then flew after him.

The rest of the gang laughed and congratulated the kids on such an excellent performance. They went inside.

Some time later, Goku burst through the door with Vegeta on his tail. He stopped, bent over and put a hand out to Vegeta.

"Hold…" he was breathless, "Hold on Vegeta. Lets do this some other time, okay?"

Vegeta was just as breathless, but he nodded and moved a little closer to Goku. When he was close enough, he stuck a needle into Goku's butt.

Goku yelped in pain, then rubbed his butt while sniffling. Then King Kai's voice rang out.

"Goku can you hear me?!"

"Huh?" Goku looked around. "King Kai, is that you?"

"Listen Goku. A gang of ruthless mercenaries led by Turles is on its way to Earth. You've got to stop it before they reach."

"No problem!" Goku was about to do Instant Transmission when something tugged at his pant. He looked down to see Asami, Ashama, Ryan and Kyle surrounding him.

"Can we go instead, Grandpa? Please?" They used puppy eyes.

He grinned. "If it's okay with your parents, it's fine with me."

Ashama and Ryan turned to Pan and Trunks. "Mommy? Daddy?"

They looked at each other. "Well I guess our time to fight is over." They looked at their kids. "Alright. You guys can go."

Bra and Goten smiled. "If they're going, we guess you can go too Asami. Just be careful."

Uub rubbed his son's head. "I'm guessing you're part of the package too. Make me proud." Marron smiled at them and touched her stomach.

The kids high fived each other then flew out of the house. Chichi ran out after them.

"Be home in time for dinner! And don't forget your homework!"

"Sheesh Mom. I can take care of my own daughter!" Goten walked outside and smiled at his mother.

She smiled back. "That's EXACTLY what I'm afraid of!" A few tears rolled down her eyes. "My grand and great grandchildren. All growing up to be delinquents."

Everyone laughed and went inside while Team 4 Star had the time of their lives beating up bad guys.

* * *

It's kinda short, but it IS the epilogue. So before I end here, I got a few people to thank especially.

- wittykittylizzie: 16 reviews! A round of applause, chocolate, and a bouquet of flowers. Thanks so much for making me smile while writing this.

- gotenxbulla: 10 reviews! More applause and flowers. Thanks! Your reviews meant so much to me.

- : 7 reviews! Applause and flowers for this girl! Thanks for the reviews. I truly appreciated them.

- Siah1: 6 reviews! Applause and flowers for you too. Thanks for the reviews.

- jaggerazzoroni: 2 reviews! Applause and flowers. And no. YOU are awesome.

- aryathesaiyan: Thanks for the review. And Dragonball Genesis was pretty awesome. Keep it up.

- mordyshakes: Thanks for your review. It meant a whole lot to me.

My phantom reviewer(s): Thanks!

To everyone else who read this story, I appreciate it. I'd give more chocolates, but Goten visited me and I could NOT resist giving them to him. Sorry guys!

Well that's it. But look out for the next story coming out as soon as possible: A Love Reunited. It'll be about how Trunks and a former girlfriend of his meet after many years apart and things pretty much change for the two young adults. Will they fall back in love? Find out when you read A Love Reunited.

See ya next time! Bye!


End file.
